Through The Mirror Darkly
by FatherKirei
Summary: En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas? (Traduccion del fic hecho por Lord of the land of fie)
1. Un camino diferente

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia original)_

* * *

A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, el Papa de la Iglesia de los Tres Héroes seguía sonriendo. Era demasiado peligroso, Naofumi necesitaba ponerle fin aquí y ahora. Tenía dolor y se estaba cansando. El Escudo de la Ira era poderoso, pero también era una maldición. _¿Cómo detengo a este chico? _Se preguntó Naofumi. Como si en respuesta las palabras de un hechizo aparecieran en su cabeza. No sabía exactamente qué haría, pero no tenía nada más.

"Este es el nombre del castigo para el tonto pecador que será sacrificado a Dios. ¡Paga ahora la totalidad de tus pecados y sufre mi ira! ¡ **Blutopfer** !"

En el instante en que completó el hechizo, Naofumi gritó. La sangre brotó de su nariz, boca y ojos. En cien lugares diferentes su piel se rasgó y sangró. Podía sentir sus músculos desgarrarse e incluso escuchó crujir sus huesos. _¿Era este hechizo una especie de maniobra suicida_?

Al ver esto, el Papa se echó a reír y lo señaló. "¡Ves! ¡Dios ha ganado, Demonio del escudo!"

Su risa se interrumpió repentinamente cuando un conjunto masivo de dientes de acero surgió del suelo que lo rodeaba. Era como una gigantesca trampa para osos con siete juegos de mandíbulas. Los siete de repente se cerraron, sus dientes de acero mordiéndole profundamente. La única respuesta del Papa fue un aullido sin palabras. Las mandíbulas se abrieron y cerraron rápidamente, como si tuvieran hambre. El arma divina que había estado sosteniendo comenzó a resquebrajarse y se rompió rápidamente. Después de unos treinta segundos, el hechizo concluyó y la trampa de acero desapareció. Para entonces, el Papa de la Iglesia de los Tres Héroes no era más que trozos sangrientos.

Cuando terminó, el campo de batalla estaba en silencio. Aliados y enemigos por igual solo estaban mirando. Incluso Naofumi pensó que lo que había sucedido era horrible. Sin darse cuenta, se deslizó de la espalda de Firo y cayó al suelo.

"¡Maestro! ¡El maestro está sangrando! ¡Que alguien me ayude, maestro!" Firo gritó.

Podía escuchar a Raphtalia gritar su nombre. Se sentía muy, muy cansado. Desde algún lugar escuchó una voz que no reconoció.

"¡Rápido cuerpo médico! ¡Debes salvar la vida del Héroe del Escudo! ¡Esto es un decreto real!"

Se preguntó quién era, pero estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse por eso. Él cerró los ojos.

XXX

Al día siguiente, Naofumi seguía inconsciente. Lo habían trasladado a una fortaleza al borde del capitolio. La reina de Melromarc, la madre de Melty, lo había traído aquí junto con los otros héroes y sus compañeros. Naofumi había recibido un trato constante por parte de los curanderos reales. Todas las quemaduras y cortes habían sido curados y él respiraba pacíficamente, pero aún no se había despertado. Firo estaba en su forma de niña pequeña y estaba acurrucada en su pecho dormida. Raphtalia estaba sentada en una silla a su lado. A unos metros detrás de ella estaba Melty. Un par de sanadores también estaban en la habitación. Aunque le habían asegurado a todos que Naofumi ya no estaba en peligro, dos de ellos siempre estaban disponibles por si acaso.

Se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y entró una mujer escultural con el pelo morado, una corona y un vestido extravagante, con el rostro oscurecido por un abanico. Siguiendo su talón estaba Motoyasu.

"Pero no entiendo por qué-"

La reina se volvió hacia él, manteniendo el abanico sobre la mayor parte de su rostro. "Te he explicado mis razones, Heroe de la lanza. Muchos de los agentes de la iglesia aún están activos. Hasta que puedan ser arrestados, es mejor que mantengamos nuestra ubicación en secreto".

"¿Incluso del rey?"

La reina Mirelia asintió brevemente. "Todavía no sé el grado de su participación en esta conspiración, si fue un participante activo o simplemente una herramienta dispuesta. Sé que realmente ama a nuestros dos hijos, así que no puedo creer que conspirara para tener uno de ellos… Asesinado." Melty asintió silenciosamente de acuerdo. "Sin embargo, hasta que esté absolutamente seguro de su papel en todo este secreto es clave".

"Entiendo, pero ¿realmente necesitas mantener a Mein encerrada? ¡Ella es tu hija!"

"Soy consciente de eso", dijo la reina con una voz que podría convertir la sangre en hielo. Motoyasu palideció un poco. "Voy a juzgarla, dependiendo de mi sentencia, es posible que necesites adquirir una nueva compañera".

"Pero-"

"Mi decisión es definitiva, Heroe de la lanza. Por favor, no discutas conmigo más sobre este asunto".

"Está bien, lo entiendo", suspiró. Motoyasu miró a todos los demás. Sus ojos se centraron inmediatamente en la forma angelical de Firo.

Raphtalia puso una mano sobre su espada y se levantó. "Ni siquiera pienses en eso", gruñó ella.

Levantó las manos y se fue.

"¿Por qué estoy rodeado de tanto egoísmo?" La reina murmuró.

"Madre", Melty se apresuró a pararse frente a ella. "Gracias por hacer tanto por Naofumi".

La reina cerró su abanico y lo guardó. Ella le dio a su hija una sonrisa indulgente. "Entonces, ¿es Naofumi, no Heroe del escudo? Dios mío, ¿se han acercado en su corto tiempo juntos?"

Las mejillas de Melty se sonrojaron de un rojo brillante. "N... ¡No, no es así! B... Pero él me salvó la vida. Tengo una deuda con él y quiero pagarla".

Su madre siguió sonriéndole a la niña. "¿Oh? ¿Eso es todo, solo un sentido de obligación?"

Las mejillas de la niña se pusieron aún más rojas y ella miró al suelo.

"Bueno, estoy de acuerdo en que le debemos mucho. Por rescatarte, y mucho más".

"Ah", Raphtalia se acercó vacilante. "Gracias por ayudar a Naofumi-sama. Estoy muy agradecido". Ella se inclinó.

"Soy el que debería estar agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por este país y este mundo. Soy muy consciente de lo injusto que ha sido tratado. Te prometo que será rectificado. Me ocuparé de que se le dé respeto y asistencia que se ha ganado".

"Gracias, su majestad. Estoy muy aliviado de escuchar eso". Su cola comenzó a moverse vigorosamente. "Estoy seguro de que Naofumi-sama también te lo agradecerá. Aunque, ah, por favor no te ofendas si es un poco grosero. Él, ah, puede ser así a veces".

"También da miedo", agregó Melty.

Raphtalia asintió con la cabeza.

"Tenga la seguridad de que no me ofenderé. Estoy dispuesto a ir bastante lejos para tratar de compensar lo que le han hecho mi familia y mi gente. Tengo la intención de..." La reina se interrumpió cuando una de sus sombras de repente apareció a su lado. "¿Qué es?"

La sombra miró a Raphtalia y Melty. Se inclinó para susurrarle al oído a la reina.

"¡¿Qué?!" La reina gritó.

La sombra asintió y apresuradamente susurró más. Melty y Raphtalia se miraron nerviosamente.

"Ruidoso", Firo levantó la cabeza y bostezó.

"Ya veo", la reina sacó su abanico y lo abrió. "Tráelos aquí de inmediato". La sombra se inclinó rápidamente y desapareció.

"¿Hay algo mal?" Preguntó Raphtalia.

"Parece que sí".

"¿Es la iglesia? ¿Están atacando?" Raphtalia se sorprendió cuando la reina sacudió la cabeza.

"No, es un problema diferente".

XXX

Unos minutos más tarde, dos personas fueron conducidas a la enfermería. La reina Mirelia los esperaba con el rostro cubierto debajo de los ojos. Raphtalia, Firo y Melty estaban de pie detrás de ella. La primera persona que cruzó la puerta fue un hombre esbelto de mediana edad que vestía un chaleco y chaleco rojo y dorado. Su cabello era rojo brillante y tenía un par de orejas de zorro, su espesa cola se movía de un lado a otro. Detrás de él había una mujer regordeta con túnicas hechas de manchas mezcladas de blanco y negro. Tenía dos orejas rechonchas sobre la cabeza, la de la derecha era blanca y la de la izquierda era negra. Tan pronto como estuvieron en la habitación, fue el hombre quien habló.

"Entonces, nos encontramos de nuevo, Reina Mirelia. Ojalá pudiera decir que fue un placer". Él le hizo una leve reverencia que fue muy apresurada.

"Canciller Kluger", la reina habló con cortesía helada. "He recibido informes de fuerzas semihumanas que se concentran a lo largo de nuestra frontera. ¿Puede decirme la razón de esto?"

"Esto es en respuesta a **su** concentraciones de soldados a lo largo de **nuestra** frontera. Tendrían **que** amablemente explicar la razón para ello?"

_Maldita sea Aultcray_, pensó. _¡Tú estupidez va a comenzar una guerra_! "Ese fue un error que ya he reparado. He ordenado a mis tropas que regresen a sus guarniciones. Les puedo asegurar que no tengo intenciones hostiles hacia Siltwelt".

"Qué reconfortante escucharlo", dijo cortésmente. Sin embargo, su cola iba aún más fuerte. "¿Y cuáles son tus intenciones hacia el Héroe del Escudo? ¿Son igualmente benignas?"

Detrás de su abanico se lamió los labios. Había estado entrenando con el canciller Kluger durante semanas y le había costado todos sus esfuerzos evitar que él cortara las relaciones diplomáticas. Era muy listo y muy hostil hacia ella y su reino. Cuando la noticia de que su esposo idiota había convocado a los cuatro Héroes Legendarios casi provocó una guerra.

"Tengo la intención de darle el mismo trato y apoyo que todos los héroes que luchan contra las olas".

"¿Es eso así?" Preguntó amablemente. Sacó un trozo de papel de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y procedió a desplegarlo para ella. "¿Eso significa que tienes la intención de encarcelar o asesinar a los otros héroes también?"

Lo que el canciller sostenía frente a ella era uno de los carteles de recompensas que se habían pegado en todo el campo. Representaba al Escudo Héroe con sus manos envueltas alrededor de la garganta de Melty y una mirada asesina en su rostro. El cartel declaraba que había asesinado a los guardias reales y secuestrado a la princesa. Se prometió una recompensa masiva para el 'Diablo del Escudo' vivo o muerto. El corazón de la reina se hundió. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía explicar esto?

"¡Naofumi-sama nunca me secuestró! ¡Me salvó!" Melty declaró.

La reina le dirigió una mirada aguda a su hija y la niña se calmó de inmediato.

"¡Está bien!" Raphtalia dio un paso adelante. "¡Naofumi-sama nunca lastimaría a una niña! Él le salvó la vida a los guardias que intentaron matarla".

Mirelia quería gemir. Ella entendió por qué la niña defendía al Héroe del Escudo. En diferentes circunstancias, ella habría aplaudido su lealtad. Pero esto solo empeoraba la situación actual.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Kluger preguntó.

"Mi nombre es Raphtalia. Soy la espada de Naofumi-sama".

A su lado, Firo estaba saltando arriba y abajo. "¡Firo es el pájaro del amo!"

"¿Pájaro?"

Firo se transformó en una reina filoial.

Kluger parpadeó. "Ya veo, ¿entonces ustedes son los compañeros del Señor del Escudo?" Le dio a Raphtalia y Firo una reverencia mucho más profunda de lo que le había ofrecido a la reina. "Es un gran honor conocerte. ¿Dónde están los demás?"

"¿Otros?" Preguntó Raphtalia.

"Sus otros compañeros. Me gustaría conocerlos también".

"Somos solo nosotros".

"¿Qué? Bueno, supongo que debería alegrarme de que al menos se les permitiera unirse a su grupo cuando fue convocado".

Raphtalia abrió la boca, pero la reina intervino. "De hecho, ambos han sido excelentes compañeros para él". Las cosas solo empeorarían si descubriera que ambos habían sido adquiridos en una tienda de esclavos.

Kluger volvió su atención a la reina. "Si salvó a la segunda princesa, ¿por qué fue acusado de secuestrarla? ¿Por qué fue tratado como un criminal?"

"Eso se debió a una conspiración de la Iglesia de los Tres Héroes". Ella había querido mantener todos esos eventos en secreto del mundo exterior, pero no había otra opción ahora. "Fueron responsables y ya han sido tratados".

"¿Ah? ¿Y también controlan los militares de este país? Tenía la impresión de que solo la corona puede movilizar al ejército. ¿O me equivoqué?"

"No fue hecho por mi orden. Todavía estoy investigando quién fue el responsable, pero serán castigados. Puedo prometerte eso".

"Yo, mi rey y mi gente sabemos cuánto valen tus promesas". De repente pasó junto a ella, Raphtalia, Firo y Melty hacia la cama donde yacía Naofumi. Se quedó allí y miró la figura dormida. Luego se llevó una mano al corazón y cayó sobre una rodilla. El mago que había llegado con él hizo lo mismo.

La reina Mirelia tuvo un mal presentimiento en la boca del estómago. Había tenido que lidiar con un grupo de fanáticos, ahora tenía que preocuparse por uno completamente diferente.

Kluger y su compañero volvieron a levantarse. Su cola volaba tan rápido que era borrosa.

"¡¿Por qué nuestro señor está inconsciente?! ¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Fue gravemente herido en una batalla contra la iglesia. Mis sanadores lo han estado tratando".

"¡Solo él!" Kluger saludó a todas las camas vacías en la enfermería. "Si esta batalla fue tan desesperada, ¿dónde están los otros héroes? ¿Dónde están sus compañeros? ¿Por qué solo el Señor del Escudo fue tan gravemente herido?"

_Porque todos los demás eran inútiles, y tenía que hacer la mayor parte de la lucha real por su cuenta_. Mirelia solo había llegado a tiempo para ver la conclusión de la batalla, pero había escuchado los informes. Por alguna razón inexplicable, había un gran abismo en el poder entre el Héroe del Escudo y los demás. Habían sido en gran medida ineficaces y todos habrían sido asesinados si no fuera por el poder del Héroe Escudo. Sin embargo, no podía admitir que parecería que ella y los otros héroes lo estaban usando deliberadamente.

"Era la naturaleza de sus habilidades, soportó los ataques más fuertes para permitir que los otros héroes pelearan libremente".

"Qué conveniente", la cola de Kluger se detuvo de repente y respiró hondo. "Déjenme ser franco, el tratamiento vergonzoso del Lord Escudo ha durado demasiado y ya no será tolerado". De un bolsillo diferente, sacó un pergamino con un sello de cera. Se lo entregó a la reina.

Ella confirmó que era el sello del Rey Leo Séptimo y lo rompió. Ella abrió el pergamino y leyó el contenido. Consistía en un solo párrafo y confirmaba sus peores temores.

"¿Tu país nos declarará la guerra a menos que te demos el Héroe del Escudo?"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Raphtalia desenvainó su espada y se puso en posición de lucha. A su lado, Firo bajó la cabeza y se preparó para cargar. "¡No lo llevarás!"

"Espera. Espera, entiendes mal". Kluger hizo un gesto de calma. "En Siltwelt adoramos a la Iglesia del Héroe del Escudo, él es nuestro dios hecho carne. En Siltwelt será tratado con el respeto que se merece. Lo apoyaremos en todo lo posible y haremos todo lo que nos pida. Todos, desde su ¡La majestad del campesino más bajo será su fiel seguidor!

"Es verdad", habló el mago que había estado en silencio hasta ahora. "Solo deseamos servirle, eso es todo. ¿De verdad crees que el Lord Escudo está mejor aquí? ¿En un país donde todos lo odian?"

"No todos lo odian", dijo Raphtalia. "Mucha gente sabe lo buen hombre que es".

"¿Y el resto?"

Raphtalia frunció el ceño. "No puedo negar que hay muchas personas que lo odian. Naofumi-sama estaba planeando ir a Siltwelt. No pudimos debido a lo fuertemente vigilada que estaba la frontera".

"¡Él quería venir a nosotros, y no se le permitió hacerlo!" Dijo Kluger indignado. Él fulminó con la mirada a la reina. "¡Dime que esto fue **otro** error! ¡Juraste** que** los héroes serían libres de visitar otras tierras si quisieran!"

Ella había hecho esa promesa y la habría cumplido. Realmente no podía culpar a Kluger por su ira. O era una reina que rompió sus promesas, o era una reina que carecía de la autoridad para mantenerlas. Ninguna de las circunstancias hablaba bien de ella.

"Reina Mirelia de Melromarc, solo hay dos opciones. Puedes permitirme llevar al Señor del Escudo a Siltwelt conmigo, o puedes comenzar una guerra con mi país. Y creo que debes saber que tanto Shildfrieden como Faubley han acordado únete a nosotros si se trata de eso. Después de robar los cuatro héroes legendarios, ninguna nación confía en ti. Por supuesto, puedes matarme o encarcelarme ", se encogió de hombros. "Pero si no regreso al atardecer, será una señal de guerra".

Mirelia apretó la mandíbula. Estaba segura de que podría haber arreglado las cosas. Ella podría haber reprimido a la iglesia, haberle dado justicia al Escudo Héroe y haber convencido a los otros países de mantener la frágil paz para facilitar detener las olas. ¡Todo lo que necesitaba era un poco más de tiempo para poner sus planes en acción! Pero la estupidez de Altcray lo había hecho imposible. Si ella se negara a entregar al Héroe del Escudo ahora, habría guerra. Una guerra que podría no solo destruir su país, sino también hacer que todo el mundo cayera a las olas mientras se mataban entre sí. Para evitar eso, para darle al mundo alguna esperanza de supervivencia, tenía que mantener la paz entre los países.

"Entiendo."

"¿Qué?" Melty lloró. "¡Pero madre no puedes!"

"Es la única forma, Melty. ¿O quieres que mueran miles de personas?"

Raphtalia parecía insegura. "Naofumi-sama quería ir a Siltwelt, pero no sé si todavía lo hace".

"Si el Lord Escudo desea regresar a este país, no lo detendremos. Aunque honestamente no puedo imaginar por qué querría hacerlo. Por supuesto, ustedes también son bienvenidos, compañeros heroicos. Puedo garantizar serás bien tratado". Kluger asintió al mago.

"Soy el lanzador de hechizos y maestro de lo arcano. ¡He estudiado y descifrado la ley de la magia! ¡Muéstrame el camino a casa! ¡Puerta de enlace!" Un círculo de luz de siete pies de ancho apareció en la habitación. "Por favor, pasa. Esto nos llevará al castillo del Rey Leo".

Raphtalia dudó y volvió a mirar a la reina. "Lo siento, pero tal vez esto sea lo mejor". Fue a la cama y levantó a Naofumi en sus brazos.

La cabeza de Firo se precipitaba entre Raphtalia y Melty. "¿Qué hay de Mel-chan?"

"Ella no puede venir con nosotros, Firo. Vamos, Naofumi-sama nos necesita".

"¡Firo no quiere dejar a Mel-chan!"

"Lo sé", suspiró Raphtalia. Ella volvió a mirarlos. "Adiós." Ella llevó a Naofumi a través del círculo de luz.

"¡Ah!" Firo miró a Melty.

"Está bien Firo-chan, nos volveremos a ver".

"¿Promesa?"

"Lo prometo."

Firo lo miró pero luego asintió. "Bien entonces." Ella se apresuró a través del círculo.

Kluger se volvió y le hizo una reverencia cortés a la reina, su cola estaba finalmente tranquila. "Su Majestad." Él entró.

El último fue el mago. Tan pronto como ella se fue, la puerta de entrada desapareció.


	2. Siervo de Lord escudo

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia original)_

* * *

Naofumi abrió los ojos. Se sentía perfectamente normal. No había dolor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo. _Supongo que sobreviví_, pensó. Aunque no tenía ningún dolor, notó un gran peso en su pecho. Enfocando sus ojos, vio a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio que dormía en su pecho.

"¡Firo! ¡Quítate de mí, maldito pájaro!"

Sus ojos se abrieron y bostezó. "Ruidoso."

"Firo. Fuera. Ahora."

"¡Maestro despierto! ¡Firo está muy feliz!" Ella lo abrazó. "¡Firo estaba tan preocupado!"

Suspirando, Naofumi se palmeó la cabeza. "Está bien ahora."

"¿Naofumi-sama?" Raphtalia se levantó de una silla al lado de su cama. "¿Estás bien? Los curanderos dijeron que habían curado todas tus heridas, pero que todavía habría un efecto secundario de la maldición que usaste".

"¿Después del efecto?" Naofumi dijo nerviosamente. Eso no sonó bien. Bueno, no parecía estar herido y no tenía dolor. Decidió levantar sus estadísticas. "¡Maldita sea!"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Todas mis estadísticas básicas se han reducido en un treinta por ciento! Lo único que sigue igual es mi defensa. ¡Todo lo demás cayó!" Entonces, ¿este fue el costo de usar Blutopfer? No solo sufrió dolor y lesiones inmediatos, sino que también hubo una penalización del sistema. _¡Maldición! ¡Ese movimiento es definitivamente un último recurso!_

"Está bien Naofumi-sama", le aseguró Raphtalia. "Hablé con los sanadores y me dijeron que el efecto posterior desaparecerá en aproximadamente un mes. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron con su magia, el resto tendrá que dejarse en recuperación natural".

"Huh, bueno, eso es un alivio al menos. ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta la próxima ola?"

"Bueno, has estado durmiendo durante dos días, por lo que debería ser en unos dos meses".

"Hmmm, entonces debería estar completamente recuperado para entonces. Bueno, es mejor de lo que podría haber sido, pero" murmuró Naofumi. "Todavía necesitamos seguir encendiéndonos. Necesitamos encontrar una manera de que tú y Firo suban de nivel cuarenta".

Antes de todo el lío con el intento de asesinato de Melty y su conversión en fugitivos buscados, habían estado enfrentando un problema diferente. En este mundo parecía haber límites de nivel. Cuando llegaste a los cuarenta no podías avanzar más. Había una manera de clasificarse y continuar adquiriendo XP y más niveles, pero requería acceso al Reloj de Arena de la Era del Dragón. Que, desafortunadamente, estaba bajo el control del rey. Naofumi y sus compañeros habían sido excluidos por decreto real, por lo que los tres no podían pasar del nivel cuarenta. _Bastardos_, pensó Naofumi, _esperan que arriesgue mi vida luchando contra las olas de la calamidad, pero hacen que sea lo más difícil posible que me fortalezca._ Si no fuera por un puñado de personas decentes como Raphtalia, Firo y el viejo de la tienda de armas, realmente podría dejar que todo este mundo se queme.

"No hay forma de evitarlo. Tenemos que obtener acceso a uno de los Relojes de arena de la Era del Dragón". Cuando dijo esto, Firo finalmente se deslizó de él.

"No creo que eso sea un problema, Naofumi-sama".

"¿En serio? ¿Murió ese rey basura o algo así? No lo veo de repente ayudándonos, incluso si salvamos a sus hijas y a los otros héroes".

"Bueno en realidad…"

Raphtalia lo contó sobre los eventos que habían sucedido mientras se estaba recuperando.

"¿Estamos en Siltwelt?"

Raphtalia asintió con la cabeza. "Estamos en el castillo del rey y somos sus invitados. Todos aquí nos han tratado muy bien".

"Veo." Ahora que lo pensaba, miró a su alrededor. Estaba acostado en una cama excepcionalmente grande con sábanas increíblemente suaves. Todos los muebles de la habitación parecían de caoba tallada. Había una gran ventana panorámica a través de la cual fluía la luz del sol. Estos fueron alojamientos de primera clase. Desde su llegada a este mundo, se había visto obligado a pasar la mayoría de las noches en hostales baratos y deteriorados. La semana pasada se habían visto obligados a acampar o dormir bajo las estrellas. Esto fue un paso adelante. ¿Era realmente posible que las cosas finalmente mejoraran? Notó que Raphtalia estaba un poco inquieta. "¿Algo mal?"

"Naofumi-sama, sé que querías venir aquí, pero ¿crees que nos quedaremos?"

"No lo sé. Quiero decir que aún no he conocido a nadie, pero es posible. Quiero decir que si me tratan mejor que Melromarc, probablemente lo haré".

"Oh ya veo." Raphtalia sonaba un poco triste.

"¿Hay algún problema con eso?" Preguntó sorprendido. "Teniendo en cuenta cómo las personas allí tratan a los semihumanos, esperaría que estuvieras encantado de estar aquí".

"No es eso. Creo que es maravilloso estar en un lugar donde me tratan como a una persona y no una cosa".

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la expresión sombría?"

"Solo estoy pensando en el buen hombre de la herrería y el boticario y la dama de la tienda de magia y los soldados que lucharon con nosotros durante la ola y toda la gente de la aldea de Lute y los demás a quienes hemos ayudado".

"¡Y Mel-chan!" Intervino Firo.

Raphtalia asintió con la cabeza. "Toda esa gente sabe que eres un buen hombre y quería ayudarte. ¿No los estamos abandonando si nos quedamos aquí?"

Naofumi suspiró. "Supongo que podría verse de esa manera. Pero, sinceramente, no puedo dejar de pensar en todas las personas que susurraron sobre mí a mis espaldas. Violador. Molestia. Demonio. Escoria. La mayoría de las personas allí nunca me dieron la oportunidad. "Me odiaban y querían que muriera a pesar de que nunca fue mi elección venir aquí. E incluso si hay algunas personas decentes allá atrás, no importa cuando todos los que tienen poder me odien". Comenzó a marcar puntos en sus dedos. "El rey de la basura, la princesa perra, el maldito papa, los nobles, los líderes de las fuerzas armadas". Sacudió la cabeza. "Si todos quieren hacer mi vida un infierno, ¿por qué debería quedarme allí?"

"¡Pero creo que la reina es diferente! ¡Ella fue quien dirigió los refuerzos que acabaron con las fuerzas del Papa. Dijo que iba a reprimir a la iglesia y castigar a todos los responsables de cómo fue tratado! ¡Incluso el rey y la princesa Malty! Ella prometió que recibirías un trato justo de ahora en adelante".

Naofumi se echó a reír. "¡He escuchado eso antes! Cuando fui convocado con los otros héroes, el rey basura nos dio la bienvenida y nos prometió a todos su ayuda y protección. Le creí. Entonces él y su hija perra me tendieron una trampa e hicieron todo lo posible para hacerme sentir miserable y asegurarme de que fracasé. ¿Y esperas que confíe en que la _esposa de_ ese hombre sea diferente?

"Pero Melromarc es un matriarcado. El rey solo gobierna por la autoridad de la reina, ella es la que tiene el poder".

"¿Asi que…?"

Raphtalia parpadeó. "Entonces, ella tiene el poder de arreglar las cosas. Naofumi-sama, ¿por qué no al menos darle una oportunidad?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "¿Quieres que confíe en ella? ¿En serio? No tengo absolutamente ninguna razón para hacerlo".

"Pero ella vino a pelear contra el Papa contigo y los otros héroes".

"Claro, _después de que_ la iglesia intentó asesinar a su hija. El Papa quería reemplazar a la familia real y gobernar el país como una teocracia. Cualquier gobernante actuará cuando su trono y sus hijos estén en grave peligro. Ella no lo hizo por mi bien."

"Supongo que es cierto, pero ella me dijo cuánto lamentaba lo que le hicieron pasar y que planeaba arreglar las cosas".

"Raphtalia, he estado en este mundo durante cuatro meses. Si le importaba un bledo, ¿dónde estaba? Solo aparecía cuando su propio trasero estaba en la línea. Eso debería decirte que no una prioridad. Tal vez ella no sea tan mala como su marido de basura o su hija perra. Eso no significa que ella se pondrá del lado de mí y se volverá contra ellos. No hizo nada durante cuatro meses, pero ahora de repente va a meterse y cambiar ¿todo para mí?" Sacudió la cabeza otra vez. "Creer que eso es simplemente ingenuo".

"Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de reunirte con ella, Naofumi-sama. Si lo hicieras, estoy seguro de que verías qué persona tan fuerte y moral es".

"Tal vez, pero ¿cuáles son las probabilidades? ¿No es mucho más probable que te haya engañado y te haya dicho lo que querías escuchar? Después de todo, es la madre de la perra. La manzana no cae lejos del árbol".

"No puedes asumir que ella es como su hija".

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Mel-chan es agradable!" Declaró Firo.

"También sigue siendo una niña pequeña. No se puede saber en qué tipo de persona se convertirá".

Firo se cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara.

"Realmente creo que si regresáramos las cosas serían mejores", dijo Raphtalia.

"Le di una oportunidad a ese país y todo lo que hicieron fue abusar de mí. Démosle una oportunidad a este lugar ahora". Ella abrió la boca para discutir. "Prometo que si son tan malos o peores, podemos regresar, y puedo conocer a esta reina. Seguramente habrá muchas personas buenas aquí también, ¿verdad? Las olas no solo afectan a un lugar. Entonces, allí hay personas aquí que también necesitan ayuda".

Ella suspiró. "Supongo que es verdad".

"Bien, me alegra que estés de acuerdo".

XXX

Aproximadamente un cuarto de hora después, una enfermera vino a ver a Naofumi. Tan pronto como vio que estaba levantado, se excusó. Unos minutos más tarde llegó el canciller Kluger. Se paró frente a Naofumi, se llevó la mano al corazón y cayó sobre una rodilla. Sus ojos estaban bajos mientras hablaba.

"Lord escudo, es mi mayor alegría verte bien. Soy el canciller Kluger von Runstadt, en nombre de mi rey, te doy la bienvenida formal a la nación de Siltwelt. Cualquier cosa que desees se te proporcionará".

Naofumi se sintió incómodo. "¿Lord escudo?"

"Así es como todos los que adoran en la Iglesia del Héroe del Escudo se refieren a ti", dijo Raphtalia.

"Ya veo, por favor levanta tus ojos. No necesito ningún título elegante. Soy solo un otaku de Japón. Mi nombre es Iwatani Naofumi".

Kluger levantó la vista pero permaneció sobre una rodilla. "Como desees, Naofumi-dono".

"Solo Naofumi está bien".

Kluger sacudió la cabeza. "Uno no se dirige a su señor y salvador de una manera tan familiar".

Naofumi se frotó la nuca. Este tratamiento lo estaba extrañando. _¿Piensa que soy el Buda o algo así? _"Mira, no estoy seguro de lo que piensas, pero solo soy un chico común".

Kluger asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, he estudiado las escrituras divinas. Eras un hombre mortal de un mundo llamado 'Japón' y convocado aquí para salvar al mundo de las olas de la calamidad. Pero en el momento en que el Escudo Santo te juzgó digno, te transformaste en la física manifestación de nuestro dios".

"Oh muchacho", murmuró por lo bajo. El papa se había proclamado a sí mismo como un dios. Naofumi no estaba bajo tales delirios. Su falta de una vida social en casa era prueba suficiente de eso.

Kluger finalmente se puso de pie. "Naofumi-dono, el rey y la nobleza se han reunido para conocerte. Si te apetece, ¿asistirías a una audiencia real?"

"Claro" _Bueno, si nada más, esto al menos debería ir mejor que el anterior._

Kluger lo condujo a él, a Raphtalia y a Firo por los pasillos del castillo. Cada vez que pasaban un sirviente o un guardia, inmediatamente se arrodillaban ante él. Kluger los condujo a la sala del trono, una gran sala de columnas de unos cuarenta metros de largo. Dentro había quizás trescientas o cuatrocientas personas, todas muy bien vestidas y todas no humanas. Algunos tenían una apariencia humana junto con orejas o cuernos de animales y una cola. Algunos parecían más como animales que simplemente usaban ropa y se paraban sobre sus patas traseras. Hasta donde podía ver, la separación era de 50/50. Todas las caras se volvieron hacia él y lo miraron en silencio. En el otro extremo del pasillo, una figura se sentó en un trono de huesos dorados.

Kluger le susurró al oído. "Por favor, ve al trono y preséntate".

Al no ver ninguna alternativa, asintió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con Raphtalia y Firo a cada lado. Sus pasos resonaron claramente en el piso de piedra. No se escuchó un susurro, el pasillo estaba en silencio como una tumba. Naofumi podía sentir todos los ojos fijos en él. Le tomó todo el valor que pudo reunir para seguir avanzando.

Sentado en el trono frente a él había un hombre con cara de león y melena. Una corona de joyas estaba sobre su cabeza y estaba cubierto de púrpura. El rey lo miraba con la misma intensidad tácita que todos los demás.

Se detuvo a tres metros frente al trono, Raphtalia y Firo hicieron lo mismo. Como no había recibido ninguna otra instrucción, habló presentándose.

"Soy Iwatani Naofumi, el Héroe del Escudo. Estos son mis compañeros Raphtalia y Firo. Gracias por invitarme aquí y brindarme su hospitalidad. Estamos bajo su cuidado".

El león se levantó de su trono y bajó de su estrado. Puso una mano sobre su corazón y cayó sobre una rodilla mientras bajaba los ojos. Como uno, todos los demás en la sala del trono hicieron lo mismo.

"Soy el Rey Leo Jaeger, séptimo rey de ese nombre. Ser bienvenido en mi hogar y en mi nación, Lord escudo. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo. Mandame y obedeceré. Soy sirviente del Lord escudo".

Una vez que se dijo eso, cada otra garganta repitió: " **Soy el sirviente del Lord Escudo**".

Naofumi miró a todas las personas que lo rodeaban sobre una rodilla y se negó a mirar hacia arriba.

_¿En qué me he metido?_


	3. la justicia de la reina

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia_ original)

* * *

Cuando la reina Mirelia regresó a su castillo esa mañana, fue menos un regreso a casa que una invasión a pequeña escala. Ella irrumpió en la cabeza de un ejército en miniatura de caballeros y lanzadores de magia. Los héroes y sus compañeros también estuvieron presentes, pero trajeron la retaguardia. Los guardias se sorprendieron al verla a ella y a su séquito. No había enviado noticias de que vendría. La reina fue informada de que Aultcray estaba en la sala del trono, así que allí se dirigía. Cuando ella y su gente irrumpieron por las puertas, el rey se sobresaltó, pero en el momento en que la reconoció, sonrió.

"¡Mi reina! ¡Finalmente has regresado! ¡Melty! Estoy tan contenta de que estés... espera, ¿por qué Malty está encadenada?"

"Soy la reina que ordena el origen del poder. He leído y descifrado una ley de la naturaleza. Encarcelarlo con hielo. **Prisión de hielo**".

Al instante, el Rey Aultcray se encontró dentro de una jaula de hielo. Los guardias en la sala del trono estaban todos sorprendidos, pero como la reina tenía la máxima autoridad, ninguno de ellos actuó.

"¡¿Qué?! Mi reina, ¿qué significa esto?"

"Estás bajo arresto, el cargo es traición". Se volvió hacia algunos de sus caballeros. "Mándelo y llévelo a una de las celdas. Haga lo mismo con Malty. Luego envíe a los jinetes a todas las casas nobles de esta ciudad con una citación. Deben asistir a un juicio esta noche y dar testimonio de la justicia de la reina".

"¡Qué!" Aultcray atónito gritó. "¿Traición? ¡Reina mía, nunca te traicionaría! ¿Quién te dijo tal cosa? ¡Lo que se te dijo fue una mentira!"

"Ya veremos."

Mientras se llevaban su jaula, le rogó a su esposa que lo escuchara, pero ella hizo oídos sordos.

XXX

El juicio comenzó al atardecer. Se llevó a cabo en el mismo patio donde Naofumi se había visto obligado a pelear contra Motoyasu. Arriba en la galería, los nobles y las mujeres estaban nerviosos. Varios rumores salvajes habían estado volando por la ciudad; estaban a punto de ser atacados por Siltwelt, el demonio del escudo había asesinado a la segunda princesa, había asesinado a ambas princesas, el papa había matado al demonio del escudo, los tres verdaderos héroes habían matado al demonio del escudo, el demonio del escudo había asesinado de alguna manera al papa. Ese último fue fácilmente el rumor más aterrador de todos. Lo que se sumó a la confusión fueron los informes y avistamientos de sacerdotes, monjas y caballeros santos arrestados aquí en el capitolio. ¡Y luego hubo una convocatoria real para asistir a este juicio del rey Aultcray y la princesa Malty! ¿Que estaba pasando? Entonces, mientras esperaban que comenzara el juicio, se movieron nerviosamente y se susurraron el uno al otro. Se difundieron más rumores, se hicieron conjeturas salvajes y la gente trató de calmar sus temores.

Cuando el sol se sumergió bajo el horizonte, comenzó. Aultcray y Malty fueron arrastrados al centro del patio, ambos bajo una fuerte guardia con collares de hierro y esposas encadenadas. La corona del rey no se veía por ninguna parte. La princesa Malty había sido despojada de su espada y su costosa armadura y vestía un sencillo vestido. En ambos pechos se podían ver claramente focas esclavas. Esto fue deliberado ya que dichos sellos podrían hacerse invisibles hasta que se activen. La reina obviamente quería que todos supieran cuán lejos habían caído los dos.

Los cuernos sonaron cuando la reina entró. A su lado estaba la princesa Melty y detrás de ella estaban los tres héroes junto con los asistentes de la reina. Nadie en la galería pensó que era extraño que el demonio del escudo no estuviera presente. Si hubiera sido _que_ hubiera parecido la más extraña circunstancia de todos. A la llegada de la reina, Aultcray y Malty fueron arrodillados. El rey no hizo ningún esfuerzo para luchar contra esto, pero Malty gritó a los guardias que le quitaran las manos de encima mientras prometía que recordaría sus caras.

Mientras la reina Mirelia hablaba, su voz llegaba a las vigas traseras. "Antes de comenzar el juicio, debo hacer un anuncio importante. La Iglesia del Papa de los Tres Héroes y sus seguidores intentaron asesinar tanto a las princesas reales como a los cuatro héroes legendarios. Tenía la intención de dar un golpe y usurpar mi autoridad como monarca legítimo de Melromarc. Él y muchos de sus seguidores fueron asesinados en la batalla contra los cuatro héroes. Muchos más que apoyaron sus acciones traidoras han sido arrestados. He ordenado a todos aquellos que reconocerán al Héroe del Escudo como igual a al Héroe de la Espada, al Héroe del Arco y al Héroe de la Lanza se les otorgará misericordia. Los que se nieguen serán ejecutados".

Se escucharon jadeos en toda la galería. Una semana antes, el Papa había sido la segunda persona más importante del reino. La nobleza y el público en general lo creía un hombre verdaderamente bueno y justo. Casi todos ellos eran seguidores de la fe de los Tres Héroes. Muchos no se describirían a sí mismos como devotos, pero eran creyentes. La reina lamentaba la dureza de sus acciones, ya que muchos en el clero habían sido genuinamente fieles a sus creencias y habían hecho mucho bien por la gente común. Sin embargo, fue exactamente debido a esta devoción decidida que ella no podía perdonar a nadie que se negara a aceptar al Héroe del Escudo como uno de los cuatro. Los fanáticos eran simplemente demasiado peligrosos para evitarlos. Incluso si era cruel, era mejor que la seguridad de su país y la gente se deshicieran de ellos.

"Dadas estas acciones, se declara a la Iglesia de los Tres Héroes como una organización herética y está prohibida. Cualquiera que persista en los principios de esta fe será declarado hereje y sujeto a ejecución inmediata. Por lo tanto, todas las tierras y propiedades de la iglesia son confiscadas, y declaro la fe de los Cuatro Héroes para ser la religión oficial de Melromarc".

Nadie en las gradas se atrevió a decir ninguna objeción, aunque esta era la doctrina religiosa que habían seguido toda su vida.

"Ahora, comenzaremos el juicio y determinaremos la culpabilidad o inocencia del acusado".

"¡Madre!" Malty aulló cuando volvió a ponerse de pie. "¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Fui la víctima! ¿Cómo puedes acusarme de traición? ¡Es una locura!"

"Es verdad, mi reina", Aultcray también se levantó. A diferencia de su hija, él era solemne y tranquilo mientras hablaba. "Ninguno de nosotros cometería traición contra ti".

"¡Así es! ¡Libéranos en este instante!"

"¿Crees que eres inocente?" La reina respondió con un tono helado. "Ya veremos. Si se demuestra que eres inocente, te pediré disculpas y admitiré mi error. Creo que debería hacerte saber que los sellos que te puse se activarán si dices una mentira. También están configurados para continuamente te castiga hasta que admites la verdad. ¿Entiendes? "

"Sí," dijo Aultcray

"¿Estás diciendo que no vas a creer a tu propia hija? ¡Nunca miento!"

Al instante, el sello de su pecho se encendió y la energía recorrió su cuerpo. La princesa Malty se tambaleó y aulló.

"¡Miento! ¡Miento! ¡Todos mienten a veces!"

El sello quedó inactivo y el dolor se detuvo. Se agachó y se la oyó jadear. Estando de pie,la reina no mostró ni una pizca de simpatía.

"Si desea evitar ese dolor, le sugiero que responda a todas las preguntas con sinceridad. Comencemos desde el principio, Aultcray, le ordené que mantuviera la paz y siguiera el consenso internacional. ¿Por qué no solo realizó el ritual sagrado sino también convocar a los cuatro héroes?

El rey bajó la cabeza y habló. "El Papa me dijo que era mejor para Melromarc, que al convocar a los cuatro le daríamos a nuestra gente la mejor oportunidad posible de sobrevivir a las olas".

"¿Entiendes que al hacerlo casi comenzaste una guerra? Rompiste mi palabra y ahora ninguna otra nación confía en nosotros".

"Mi deber era para con usted y este país, no para el resto del mundo".

"Qué noble. ¿Fue también por la nobleza que deliberadamente arrojaste falsas acusaciones sobre el Héroe del Escudo?"

"¡El demonio del escudo es malvado!"

"Esa no fue una respuesta. Responde mi pregunta".

"Lo hice para proteger a nuestra gente. El Papa me explicó que el diablo sería guapo y de una manera agradable. Que muchas personas podrían ser engañadas por él. Para proteger a los inocentes, era necesario revelar su verdadera naturaleza a todos."

Su sello no se activó. Honestamente creía cada palabra que había dicho.

"Malty, ¿el Héroe Escudo te violó?"

"¡Sí, lo hizo!" La energía chispeó y ella aulló aún más fuerte que antes. "¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo hizo!" Un rayo crepitó y continuó entrando en su cuerpo.

Motoyasu se puso de pie de un salto. "¡Para esto!"

Dos caballeros desenvainaron sus espadas y le impidieron el paso hacia la reina. Motoyasu los miró a los dos pero no trató de pasar. "¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a Mein?"

"No estoy haciendo nada, Heroe de la lanza, salvo buscar la verdad", la reina no se molestó en mirarlo. "Ella es la que causa su propio dolor y es la única que puede ponerle fin".

Ella aguantó por tal vez medio minuto antes de arrodillarse y gritar. "¡Bien! ¡Nunca me violó! ¡Ni siquiera me tocó!" La electricidad se desvaneció.

Motoyasu palideció. "No es cierto, de ninguna manera".

Ren se acercó y le palmeó el hombro.

La reina no detuvo su interrogatorio. "Aultcray, cuando castigaste al Héroe Escudo, ¿sabías que la acusación de Malty era falsa?"

"¡El Escudo del Diablo es malvado! ¡Sé que es malvado!"

"Responder a mi pregunta."

El rey tragó. "Yo sabía."

"Entonces, ¿condenaste deliberadamente a un hombre inocente y destruiste su reputación?"

"¡Él no es inocente!" Su sello provocó una vida repentina y él gritó. "¡Muy bien! ¡Era inocente de este crimen!" Las chispas se detuvieron.

"Después de la segunda ola, obligaste al Héroe del Escudo a luchar contra el Héroe de la Lanza para liberar al esclavo semihumano que era su único miembro del grupo. ¿Por qué?"

El rey se lamió los labios. "No pudo ser ejecutado porque habría llevado a una guerra con Siltwelt, pero no quería que ganara niveles y se convirtiera en una amenaza mayor".

"¿Asumo que es la misma razón por la que le negaste el acceso a él y a su grupo al Reloj de Arena de la Era del Dragón?"

"…Así es."

"¿Entiendes lo estúpido que fue eso?" Su actitud tranquila comenzó a deshilacharse mientras dejaba ver algo de su frustración. "¡Las profecías dicen que solo los héroes legendarios pueden derrotar las olas de calamidad! ¡Al tratar de mantener a uno de los cuatro héroes débiles y con poca potencia, estás ayudando a acabar con el mundo!"

"¡No! ¡No fue nada de eso! Solo estaba tratando de limitar cuánto daño podía hacer".

"¿Y esperabas que muriera en una de las olas?"

"Si sucediera, no lloraría".

"No, no hasta que el mundo se haya consumido por el caos y el desastre. Pero para entonces sería demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué no puedes entender que los héroes son nuestra única esperanza de salvación?"

"Los tres verdaderos héroes serán suficientes".

"¿Estás dispuesto a apostar al mundo entero por eso?"

Él apretó la mandíbula y la miró.

"No exigiré que respondas, ya que creo que tu respuesta es obvia. ¿Conspiraste con la iglesia para asesinar a Melty?"

"¿Qué?" Parecía estar realmente conmocionado por la acusación. "¡No! ¡Nunca lastimaría a mi hija! ¡La amo y daría mi vida por mantenerla a salvo!" El sello estaba inactivo.

Aunque no lo demostró, la reina se sintió aliviada al saber que su esposo no había dejado que su odio lo llevara tan lejos. Todavía puede haber esperanza de que pueda ser redimido. Finalmente.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Malty? ¿Conspiraste para asesinar a tu hermana?"

Malty se lamió los labios y se detuvo. "No supe nada hasta que se hizo el intento. Nunca levanté una mano para lastimar a Melty".

La reina miró a su hija mayor. "Qué respuesta más cuidadosa y deliberada que es. Dime, cuando se _hizo_ aprender la iglesia quería matarla ¿hizo ningún esfuerzo para proteger a su hermana? Le informo a su padre o el héroe de la lanza que era la amenaza real y que el Heroe del escudo era inocente?

Se lamió los labios nuevamente y sus ojos se movieron como si buscaran una vía de escape. Su padre la miraba con creciente horror.

"Respóndeme."

"No sabía que la iglesia me iba a traicionar o que el Papa se había vuelto loco".

"Responde la pregunta".

"¡No estoy equivocada, madre! ¡Soy la víctima aquí!" Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. "¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con tu propio hijo?"

"Malty, responderás la pregunta, o haré que te ejecuten aquí en el acto". Hizo un gesto con la mano y dos guardias sacaron sus espadas. Un jadeo colectivo atravesó la multitud.

Las lágrimas dejaron de fluir y Malty apretó los dientes. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y habló desafiante. "¡No, no la ayudé! ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Me habría convertido en un enemigo de la iglesia. Además, soy la próxima reina. Ella es una sobra. El reino no la necesita".

"Hermana," Melty dejó escapar un sollozo.

Aultcray la miró como si nunca antes hubiera visto a esta persona en su vida.

Motoyasu enterró su cabeza en sus manos. Tanto Ren como Itsuki le dieron palmaditas en los hombros y hablaron de aliento.

"Creo que he escuchado suficiente. Ahora te juzgaré. Ambos son culpables de numerosos crímenes. Te repudio y te despojo de tu estatus real".

Aultcray bajó la cabeza y parecía completamente derrotado.

"¡No puedes hacer eso, madre! ¿Cómo va a sobrevivir este país sin que yo lo dirija?"

"Eso ya no es asunto tuyo, Melty será la próxima reina. Tienes otras cosas de qué preocuparte. Aultcray, aunque desobedeciste mis órdenes y casi provocaste un desastre, tendré en cuenta tu servicio pasado a este país como un héroe de siete estrellas Aunque ya no eres el rey o un asesor de la corona, te permitiré permanecer a mi servicio. Si puedes renunciar a tu odio y encontrar la sabiduría que alguna vez tuviste, podrás redimirte a mis ojos. "

"Entiendo, mi reina". Habló con voz cansada e inclinó la cabeza.

A su lado, Malty seguía de pie, alta y desafiante, su rabia evidente.

"Ya no tienes lugar dentro de este condado. Te despojo de todas tus posesiones, propiedades y títulos. Te expulso. En siete días debes irte de las fronteras de Melromarc. Si te encuentran en este país después de esa vez serás asesinado de inmediato. Haré una excepción, si alguno de los héroes desea que estés en su grupo, te permitiré permanecer en este país mientras luches junto a ellos".

"¡Diablos no!" Motoyasu gritó. "¡No quiero tener nada que ver con esta perra mentirosa!"

"¡Motoyasu! ¡No puedes abandonarme! ¡Por favor, te amo!" El sello se activó y ella gritó de dolor.

"Wow", dijo Itsuki.

"No es broma", estuvo de acuerdo Ren.

"¡Cierto!" Gritó Malty. "¡No lo amo! ¡Solo creo que es divertido y bueno en la cama!" Las chispas se detuvieron.

Motoyasu bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

La reina se volvió para mirar a los héroes. "¿Alguno de ustedes...?"

"Sí, claro", dijo Ren.

"No es una oportunidad", dijo Itsuki.

"Entonces este asunto se cierra. Los guardias sacan a esta persona de los terrenos del castillo. Paga el viaje a cualquier destino que desee y dale siete días de comida y agua". Y con eso la reina comenzó a salir de la caja.

"¡TE ODIO!" Malty gritó a todo pulmón. "¡Nunca te olvidaré!"

La reina no le hizo caso.


	4. Restriccion admirable

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia original)_

* * *

"Nunca debiste haber sido convocado a Melromarc", dijo Kluger. "Se acordó en una conferencia internacional el orden en que se realizaría la Santa Invocación. Fuimos terceros y te habríamos convocado. Aquí es donde siempre debiste llegar, Naofumi-dono".

"¿Eh?"

Tras la introducción a la corte real y la nobleza, se celebró una gran fiesta en su honor. Tocaban músicos y había mesas enteras repletas de deliciosa comida. Firo estaba en el cielo, ese pájaro glotón corría de mesa en mesa llenando su boca. Raphtalia estaba actualmente rodeada por una multitud de nobles. Siendo un compañero del Señor del Escudo, todos querían hablar con ella y escuchar sus aventuras.

Naofumi había recibido una atención aún mayor, aunque las personas aquí tendían a mantener la distancia y simplemente lo miraban. Parecía sentirse más intimidado y no estaban a punto de acercarse a él y presentarse. Se sentía seriamente como si fuera un objeto de adoración, o tal vez un líder de culto. Definitivamente no era solo un héroe para estas personas.

Naofumi entendió que este nivel de reverencia NO era normal, incluso para un héroe legendario. Había visto cómo los otros tres habían sido tratados por el público y la nobleza en Melromarc. Si bien todos eran amados y admirados, era más como una celebridad. Eran el equivalente de estrellas de rock o ídolos de cine. Obtuvieron un trato especial y recompensas solo por ser quienes eran, pero no hubo ningún tipo de histeria religiosa. Por la forma en que la gente lo miraba aquí, también podría haber convertido el agua en vino. Habiendo tratado con el Papa de los Tres Héroes que se había proclamado a sí mismo un dios, Naofumi no disfrutó de esta reverencia inmerecida.

Todavía era infinitamente mejor que el trato que había recibido del rey basura y la mayoría de la gente de Melromarc. Solo deseaba que pudiera haber algún tipo de medio feliz donde no fuera visto como un criminal o un icono religioso. Sin embargo, Naofumi no estaba seguro de qué hacer, no quería decir ni actuar de una manera que ofendiera a las personas. ¿Cómo pasas de ser un salvador y un dios vivo a un buen tipo que intenta ayudar a la gente? ¿Fue posible?

Finalmente, el zorro se le acercó y lo llevó a la sala del trono. Este fue el canciller Kluger quien dirigió los asuntos cotidianos del reino. Según Raphtalia, él fue quien lo trajo aquí. Aparentemente, su estado era lo suficientemente alto como para poder acercarse a él y tener una conversación normal.

"Naofumi-dono, me doy cuenta de que todo esto debe ser muy extraño para ti. Dado el trato despreciable que recibiste de esos salvajes. No dudes en preguntarme cualquier cosa. Estoy a tu servicio".

Lo primero que preguntó fue si había sido mala suerte que los cuatro héroes hubieran sido convocados donde estaban. Fue entonces cuando Kluger arrojó una bomba.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Naofumi.

"Cuando llegó la primera ola de calamidad, se celebró una conferencia internacional. Allí se acordó que los héroes legendarios serían convocados y el orden en que serían convocados. Siltwelt sería el tercero en ese orden y Melromarc el cuarto. De acuerdo con las profecías antiguas, solo los héroes legendarios pueden derrotar a las olas y evitar el fin del mundo. Por tradición, los países más poderosos son los que realizan la Sagrada Convocatoria, ya que, después de todo, son los que están en mejores condiciones para apoyar y ayudar a los héroes. Una vez que lleguen se supone que cada nación convocará a **un** héroe. Lo que hizo Melromarc violó nuestro acuerdo y no tuvo precedentes".

"Entonces, ¿la única razón por la que estaba atrapado en un país donde me veían como el demonio era porque ese rey basura decidió ignorar a todos los demás y simplemente hacer lo que quería?"

"Eso es correcto."

Naofumi nunca hubiera pensado que sería posible estar aún más enojado con ese pedazo de mierda. Pero descubrir que ni siquiera tenía derecho a hacer lo que hizo lo empeoró cien veces. Ya era bastante malo ser convocado a este mundo en contra de su voluntad y luego tener falsas acusaciones de violación destruyen su vida. ¡Ahora resultó que el rey basura nunca tuvo el derecho de convocar a los cuatro! _Si odiaba mis agallas, ¿por qué me convocó en primer lugar?_

"Ese rey sin valor, desearía que estuviera muerto. Él y esa puta pelirroja también".

"Entiendo", asintió Kluger.

Naofumi se alegró de que el hombre no le dijera que debería ser más indulgente como lo haría Raphtalia. A veces un chico solo necesitaba desahogarse.

"Las olas han visitado este mundo cinco veces, y tú eres la quinta encarnación del Señor del Escudo. Creemos en ti Naofumi-dono y sabemos que nos salvarás".

Se frotó la nuca. "Haré lo mejor que pueda, pero realmente no soy nada especial".

Kluger sacudió la cabeza. "Entiendo que una vez fuiste un hombre mortal, pero el Escudo te consideró digno. En el momento en que llegaste a este mundo te convertiste en la encarnación viva de nuestro dios".

"Estoy bastante seguro de que los dioses no tendrían problemas para matar un globo", dijo. "¿Supongo que tienes tanta fe en mí porque los anteriores Héroes del Escudo ayudaron a semihumanos y hombres bestia?"

Kluger frunció el ceño y pasó un dedo por debajo de su nariz. "Ah, en realidad esos términos, por favor no los utilices para describir a las personas que viven aquí. Son invenciones humanas y no nos importan. A esos humanos los referiríamos como semihumanos, como yo o tu Raphtalia, su compañero, es conocido como gente justa. Lo que llamarían hombres bestia, como su majestad, se conoce como gente verdadera".

"Oh, lo siento. No quise ofender".

"No es un problema, Naofumi-dono".

Se preguntó por qué Raphtalia nunca le había mencionado eso.

"Pero sí, es cierto que las encarnaciones anteriores siempre apoyaron a nuestra gente. Sin la protección original de Lord escudo, no habríamos sobrevivido".

"¿De Verdad?" Bueno, si realmente debían su supervivencia como raza al primer Héroe del Escudo, entonces era algo comprensible por qué lo trataban como un salvador.

"Si lo desea, puedo proporcionarle una copia de las Sagradas Escrituras. Registran las hazañas y las palabras de las cuatro encarnaciones anteriores".

"Claro, lo agradecería". Desde su llegada a este mundo, había sido ignorante de las cosas que los otros tres héroes parecían dar por sentado. Cualquier cosa que pudiera proporcionarle información útil valía la pena.

"Y, por supuesto, sus hazañas también se escribirán. Será el quinto libro de las Sagradas Escrituras, el Libro de Naofumi".

"Uh, genial", trató de forzar una sonrisa.

Desde afuera del castillo llegó el sonido de un 'Bang'. Todos los presentes comenzaron a apresurarse hacia las ventanas.

"Oh, ha comenzado", dijo Kluger.

"¿Qué? ¿Es esto un ataque?"

"Nada de eso, Naofumi-dono". Hizo un gesto a Naofumi para que lo siguiera.

El canciller lo condujo a una hilera de amplios ventanales. La gente parada allí se separó para dejarlos pasar. Afuera, los fuegos artificiales de todos los colores explotaban y llenaban de luz el cielo nocturno.

"¡Qué lindo!" Oyó gritar a Firo.

"Todo el país está celebrando tu llegada", le dijo Kluger. "La gente se alegra de saber que su salvador camina entre ellos nuevamente".

Naofumi asintió y miró la pantalla. Este era un mundo aparte del tratamiento que había recibido antes. La forma en que lo veían y sus expectativas lo preocupaban, pero aun así era bueno ser recibido con los brazos abiertos.

XXX

Después de los fuegos artificiales, el canciller les presentó a algunas de las personas que estaban allí, incluido el Príncipe Heredero, tres Grandes Duques y el Sumo Sacerdote de la Iglesia del Escudo. Todos los cuales preguntaron cómo podían estar al servicio de él. El Sumo Sacerdote le dijo que efectivamente había un reloj de arena de la Era del Dragón dentro de la ciudad, y que por supuesto estaba disponible para los miembros de su grupo. Entonces ese fue un problema resuelto allí mismo. Los tres grandes duques lo invitaron a ser invitado en su castillo y aceptar su hospitalidad. El Príncipe Heredero le aseguró que todos los recursos de la nación estaban a su disposición. Los hombres más poderosos de este país se inclinaban hacia atrás para darle lo que quisiera. Era mucho mejor que hacer que salieran a buscarlo.

La fiesta de bienvenida duró hasta altas horas de la noche, pero cuando finalmente terminó, Kluger lo estaba escoltando de regreso a sus habitaciones. Mientras lo hacía, repentinamente se le ocurrió que no había verificado sus niveles. Cuando lo hizo, descubrió que estaba en el nivel cuarenta y dos, mientras que Raphtalia y Firo seguían atrapados a los cuarenta con una estrella al lado de sus nombres. Antes de la batalla con el Papa había estado en el nivel treinta y nueve. Aparentemente en este mundo, los héroes fueron excluidos del sistema de límite de nivel. _¿Gané tres niveles completos solo por matar al Papa? Supongo que, en términos de juego, habría sido un monstruo jefe. Probablemente también obtuve más XP ya que fui yo quien recibió el golpe mortal._

"Si es posible", dijo Naofumi. "Me gustaría comenzar a trabajar para obtener más niveles lo antes posible. Siempre estuve atrapado detrás de los otros héroes, así que tengo mucho terreno que recuperar".

"Por supuesto", dijo Kluger. "Mañana le daremos todo el apoyo y la ayuda que necesita y luego le recomendaremos los mejores terrenos de caza para monstruos peligrosos".

Naofumi asintió con la cabeza. Ya no parecía que tuviera que preocuparse por ganarse la vida. Ser vendedor ambulante y elaborar medicamentos para las personas había valido la pena, pero también había consumido mucho tiempo. Tiempo que podría haber pasado subiendo de nivel. Si todas sus necesidades fueran satisfechas, entonces podría concentrarse únicamente en fortalecerse y prepararse para luchar contra las olas. Hablando de que…

"¿Qué me puedes decir sobre las olas de calamidad? Me trajeron aquí para luchar contra ellos, pero nadie se molestó en explicarme exactamente qué son". Muchas cosas habían quedado sin explicación.

"Las olas son un enigma. Nadie sabe qué la causa. Como he explicado antes de que hayan visitado este mundo cuatro veces y si no son derrotados, pueden provocar el apocalipsis. Las olas aparecerán en diferentes lugares del mundo. Entregando muertos vivientes y diferentes tipos de monstruos. Estos se quedarán atrás incluso después de que termine la ola, y su número aumentará mientras dure la ola. Cada ola está conectada a un monstruo 'jefe'. Hasta que ese jefe sea derrotado, la ola no terminará. Cuando el monstruo jefe sea asesinado, la ola en todos los lugares terminará. No hay un número establecido de apariencias. En el pasado ha habido 17, 26, 21 y 19 oleadas. Pero puedo decirte que los monstruos jefes lo harán. Se volverán más y más poderosas hasta el evento final. Cuando la ola final se detiene, las armas legendarias desaparecen y es posible devolver a los héroes a sus mundos originales".

"¡Espera un minuto! ¡El tiempo entre olas es de meses! ¡Si tengo que pelear veinte o más, eso llevará años!"

"Eso es correcto."

Entonces, ¿iba a pasar años atrapado aquí? No solo eso, sino que parecía que nunca iba a poder dejar de moler y ganar niveles. Si cada monstruo jefe fuera más poderoso que el anterior, entonces nunca sería seguro detenerse y tomarlo con calma. Se preguntó si los otros héroes sabían sobre esto. Quizás lo hicieron y no les importó. Después de todo, parecía que todos veían esto como un juego. Decirle a otaku un juego que pasaría años jugando a ser un héroe en el juego más inmersivo nunca podría sonar nada mal.

En eso estaba pensando cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación. "Que-?!"

Dentro había unas veinte mujeres de todas las formas y tamaños; chicas gato, chicas perro, conejitas, lobo y zorro. Había chicas con senos enormes de pie junto a lolis con una variedad de tipos de cuerpo que ejecutaban el gambito. Llevaban bikinis, lencería, trajes de cuero de dominatrix, una pareja estaba completamente desnuda y las dos lolis vestían lo que parecían uniformes escolares.

Le dirigió una cara de pánico a Kluger. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Tu harén, Naofumi-dono," respondió calmado como pudo ser. "Están aquí para satisfacer todos tus deseos, así que por favor no te detengas. Además, intenta impregnar tantos como sea posible, para una mujer de nuestra raza no puede haber mayor honor que dar a luz a la progenie de nuestro dios. Si alguno de ellos no es de su agrado, infórmenos y lo reemplazaremos por chicas que sean más adecuadas".

Naofumi lo miró con la mandíbula abierta.

Raphtalia corrió hacia la puerta y medio sacó su espada de su vaina. Su cola estaba azotando de un lado a otro.

"¡Naofumi-sama no es un playboy asqueroso! ¡No necesita a ninguna de estas mujeres!"

"¿Es así? ¿El señor prefiere compartir su cuerpo solo con su compañero?" Kluger se inclinó ante él. "Admiro tu moderación, Naofumi-dono".

"¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Nunca me forzaría con Raphtalia! Ella es como una hija para mí".

"¡¿Eh?!

"Además, ella no tiene ningún interés en ese tipo de cosas".

"¡¿EH?!"

"Ya veo. En ese caso," Kluger miró a Firo.

"¡No seas asqueroso!"

"¡BUU!" Dijo Firo.

"Veo." Kluger hizo una pausa y se frotó la barbilla. "Bueno, ciertamente podemos encontrar algunos jóvenes guapos para ti. Es una pena que no haya niños, pero estamos a tu servicio".

"..."

XXX

Las chicas finalmente fueron enviadas y Naofumi se durmió. Aunque Raphtalia cerró la puerta por si acaso.


	5. Clasificar

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia original)_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Naofumi se despertó fue con Firo acurrucado sobre su pecho y una Raphtalia ya despierta haciendo flexiones en la esquina. Había criados que ya esperaban afuera de la puerta para llevarlos a donde se serviría un desayuno abundante. Cuando terminaron, llegó Kluger.

"Hoy le proporcionaremos todas sus necesidades. Si está listo, Naofumi-dono, podemos comenzar por darle fondos".

"Suena bien."

El canciller llevó a Naofumi y sus compañeros al tesoro real. Un escuadrón completo de guardias armados vigilaba y la puerta de acero estaba sellada mágicamente. El canciller pronunció las palabras de un hechizo y la puerta se abrió y se abrió. Dentro había una gran sala llena de cofres. A varios se les abrieron las tapas y estaban repletos de monedas de oro o plata.

"Esta es la riqueza acumulada de nuestro país. Tómela todo lo que desee".

Los ojos de Naofumi se abrieron y no pudo evitar babear. Comenzó a frotarse las manos.

"Naofumi-sama, tienes una mirada extraña en tu cara".

"¿Está bien el maestro? Parece que está bajo un hechizo".

Se volvió hacia el canciller. "¿Y si quisiera todo eso?"

Kluger se inclinó ante él. "Te lo daríamos, sin embargo, te pediría que no lo hicieras, ya que inmediatamente arruinaría el reino y conduciría a un colapso económico".

"¡Noafumi-sama! ¿Cuánto dinero necesitas? ¡Ni siquiera pudimos cargarlo todo!"

"¡Firo puede cargarlo! ¡Firo es fuerte! Solo haz un gran carro".

Naofumi sacudió la cabeza y se limpió la baba de la boca. Desde que llegó a este mundo había luchado con la adquisición de dinero. Había aprendido a ser un negociador despiadado que siempre intentaba exprimir hasta el último cobre. Pero Raphtalia tenía razón, había límites en la cantidad de dinero que podía gastar. Aún así…

"Puedo volver aquí cuando quiera y tomar más, ¿verdad?"

"¡Naofumi-sama!"

Kluger asintió con la cabeza. "Usted tiene acceso ilimitado a la riqueza de la nación. Simplemente infórmeme a mí o al Maestro de Escalas y desbloquearemos la bóveda".

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué tal mil monedas de oro? Ah, y déjame comprar quinientas monedas de plata también. Hay muchas aldeas y pueblos pequeños en los que es posible que no puedan cambiar por oro".

En Melromarc, lo máximo que había visto alguna vez al rey de la basura repartir en una ocasión fueron cuatro mil monedas de plata para ese imbécil de Motoyasu. Cien monedas de plata formaban una de oro, por lo que la suma que Motoyasu había obtenido era el equivalente a solo cuarenta monedas de oro. Naofumi había llegado a comprender el valor del dinero en este mundo bastante bien. Él estimaría que una moneda de oro valdría aproximadamente diez mil dólares en el mundo del que proviene. Entonces, llevaría consigo el equivalente a más de diez millones de dólares.

_Sí,_ pensó. _No creo que necesite vender nuevamente en el corto plazo._

XXX

Con Firo cargando tres sacos muy pesados, abandonaron el castillo y se dirigieron al templo principal donde estaba el Reloj de Arena de la Era del Dragón. Tan pronto como salieron en público, todas las personas que pasaron se detuvieron y miraron abiertamente en su dirección. Los que estaban en el mismo lado de la calle rápidamente se apartaron mientras ofrecían reverencias. Nadie realmente se les acercó. En cambio, mantuvieron su distancia mientras señalaban y susurraban excitadamente el uno al otro. Más de unos pocos se arrodillaron y comenzaron a rezar. Esto le recordó cómo habían sido las cosas desde el principio en Melromarc (menos la oración). Pocas personas habían tenido las agallas para enfrentarlo cara a cara, pero todos habían mantenido la distancia y susurraban a sus espaldas. Incluso sabiendo que las cosas eran diferentes, el comportamiento todavía traía algunos recuerdos desagradables.

Raphtalia podría haber sentido que estaba incómodo. Ella extendió la mano y le tomó la mano. Cuando miró y vio su tierna sonrisa, se relajó. Mientras la tuviera, nada podría ser tan malo.

Cuando llegaron al templo, el Sumo Sacerdote y todo el clero local estaban esperando. Un coro cantaba una canción que sonaba sospechosamente como una apertura de Full Metal Alchemist. El Sumo Sacerdote era un hombre bestia de carnero (gente verdadera). Se inclinó con una mano sobre su corazón.

"Bienvenido, mi señor. ¿Cómo puedo servirle?"

"Me gustaría acceder al Reloj de Arena de la Era del Dragón para que Raphtalia y Firo puedan clasificarse".

"Ciertamente, por favor ven conmigo".

"Mientras esté aquí también me gustaría obtener agua bendita de alta calidad".

"Te será proporcionado, mi señor."

Los sacerdotes y las monjas llevaban cadenas delgadas alrededor de sus cuellos con medallones en la forma de su escudo base. Era lo contrario de lo que la Iglesia de los Tres Héroes había usado. Habían tenido medallones que eran una combinación de arco, espada y lanza.

"No he preguntado esto antes, pero ¿cómo te sientes acerca de los otros tres héroes?"

El sumo sacerdote sonrió benevolentemente. "Los vemos como necesarios para derrotar las olas de calamidad. Reconocemos que, por grande que sea nuestro señor, él todavía necesitará ayuda para salvar nuestro mundo. Por lo tanto, toleraríamos su existencia, pero no nos hacemos ilusiones de que sean amigos de la gente justa o la gente verdadera. Son un mal necesario, nada más".

"Eh, bueno, eso es aún mejor que pensar que son demonios y tratar de matarlos solo por existir".

"No debes confiar en ellos, mi señor. Por su propia naturaleza son seres engañosos y envidiarán tu grandeza".

"Bueno, no es como si alguna vez hicieran algún esfuerzo por ayudarme. Motoyasu fue un completo imbécil que hizo todo lo posible por tratar de atornillarme. Lucharé junto a ellos para detener las olas, y si estoy dispuesto a compartir información, haré lo mismo. Más allá de eso, aunque no planeo hacer más".

Le había hecho una promesa a Fitoria, la reina alfa de los Filoliales. Había prometido que cooperaría con los otros héroes y trabajaría junto con ellos. Cumpliría esa promesa, pero solo en lo que respecta a las olas. Si iba a haber algo más que eso, entonces esos tres imbéciles debían iniciar las cosas. Su promesa no significaba que tenía que ser amigo de ellos o salir de su camino por su bien. Recibirían exactamente el mismo grado de cooperación que ofrecieron.

Cuando llegaron al reloj de arena, descubrió que era un duplicado exacto del de Melromarc. Se adelantó y miró el cronómetro.

**55:07: 32: 41**

Entonces, le faltaban poco menos de dos meses para que llegara la cuarta ola. No está mal. Con un poco de suerte, él y sus compañeros podrían subir de nivel bastante antes de eso.

"Por favor, deje que uno de los candidatos que desee recibir la bendición de 'subir de clase' se acerque al reloj de arena y lo toque. Eso comenzará el proceso".

"¿No hay un cargo por esto?"

El Sumo Sacerdote puso una mano sobre su corazón y se inclinó. "Se pediría a los aventureros ordinarios que contribuyan con cinco monedas de oro. Pero nunca le pediríamos algo así a nuestro señor ni a los nobles compañeros que lo sirven. Es nuestra mayor alegría poder servirle".

"Bueno, si así es como te sientes, ciertamente no querría ofenderte".

Raphtalia le dirigió una mirada acusadora pero no dijo nada.

"Firo, ve al reloj de arena y tócalo".

La pequeña rubia Loli hizo lo que le dijeron. Tan pronto como hizo contacto físico, apareció una pantalla a la vista de Naofumi.

**La clase ahora está disponible para la reina filoial del miembro del grupo Firo. ¿Quieres aceptar?**

**[SI NO]**

_¿Es esto porque tengo un sello de esclavo en Firo? _Se concentró en 'NO' y el mensaje desapareció.

"¡Maestro! ¡Dice que Firo puede clasificarse!"

"Está bien, Firo. Puedes elegir la opción que quieras. Tú decides lo que quieres ser".

"¡Yay! ¡Firo quiere escupir veneno!"

"Por supuesto que sí", murmuró Naofumi. Se giró hacia Raphtalia. "Tú también puedes decidir lo que quieres".

Raphtalia sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy seguro de que lo que sea que Naofumi-sama quiera estará bien".

"No", dijo con firmeza. "Cuando todo esto termine, regresaré a mi mundo. Lo que decidas ahora te afectará por el resto de tu vida. Quiero que elijas tu propio futuro".

Su cara palideció. "¿Te vas a ir?"

"Cuando terminen las olas, sí. Quiero irme a casa algún día".

"Es... ¿Es porque hay alguien especial esperándote allí?"

"No, no lo hay. Pero es donde pertenezco".

Raphtalia parecía querer preguntar algo más, pero Firo dejó escapar un fuerte graznido. "¡¿Qué?!"

Apareció un nuevo menú que muestra que todas las estadísticas de Firo junto con su nivel ahora están en cuarenta y uno. "¡Oh! Buena elección Firo, todas tus estadísticas se han duplicado".

"¿¡DUPLICADO!?" El sumo sacerdote jadeó. "¡Increíble! El aumento suele ser del veinticinco al treinta por ciento. Cincuenta se considera excepcional. ¡Tener un aumento del cien por ciento es casi milagroso! ¡Eres realmente increíble, señor!"

Como no sabía el efecto de un sello de esclavos que se conectaba al Escudo, Naofumi solo podía asumir que esa era la razón. "Muy bien Raphtalia, es tu turno ahora".

"Entendido."

Cuando se acercaba al reloj de arena, Firo se alejó arrastrando los ojos con expresión confusa. Tan pronto como Raphtalia presionó su mano contra ella, Naofumi obtuvo la misma ventana emergente. De nuevo seleccionó 'NO'. Raphtalia estaba mirando fijamente el espacio delante de ella, Naofumi asumió que estaba en las diferentes opciones que tenía abiertas.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Raphtalia.

Otro mensaje apareció frente a Naofumi. "Bueno, eso fue rápido. ¡Oh! Tus estadísticas también se duplicaron. Buen trabajo".

"Pero no seleccioné nada", dijo Raphtalia.

"Firo también", se quejó. "¡Firo quería escupir veneno!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó Naofumi.

"Aparecieron muchas opciones", dijo Raphtalia. "Pero antes de que pudiera elegir uno, era como si el sistema lo hubiera hecho por mí".

"¡Firo también!"

Ahora que se detuvo y realmente se concentró... ¿brillaba un mechón de cabello de Firo? Fitoria había puesto una de sus plumas sobre la cabeza de Firo como un "regalo". ¿Era posible que de alguna manera hubiera anulado los controles de clase para decidir qué se elegiría?

"¡Es una intervención divina!" El Sumo Sacerdote dijo con certeza.

Naofumi no podía estar seguro de que Fitoria había hecho esto, pero no parecía que pudieras rehacer la clase una vez completada. "Bueno... los resultados son probablemente tan buenos como podrían ser, así que supongo que no tiene sentido preocuparse por eso".

"¡Pero Firo quiere escupir veneno!" Ella comenzó a llorar.

"Si dejas de llorar, prometo cocinarte algo".

"¡Bueno!" Las lágrimas se desvanecieron al instante.

Naofumi suspiró. "Hay algo que quiero preguntarte".

"¿Sí?" El sumo sacerdote respondió.

"¿En este mundo es posible la resurrección? He luchado contra los muertos vivientes durante las olas e incluso me enfrenté a un dragón zombie. En el mundo vengo de la magia y los monstruos no existen, así que mucho de lo que veo día a día aquí ya es milagroso desde mi punto de vista. Entonces, quiero saber si es posible resucitar a alguien que ha muerto".

Experimenta puntos, niveles, hechizos, tiempos de enfriamiento, menús de estado, armas mágicas... no se podía negar que este mundo funcionaba con la mecánica del juego. Los otros tres héroes estaban convencidos de que este mundo _era_ un juego y así era como lo trataban. En un juego, la muerte no era el final. Para los jugadores fue solo un inconveniente. Naofumi no creía que eso aplicara. Había luchado y visto lo peor de este lugar. No tenía ninguna ilusión de que era intocable o de que este mundo fue diseñado solo para él. Sin embargo, muchas cosas sobre este lugar lo habían sorprendido, por lo que bien podría preguntar.

El sumo sacerdote inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza en negativa. "Los zombis y los muertos vivientes son una abominación. Los sanadores verdaderamente dotados pueden tratar casi cualquier cosa menos la muerte misma, incluso la peste negra, incluso las heridas mortales. Las extremidades perdidas se pueden volver a unir o regenerar. La vista se puede restaurar a los ciegos. Hay un alto nivel hechizo llamado 'Estasis' que puede mantener a una persona al borde de la muerte y mantenerla viva hasta que pueda ser tratada. Pero una vez que una persona viva muere, no hay magia mortal que pueda devolverla a la vida verdadera. En este mundo la verdadera resurrección no existe "Muerto está muerto". Sus ojos parecían brillar mientras miraba a Naofumi. "Al menos en lo que respecta a los mortales. Estoy seguro de que un dios puede hacer milagros".

Naofumi le devolvió la sonrisa incómoda y no dijo más. Esto era solo una confirmación de lo que había creído desde su llegada. Este mundo era la vida real, no un juego, y si morías, eso era todo. Se preguntó si los otros tres idiotas se habían dado cuenta de eso.

XXX

Naofumi recibió cinco dosis de agua bendita de alta calidad. Si se viera obligado a usar los escudos malditos nuevamente, podría tratar de inmediato a Raphtalia o Firo si resultaban heridos.

"Por favor, regrese en cualquier momento, mi señor. Su iglesia está siempre a su servicio".

Cuando se iban, una joven madre lo llamó. Ella sostenía a un bebé y le rogaba que le diera una bendición a su hijo. Naofumi fingió no escuchar y aceleró hasta que estuvo a punto de correr.


	6. diferentes tareas

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia original)_

* * *

Su siguiente parada fue la tienda de armas más grande de la ciudad.

"¡Te queda maravillosamente, mi señor!" El dueño de la tienda declaró con orgullo. El dueño era un robusto hombre bestia de tejón (gente verdadera) que solo medía cinco pies de alto pero tenía brazos que parecían hechos de hierro forjado. Su cabeza de forma triangular estaba asintiendo de arriba abajo.

Raphtalia había insistido en venir aquí para buscar una mejor armadura para él. Ella dijo que ya que él había sido tan herido que necesitaba actualizar su equipo. Naofumi había señalado que la única razón por la que había resultado tan gravemente herido había sido por haber lanzado Blutopfer. Nada de lo que el Papa o sus secuaces le habían arrojado había superado sus defensas e infligido daño. Su poder defensivo comenzaba a ser algo impío, especialmente si confiaba en la Serie Maldición.

Aunque Raphtalia no tenía nada de eso. Entonces Naofumi preguntó mansamente qué tipo de armadura tenía la tienda disponible. Lo que llevaba puesto era una armadura de escamas de dragón. Estaba hecho de escamas negras y cubría su torso y brazos. Era sorprendentemente ligero, y tenía movilidad total con él. También parecía tener una calificación defensiva más alta que la armadura bárbara que el viejo había hecho para él. Se sintió un poco culpable al reemplazar la armadura que el viejo había fabricado para él desde cero, pero esto no era un juego. Era la vida real y si esta nueva armadura mejoraba sus posibilidades de supervivencia incluso en una fracción de punto porcentual, entonces no podía ignorar eso.

"¡Te ves tan genial, Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia juntó las manos y tuvo la impresión de que sus ojos brillaban.

_Mierda_, pensó. _Ahora realmente tengo que tomarlo_.

"¡Buu!" Dijo Firo con un puchero. "¿Por qué el maestro necesita usar un dragón? ¡Los dragones son tontos!"

"Firo", reprendió Raphtalia. "No seas así. Esta armadura ayudará a mantener a Naofumi-sama a salvo. No importa de dónde venga".

Firo continuó haciendo pucheros. "Todavía se ve tonto".

"Es la mejor armadura que tengo disponible que no usa correo de placas", dijo el tejón gigante.

"El plato es demasiado voluminoso y me hace torpe", dijo Naofumi. "Entonces, ¿cuánto?"

"Quinientas monedas de plata".

Los instintos de Naofumi se activaron y tragó saliva. "¿Crees que puedo obtener un descuento?"

"¡Naofumi-sama!"

"¿Qué? ¡Es mucho!"

Raphtalia se cruzó de brazos y le envió una mirada plana. ¡Había obtenido mil monedas de oro del tesoro y quinientas de plata para _usar como cambio_!

El tejón gigante se llevó una mano al corazón y se inclinó ante él. "Mi señor, por favor perdóname. Ese precio es con un descuento, cobraría regularmente setecientos. Soy un seguidor, pero también necesito administrar mi negocio".

"Sí, supongo que es justo". Le entregó cinco monedas de oro. "Raphtalia, mientras estemos aquí, ve si hay algo que quieras".

Ella asintió e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde se almacenaban las diversas espadas. Su entusiasmo le recordó haber visto a chicas jóvenes en el centro comercial local. El hecho de que estuviera tan ansiosa por mirar armas en lugar de zapatos o carteras te decía todo lo que necesitabas saber sobre cómo había sido la vida para ella.

Cuando comenzó a inspeccionar las diferentes espadas, notó una cuchilla curva que colgaba de la pared bloqueada detrás de una vitrina. El caso parecía tener algunos encantamientos. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Tienes buen ojo", el dueño se acercó a ella. "Esta es una katana única conocida como Stone Cutter. Tiene un encanto especial y las leyendas afirman que se utilizó para cortar una montaña por la mitad". Sacó una llave de su cinturón de trabajo. "Por lo general, no dejo que nadie lo toque, pero haré una excepción para un compañero del Lord Escudo".

Naofumi sintió curiosidad y vino a echar un vistazo. El escudo tradujo el idioma para él, y había escuchado la espada descrita como 'katana'. Al verlo, el arma realmente se parecía a una. Era una cuchilla larga y delgada con una ligera curva. Tomándolo del tejón Raphtalia lo sometió a varios cambios de práctica.

"¡Es tan ligero!" Ella exclamo. "¡Pero tengo la sensación de que tiene un poder de ataque real!" Ella cortó el aire varias veces más con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Lo quieres?" Preguntó Naofumi.

Raphtalia se detuvo y miró la espada de cerca, luego sacudió la cabeza. "Eh, en realidad no. Quiero decir que es agradable pero nada tan especial".

Mientras decía estas palabras, Raphtalia parecía no darse cuenta del hecho de que su cola se meneaba como loca.

Naofumi se volvió hacia el dueño. "¿Cuánto cuesta?"

"Es una reliquia familiar y un arma única. Normalmente no me separaría de ella por ningún monto. Pero", se llevó una mano al corazón y cayó de rodillas. "Si esta espada ayudara al Señor del Escudo a salvar el mundo, no puedo imaginar un mejor uso para ella. Pediría cien monedas de oro".

"¡Dije que no lo quería!" Gritó Raphtalia.

Naofumi la ignoró y contó cien monedas de oro y se las entregó sin dudarlo.

XXX

Cuando salieron de la tienda de armas, Naofumi estaba usando su nueva armadura y Raphtalia estaba agarrando su nueva espada contra su pecho.

"¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó. "¡Costó cien monedas de oro!"

Él la miró sorprendido. "¿Y qué? Eres más preciado para mí que un millón de monedas de oro. Gastaría todo lo que tuviera si me ayudara a mantenerte a salvo".

"N... Naofumi-sama", susurró y sintió que su rostro se calentaba y su corazón comenzó a latir dentro de su pecho.

"¿Te sientes bien? Tu cara se puso roja. No tienes fiebre, ¿verdad?"

"Estoy bien", insistió ella.

Firo eligió ese momento para correr al lado de Naofumi y agarrarse a su brazo. "¡Maestro! ¡Firo tiene hambre! ¡El Maestro prometió cocinar para Firo!"

"Sí, sí, lo recuerdo".

La calle por la que pasaban tenía varios puestos de comida y pequeñas tiendas. Se detuvo en uno de los puestos que vendía carne ensartada. Naofumi le preguntó al vendedor sobresaltado si podía usar sus instalaciones para hacer algo de comida y le ofreció al hombre cinco monedas de plata en compensación. El hombre perro atónito inmediatamente estuvo de acuerdo y se hizo a un lado. Naofumi entró en el pequeño puesto y sacó diez brochetas con carne cruda. Frotó sal, pimienta y algunos otros condimentos sobre la comida y luego los colocó sobre la parrilla. Honestamente, no sabía más que lo básico de la cocina. En casa, rara vez hacía algo más complicado que un sándwich o una taza de ramen instantáneo para él. La razón por la que su comida sabía tan bien en este mundo se debió por completo a las bonificaciones que recibió de su escudo.

No tardó tanto en cocinar todo, pero en ese momento una multitud se reunió para mirar mientras su dios hacía carne trabajar sobre una llama abierta. Hizo una brocheta para él, una para Raphtalia y ocho para esa codiciosa glotona de pájaro.

"¡La cocina del Maestro es muuuuuuy buena! Incluso en su forma de loli, Firo devoraba su comida con una velocidad y eficiencia aterradoras.

"Es verdad", dijo Raphtalia sin perder tiempo con su comida tampoco. "Tu cocina realmente es mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya probado".

Terminaron su comida y se fueron, la multitud se separó para dejarlos ir. Naofumi no había dado cinco pasos antes de escuchar al vendedor gritar.

"¡Ven a comer a la parrilla bendecida por el Señor del Escudo!"

Inmediatamente cien voces respondieron exigiendo comida.

_¡Maldición! _Naofumi pensó. _¡En lugar de pagarle, debería haber cobrado por la publicidad!_

Habiendo completado todas las tareas, se dispusieron a hacer que ahora se dirigían de regreso al castillo.

Fue entonces cuando vio a los primeros esclavos humanos que había visto. Eran dos hombres jóvenes, probablemente todavía adolescentes. Dudaba que alguno de ellos pudiera ser mayor que su hermano menor. Tenían collares de hierro y llevaban trapos grises. Se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban descalzos. Estaban descargando un carro bajo la supervisión de una ardilla. Nadie estaba haciendo ningún tipo de alboroto al respecto. La gente que pasaba ni siquiera se detuvo a mirarlos. Los esclavos humanos eran obviamente una vista muy común aquí.

De repente se preguntó cómo actuarían todas estas personas amables que se inclinaban ante él y juraban su lealtad hacia él si cambiaba su escudo por el del libro. ¿Seguirían siendo tan amables? Probablemente todos asumirían que era un esclavo de combate y Raphtalia era su dueño.

_No puedo salvar a todos,_ se recordó a sí mismo. _No puedo resolver todos los problemas de este mundo de mierda. Todo lo que puedo hacer es tratar de detener las olas y volver a casa algún día. _Apartó la vista y aceleró el paso.

XXX

El canciller Kluger les dio la bienvenida. "¿Todo salió como esperabas, Naofumi-dono?"

"Estuvo bien."

"Bien, bien, si vienes conmigo hay algunas personas que me gustaría que conocieras".

"¿Más nobles?"

"No, no del todo".

Kluger lo llevó a un gran salón. Había tres figuras esperándolos. En el momento en que llegaron, los tres colocaron sus manos sobre sus corazones y cayeron sobre una rodilla.

"Soy** el sirviente del Señor del Escudo". **Proclamaron.

Naofumi vio que dos de ellos eran hombres bestia (gente verdadera). Uno tenía cara de perro y llevaba la armadura completa de caballero. El segundo se veía exactamente como un minotauro de un juego de rol. Estaba con el pecho desnudo y llevaba pantalones de piel con un enorme hacha de batalla colgada sobre su espalda. La tercera y última fue una conejita semihumana (gente justa) con túnicas doradas y plateadas sobre lo que parecía un corsé de cuero y una minifalda. Arrodillarse como si fuera Naofumi no pudo evitar tener una visión clara de su escote bastante impresionante. También vio que sus muslos eran gruesos de la mejor manera posible.

De pie junto a él, Raphtalia notó hacia dónde apuntaban sus ojos, y sus oídos comenzaron a temblar.

Naofumi se volvió hacia Kluger. "Ah, ¿qué es esto?"

"Estos son tus nuevos compañeros, Naofumi-dono".


	7. los nuevos compañeros

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia original)_

* * *

"¿Nuevos camaradas?" Naofumi dijo sorprendido.

Kluger asintió con la cabeza. "El número óptimo de miembros en el sistema de grupos es seis. Puedes tener más que eso, pero uno que hagas comenzará a sufrir penalizaciones XP. Como ya tienes dos compañeros, su majestad me ordenó seleccionar los tres más adecuados para ayudar usted para aumentar su nivel y luchar en la ola misma. Cientos de aventureros se ofrecieron como voluntarios, estos son los tres que elegí para usted. Si alguno de ellos resulta insatisfactorio, hay otros listos para tomar su lugar de inmediato".

Naofumi miró a las tres personas que todavía estaban arrodilladas ante él. _¿Realmente puedo confiar en ellos? _Fue el primer pensamiento que pasó por su mente. Tan pronto como pensó que sacudió la cabeza y se regañó. Estas personas no eran parte de la Iglesia de los Tres Héroes. No formaban parte de una gran conspiración para arruinar su vida. Estos tres eran voluntarios que querían ayudarlo a detener las olas. _Incluso si da un poco de miedo, creo que necesito mostrar un poco de confianza. Un poco._

"Por favor, levántense, es un placer conocerlos a todos". Los tres saltaron a ambos pies. "Soy Iwatani Naofumi, el Héroe del Escudo. Estos son Raphtalia y Firo, realmente espero que todos podamos trabajar bien juntos y ser una gran fiesta".

"Eso espero también, mi señor". Dijo el caballero.

Naofumi levantó una mano. "Ah, es solo Naofumi".

El caballero asintió. "Como desees, Naofumi-dono".

Naofumi suspiró, supuso que tendría que aceptar el honorífico. Kluger insistió en usarlo también.

"Soy Sir Roland Greywatch, un caballero real". Roland inclinó la cabeza. "Prometo dar mi vida por ti".

"Uhm, espero que no llegue a eso. Haré todo lo posible para protegerlos a todos y mantenerlos a salvo. Si está bien, ¿podrían decirme su nivel y su afinidad mágica?"

"Sí, Naofumi-dono, tengo el nivel sesenta y cinco, y mi afinidad es la Velocidad".

"Soy Groo de la Tribu de la Llanura del Norte", dijo el minotauro golpeando su pecho. "Soy el mejor guerrero de mi tribu y nivel setenta. Soy uno con la Tierra. ¡Juro cortar a todos tus enemigos, Naofumi-dono! ¡Nadie puede manejar un hacha como yo!"

Naofumi asintió y dirigió su atención a la conejita. Su corsé de cuero negro mostraba su vientre y su escote. Su minifalda solo iba desde sus caderas hasta la parte superior de sus muslos. Su capa dorada y plateada estaba atada a sus hombros y dejaba la mayor parte de su atractivo cuerpo en exhibición abierta. Aunque de pie, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, dándole una mejor visión de lo que su corsé estaba luchando por contener. Ella sonrió y sus orejas de conejo temblaban.

"Mi nombre es Cassandra Hase, aunque a la gente le gusta llamarme el Conejito Loco. Tengo el nivel cincuenta y uno y soy un maestro de la magia del Fuego. Mi cuerpo está a tu servicio, Naofumi-dono". Ella le guiñó un ojo. "Por favor, haz lo que quieras conmigo y quiero decir cualquier cosa".

"Uh..." La cara de Naofumi comenzó a enrojecerse. Esta chica era demasiado, demasiado. Después de todo lo que había sucedido con la princesa perra, realmente ya no confiaba en la mujer. Especialmente no los que estaban usando descaradamente su atractivo sexual con él. Por otro lado, bueno, él todavía era virgen. ¡Y esta chica estaba locamente estúpida! No estaba muy seguro de qué decir aquí.

Raphtalia dio un paso adelante y se deslizó parcialmente frente a Naofumi. "¿Por qué tu nivel es mucho más bajo que el de los demás?"

Las cejas de Cassandra se alzaron. "Cincuenta y uno no es bajo, soy un mago de fuego clasificado y uno de los lanzadores de hechizos más fuertes de este país".

"Eso es muy cierto", dijo Kluger. "La mayoría de los aventureros nunca se clasifican. Los que sí forman una pequeña élite. Entonces, cualquier persona por encima del nivel cuarenta se considera bastante especial".

"Entonces, ¿por qué ambos son mucho más altos que ella?"

"Luché en todas las batallas importantes en la guerra con Melromarc cuando era joven", dijo Roland. "En los años transcurridos desde que viajé por el mundo en misiones tratando de ayudar a la gente y matar monstruos peligrosos".

Groo se palmeó el pecho. "¡Pasé seis años peleando en la arena en Zeltoble! ¡La mayoría de los que lo intentan no sobreviven tres meses!"

Kluger asintió con la cabeza. "No es un caso de falta de Cassandra. Más bien se trata de que Roland y Groo sean verdaderamente excepcionales, incluso entre los aventureros de clase".

"Además", dijo Cassandra con una sonrisa burlona. "Tengo muchas otras cosas para mí además de mi nivel".

La cola de Raphtalia se aplastó y se puso rígida. Naofumi pensó que escuchó un sonido 'grrrr' proveniente de ella.

Naofumi tosió en su mano y atrajo la atención de todos hacia él. "Escucha, estoy realmente contento de que quieras ser mis compañeros. He estado solo y sé lo importante que es tener personas dispuestas a ayudarte. Este escudo me da el poder de proteger a las personas y te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para proteger a cada uno de ustedes. Entonces, hagamos todo lo posible para fortalecernos y vencer a las olas".

"No podría estar más de acuerdo", dijo Roland.

"Maldición", dijo Groo.

"Me suena bien", dijo Cassandra.

Naofumi asintió con satisfacción. "Bien, entonces si está bien con todos, me gustaría hacer de ustedes tres mis esclavos".

"..." Cuatro rostros atónitos le devolvieron la mirada.

"Oye maestro", dijo Firo. "¿Por qué todas sus bocas se abren así?"


	8. explicaciones poco claras

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia original)_

* * *

Roland, Groo, Cassandra y Kluger lo miraban boquiabiertos.

"Eh, tal vez eso salió un poco mal", dijo Naofumi.

"¿Fue una broma, Naofumi-dono?" Kluger preguntó.

"No, lo digo en serio. Realmente me gustaría que ustedes tres fueran mis esclavos". Naofumi sonrió y trató de tranquilizarlo. "No solo sería para mi beneficio sino también para el suyo".

"¡Groo no es esclavo de nadie!" El minotauro gritó.

Kluger se adelantó e hizo un gesto para calmarse. "Creo que ha habido algún tipo de malentendido".

"En realidad-" comenzó Naofumi, pero se detuvo cuando Raphtalia le puso una mano en el brazo y sacudió la cabeza.

"Naofumi-sama, por favor no digas nada más que empeore esto". Raphatalia dio un paso adelante. "Sé muy bien lo horrible que puede ser la esclavitud. He tenido varios maestros, y la mayoría de ellos eran monstruosos. Pero Naofumi-sama no es nada de eso. Él curó mi enfermedad y me dio comidas calientes para comer. Nunca estuvo cruel conmigo y me dio el propósito de mi vida. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer a veces, Naofumi-sama tiene un corazón muy amable y es un buen hombre. Es por él que soy la persona que soy ahora".

Naofumi esperaba que las palabras de Raphtalia recibieran una reacción de todos. Lo hizo, pero no del tipo que esperaba.

"¿Estás diciendo?", Kluger habló lenta y deliberadamente. "¿Que eres el esclavo del Lord Escudo?"

"Está bien." Ella dudó pero se desabrochó la parte superior de la blusa lo suficiente como para revelar su cresta de esclava.

Los cuatro se miraron confundidos e incómodos.

"Mira, entiendo que tener esclavos no es algo de lo que estar orgulloso", dijo Naofumi. "Pero es legal aquí de la misma manera que lo fue en Melromarc. Solo hice de Raphtalia mi esclava porque no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba a alguien que luchara por mí y nadie lo haría voluntariamente. Entonces, conseguir un esclavo era la única manera".

"Así es", confirmó Raphtalia.

"¡Pero para que el Lord Escudo haga de una de las personas justas su esclava!" Roland sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Por qué no mencionaste esto antes?" Exigió Kluger.

"No estaba tratando de mantenerlo en secreto", dijo Naofumi. Estaba sorprendido por el cambio de actitud. El canciller no había sido más que útil hasta ahora. "Es de conocimiento común en Melromarc. De hecho, el rey de la basura en realidad me obligó a un duelo contra el héroe de la lanza solo para tener una excusa para quitar su sello".

"¡Espere!" Dijo Roland. "¿Su sello fue removido? ¿Y tú lo obligaste a volver?"

"¡Nadie me forzó!" Dijo Raphtalia. "Elegí reemplazarlo como un signo de mi fe y confianza en Naofumi-sama".

"Una esclava enamorada de su amo", Cassandra puso los ojos en blanco. "Qué cliché".

Raphtalia miró a la conejita.

"¿A quién más le has contado sobre esto?" Kluger preguntó. "No quiero decir en Melromarc, cualquier historia que provenga de allí puede ser negada. ¿Le has contado a alguien aquí sobre tener un esclavo popular justo?"

"No, es la primera vez que aparece".

"Entonces tal vez podamos manejar la situación", se volvió hacia los tres compañeros. "Este asunto es un secreto de estado. No hablarás de eso con **nadie**, bajo pena de muerte. ¿Entiendes?"

Tres cabezas asintieron.

"Espera un minuto", dijo Naofumi. "¿Por qué estás actuando como si esto fuera un gran problema? Entiendo que puede ser desagradable, pero he visto esclavos trabajando a la intemperie. ¿Por qué estás actuando como si fuera un crimen?"

"Presumiré que los esclavos que viste eran humanos", dijo Kluger. "En Siltwelt ciertamente es un crimen colocar una cresta de esclavos sobre cualquier miembro de la gente justa o verdadera. Pero hay un problema mucho mayor en juego aquí. Naofumi-dono eres, literalmente, la manifestación física de nuestro **dios. **Cada seguidor del Héroe de la Iglesia del Escudo lo adora y cree que nos traerá la salvación, no solo de las olas de la catástrofe sino de nuestros pecados mortales. Los seguidores tienen fe total y total en usted, o más bien en la deidad que representa. Ahora. ¿Qué crees que pasaría con las creencias fundamentales de todas esas personas si supieran que su señor y salvador habían convertido a una de sus personas en esclava?"

Cuando Naofumi se detuvo y pensó en esos términos, pudo entender el problema. Sería algo así como un budista aprendiendo que el Buda era un asesino en serie o algo así.

"Afortunadamente, esto se puede resolver", dijo Kluger. "Cualquier historia que venga de Melromarc será descartada sumariamente como propaganda enemiga y mentiras. Podemos quitar el sello de esclavo de su compañero, una vez hecho esto no habrá evidencia de lo contrario. Nadie aquí hablará de esto nunca más. Eso debería baste para asegurarte de que los fieles nunca te cuestionen, Naofumi-dono".

"No puedo estar de acuerdo con eso", dijo Naofumi. "Mi escudo otorga una gran bonificación de experiencia a cualquiera que sea mi esclavo. Gracias a eso, tanto Raphtalia como Firo han podido subir de nivel mucho más rápido de lo normal. También son mucho más fuertes que los compañeros de los otros tres héroes. Esa es una gran ventaja para tirar a la basura. Si ninguno de ustedes está dispuesto a ser mi esclavo, entonces, por supuesto, lo respeto. Pero Raphtalia seguirá siendo mi esclavo pase lo que pase".

"También me niego a que me quiten el sello", dijo Raphtalia.

"¡Firo también! ¡El Maestro se queda como el maestro de Firo!"

"A nadie le importa poner un sello en un monstruo", murmuró Kluger.

"Naofumi-dono, por favor reconsidera," rogó Roland. "¡La esclavitud es un crimen contra la civilización misma! Es malo y cruel tratar a una persona como propiedad".

Naofumi frunció el ceño. "Entonces, también estás en contra de mantener a los humanos como esclavos, ¿verdad?"

El caballero real sacudió bruscamente la cabeza. "Los humanos son un asunto diferente. Las personas justas y verdaderas son bendecidas con dones que ningún humano humilde jamás podría esperar adquirir. No son personas como nosotros".

"¿Te das cuenta de a qué raza pertenezco?"

"Naciste en un mundo diferente y el Escudo te consideró digno. El Escudo te otorga divinidad. Tu cuerpo es humano pero el alma que lo habita es divina. Los humanos nacidos en este mundo no pueden hacer ninguna de esas afirmaciones".

"Lo que me parece es que no tienes problemas con la esclavitud, siempre y cuando estés en el lado correcto si tienes la correa".

"Naofumi-dono", comenzó Kluger, pero Naofumi cabalgó sobre él.

"La cresta de esclavos de Raphtalia fue eliminada por la fuerza una vez, no volverá a suceder. Si alguna vez _quiere que_ se elimine, lo será, pero no de otra manera. Las ventajas son demasiado buenas para dejarlas pasar. Necesito ser tan fuerte como sea posible. Puedo detener las olas y salvar el mundo, y eso se aplica a todos los que trabajan conmigo. Usaré todas las herramientas disponibles para hacerme más fuerte. No quiero causar problemas, así que no hablaré sobre esto, y tampoco Raphtalia y Firo".

Le dio una mirada a la loli y ella asintió. "Sí."

"Pero tampoco descartaré esta ventaja solo porque molestaría a la gente". Tomó un respiro profundo. "Si no quieres aceptar una cresta de esclavos, no intentaré forzarte, pero por favor al menos considérala. Te hará más fuerte, y te juro que si quieres eliminarla, entonces yo ' lo quitaré ".

Roland cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Y lo usarías para obligarnos a actuar en contra de nuestra voluntad?"

"No. Las únicas veces que activé el sello de esclavos fue para obligar a Raphtalia a pelear cuando estaba demasiado asustada".

"Eso es cierto", dijo Raphtalia. "Naofumi-sama nunca me ha obligado a hacer algo que no quisiera, nunca".

Naofumi asintió con la cabeza. "Si aceptas tomar la cresta, tendré los ajustes para que solo se active en caso de un ataque directo. No lo usaré para obligarte a hacer nada o castigarte al azar porque me da la gana. Te doy mi palabra."

Los tres compañeros se miraron.

Groo dio un paso adelante y estrelló un puño en su palma. "¡Groo no será un esclavo! ¡Groo vivirá y morirá libre!"

Cassandra estaba sonriendo. "Entonces, si soy tu esclavo, ¿eso si soy una chica mala me pegarán?"

La cara de Naofumi comenzó a enrojecerse.

"Bueno, como señaló tu amigo, necesito subir de nivel. Confiaré en ti, Naofumi-dono. Seré tu esclavo".

"¿Hablas en serio?" Roland preguntó.

"Oye, dije que podía hacer lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo", se rió un poco ante la expresión de la cara de Naofumi mientras decía eso. "En serio, estoy dispuesto a morir por el Lord Escudo. Si ya estoy dispuesto a poner mi vida en sus manos, ¿por qué esperar? Si estoy dentro, estoy en todo el camino".

Roland dejó escapar un suspiro entre los dientes. "Me he comprometido a entregar mi vida al Señor del Escudo. Supongo que también juraré mi libertad. Si me ayuda a fortalecerme, aceptaré el sello de esclavo".

Groo los miró a los dos. "Groo cree que ambos son idiotas".

XXX

En el castillo de Melromarc, la reina se sentó en una mesa con los otros tres héroes.

"Gracias por aceptar esta reunión".

Motoyasu estaba desplomado en su asiento y parecía desinteresado. Ren e Itsuki parecían más atentos.

"Estoy feliz de reunirme con ustedes, su majestad". Dijo Ren. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres discutir?"

"Espero poder ayudarte a ser más fuerte".

"¿Qué tenías en mente?" Itsuki preguntó.

"Para empezar, me preguntaba si ustedes tres podrían intercambiar información entre ellos".

Los tres héroes se miraron el uno al otro.

"No estoy seguro de lo que eso lograría", dijo Itsuki.

"Debido a la naturaleza de las armas legendarias, cada uno de ustedes ha estado aventurándose por su cuenta. Con la excepción de la batalla contra la Iglesia de los Tres Héroes y los encuentros con las Olas, no han pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Es posible que hayan descubierto individualmente cosas que podrían resultar útiles para tus compañeros héroes. ¿Por qué no discutir sus experiencias entre ustedes y comparar notas? "

Los tres guardaron silencio.

"El conocimiento es algo que los jugadores pueden ganar por su cuenta, no solo regalado de forma gratuita". Dijo Ren.

La reina frunció el ceño. "Ren-sama, ¿por qué se refieren a ustedes como jugadores?"

"Porque eso es lo que somos", dijo Ren encogiéndose de hombros. "Entiendo que no tienes la misma perspectiva ya que eres nativo de este mundo, pero somos especiales. Las reglas normales no se aplican a nosotros".

Tanto Itsuki como Motoyasu asintieron ante esto.

La reina siguió frunciendo el ceño. "Perdóname, pero esa afirmación no me aclara las cosas. Eres realmente especial, eres los héroes legendarios. Pero, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente con que las reglas no se aplican a ti?"

"Significa que llevamos una existencia bendecida", dijo Itsuki. "Pase lo que pase, estamos destinados a ganar siempre".

"Exactamente", estuvo de acuerdo Ren.

Mirelia abrió de golpe su abanico y lo usó para ocultar lo que tenía que ser una mirada de confusión. ¿Bendita existencia? ¿Destinado a ganar siempre? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

"Disculpe, pero ¿no fueron derrotados los tres durante el evento de la tercera ola?"

"Eso no contaba", dijo Motoyasu con una voz desinteresada.

"¿Por qué es eso?"

"No vas a ganar cada encuentro. Si pierdes, simplemente regresa al punto de guardado e inténtalo de nuevo", explicó Motoyasu. "Como no tenemos puntos de guardado, simplemente nos despertamos en el hospital".

Había pedido esta reunión con la esperanza de aprender cómo podría ayudar mejor a los héroes a fortalecerse. Pero cuanto más hablaban, más tenía el efecto contrario.

"Motoyasu-sama, tú y tus compañeros despertaron en ese hospital porque el Héroe del Escudo derrotó a tu enemigo y la guardia real te trajo allí. No había nada milagroso al respecto. Si Naofumi-sama también hubiera sido derrotado, todos habrían perecido. ".

Los tres sacudieron la cabeza en el mismo instante.

"Tenemos protección divina", dijo Ren.

"Así es", dijo Motoyasu. "No es que realmente podamos morir ni nada".

"¡¿Crees que eres inmortal?!"

"En cuanto al juego, claro", dijo Motoyasu

"¿Por qué sigues refiriéndote a luchar contra las olas como un juego?"

"Ella no lo va a entender", dijo Motoyasu aún desplomado en su silla. "Ella es un NPC, no puede entender".

"¿Qué es un NPC?"

Esto les provocó un poco de risa. Mientras Mirelia estaba confundida por esta conversación, era una experta en la lectura del lenguaje corporal y en la comunicación no verbal. Era dolorosamente obvio que los héroes se burlaban de ella y se veían a sí mismos como muy superiores.

"Héroes, estoy tratando de encontrar el mejor medio para ayudarlos a fortalecerse. Esto es de vital importancia".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Ren. "Ya somos realmente poderosos y estamos mejorando con cada encuentro".

"Entonces por favor explícame quién fue el responsable de derrotar al Papa. ¿No fue el Héroe del Escudo?"

"Eso no cuenta", dijo Motoyasu. "Naofumi obviamente usó un cheat".

"¿Un cheat?"

"Debe haberse encontrado con un elemento o evento único que le dio un impulso exclusivo de una sola vez. No hay otra forma en que su cobarde escudo podría haber sido tan poderoso", explicó Motoyasu. "Si uno de nosotros se hubiera topado con este objeto o evento, habríamos obtenido exactamente el mismo efecto. En realidad, probablemente habría sido aún más grande ya que nuestras armas son mucho más impresionantes".

"Tiene razón", asintió Ren. "Esa es la única explicación".

"Creo que Naofumi se encontró con Dios", dijo Itsuki.

La reina miró por detrás de su abanico. "¿Qué dios?" Todas las religiones principales de este mundo se basaron en una combinación de los héroes legendarios que los salvaron de las olas. Los jóvenes sentados frente a ella eran literalmente dioses. Fue un pensamiento muy deprimente.

Itsuki se encogió de hombros. "No conozco los detalles, nunca tuve la suerte de encontrarme con él. Pero otros jugadores me dijeron que era un evento posible".

"¿Crees que uno de nosotros todavía podría conocerlo?" Preguntó Ren.

"Tal vez," dijo Itsuki.

Era casi como si estuvieran hablando un idioma que solo los tres entendieron. No, era más como si pertenecieran a un culto cuyas reglas y rituales solo ellos conocían.

"Los héroes me dejan ver si entiendo correctamente. No puedes compartir información porque no lo ves como una etiqueta adecuada. Las leyes de la naturaleza y el mundo físico no se aplican a ti porque este mundo es un juego enorme. Eres inmortal gracias a la protección divina. Y la clave para obtener significativamente más fuerza es encontrar un dios que ninguno de ustedes haya conocido pero que otros hayan conocido. ¿Es esto correcto? "

"Bastante", dijo Ren.

"Sí, eso lo resume todo", dijo Itsuki.

"Eso es correcto", dijo Motoyasu.

¿Estaban todos locos? ¿Qué tonterías estaban arrojando? ¿Realmente creían que era imposible para ellos morir o que podían encontrarse con algún dios al azar sin nombre que los recompensaría con más poder? Más que nunca deseaba haber podido hablar con el Héroe del Escudo. Tal vez habría estado igual de loco, pero por sus informes, parecía el más calmado y sensato de todos los héroes. ¿Qué habría tenido que decir sobre todo esto?

Bueno, tal vez una reunión futura todavía era posible, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el aquí y el ahora. Ella había querido intentar impresionar a los héroes que necesitaban para fortalecerse. Que sus acciones hasta ahora habían estado desenfocadas y comenzaban a retrasarse peligrosamente detrás de sus enemigos potenciales. Desafortunadamente, no vio ninguna forma de comunicarse con ellos. Era obvio que despreciarían sus preocupaciones. Parecía que la única forma en que podía ayudarlos era dándoles la oportunidad de ganar más XP y niveles.

"Héroes, me han informado que Cal Mira Island está lista para despertar. Me gustaría enviarlos a ustedes y a sus compañeros para que adquieran experiencia".

Los tres gritaron con entusiasmo y estaban ansiosos por ir.

_También enviaré una invitación al Heroe del escudo. Tal vez pueda organizar esa reunión con él después de todo._


	9. el nuevo equipo

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia original)_

* * *

Kluger convocó a una regordeta maga con orejas blancas y negras sobre su cabeza. Raphtalia le informó a Naofumi que ella los había transportado desde el castillo de Melromarc hasta aquí. Kluger la presentó como el mago de la corte Asrial Hodson.

Inmediatamente se llevó una mano al corazón y se inclinó. "Por favor, perdóname, Lord Escudo. Yo también quería pelear a tu lado. Su majestad lo prohibió".

"Sus habilidades mágicas son vitales para las defensas de este país", dijo Kluger.

_Lo que significa que a pesar de que este rey al menos es sincero en querer ayudarme_, pensó Naofumi. _Todavía hay algunas cosas que son de mayor prioridad._

"No hay problema. Gracias por ayudarnos a venir aquí".

Kluger explicó la situación y juró Asrial al secreto. Estaba tan sorprendida como los demás, pero aceptó hacer lo que fuera necesario. Colocó sellos de esclavos avanzados tanto en Roland como en Cassandra.

"Estos serán invisibles a menos que tú... su maestro los active o desee hacerlos visibles. Necesitaré un poco de tu sangre".

"No hay problema, he hecho esto antes".

"..."

Naofumi tomó un cuchillo de cocina y se abrió el pulgar, dejando caer unas gotas en la bandeja con la tinta. Asrial tomó un pincel y untó la tinta en los sellos de Roland y luego de Cassandra. En ambas ocasiones los sellos se encendieron y el recipiente gruñó de dolor. La pantalla de Naofumi mostraba tanto aparecer como nuevos esclavos y miembros del partido. Inmediatamente estableció la condición de ambos sellos para que solo se activara si fuera atacado directamente. Luego le envió a Groo una invitación a la fiesta. El minotauro gruñó y aceptó. Naofumi ahora tenía seis miembros en su partido, él mismo designado como el líder del partido. Raphtalia y Firo todavía estaban en el nivel cuarenta, pero ya no había una estrella al lado de sus nombres.

"Está hecho", dijo Asrial con una clara falta de entusiasmo. Los sellos se desvanecieron rápidamente.

Fue entonces cuando Naofumi notó que su escudo reaccionaba a la bandeja con la tinta restante. "¿Puedo tener eso?"

"Ah, ciertamente".

Naofumi le quitó la bandeja y con impaciencia vertió la tinta en la gema de su escudo. Debe haber sido una variedad diferente a la que el traficante de esclavos había usado. Un mensaje apareció de inmediato.

**El requisito para Slave Shield 3 ha sido desbloqueado.**

**Escudo de esclavo 3**

**Bonificación de equipo: aumenta la experiencia de esclavos un 30% sin dominar**

**Bonificación de equipo: aumenta las estadísticas de esclavos un 10% sin dominar**

El bonus de estadísticas era una nueva característica, los dos primeros escudos de esclavos no lo habían incluido. Con las bonificaciones de las versiones anteriores, sus esclavos obtendrían un aumento del 60% en toda su experiencia. Naofumi inmediatamente les contó a todos las buenas noticias.

"¡Eso es genial, Naofumi-sama!" Dijo Raphtalia.

"¡Sí, maestro! ¡Genial!" Firo levantó un puño en el aire.

"Qué maravilloso", dijo Asrial con una clara falta de entusiasmo.

Cassandra se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, siempre que tengamos las cosas, podríamos aprovecharlas tanto como podamos". Se giró hacia Groo. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres entrar en esto, grandote?"

El minotauro resopló. "Groo todavía dice que ambos son idiotas".

"Todos ustedes recuerdan", habló Kluger. "No hablarás de esto con nadie. Ni tu madre, tu hermano o tu mejor amigo acostado en su lecho de muerte. NADIE fuera de esta habitación se entera de esto".

Todos los jefes asintieron, incluidos los de Naofumi.

"Entonces, supongo que es hora de que salgamos y comencemos los niveles de molienda", dijo Naofumi. "¿Alguien sabe algunos buenos terrenos de caza?"

"Los pantanos de Dagobah", dijo Groo. "Está lleno de monstruos y bestias salvajes y no hay gente viviendo allí. Vas allí, peleas, peleas y peleas".

"Se escucha perfecto."

"Son unos seis días desde aquí en carro", dijo Roland.

"Eso no será un problema". Asrial comenzó a lanzar un hechizo. "Soy el lanzador de hechizos y maestro de lo arcano. ¡He estudiado y descifrado las leyes de la magia! ¡Muéstrame el camino que busco! ¡Puerta de enlace!" Apareció un círculo de luz de siete pies de ancho. "Esto te llevará cerca del pantano". De su cinturón sacó lo que parecía ser una estaca de metal con una bola de cristal del tamaño de un puño encima. Se lo entregó a Naofumi. "Cuando estés listo para regresar, planta esto en el suelo y abriré una puerta de entrada a casa. Solo puedo abrirlos en lugares que he visitado, pero este guidon actuará como un localizador y me permitirá abrirlo incluso en un lugar nunca lo he estado. Recuerde llevarlo con usted antes de regresar. Es muy difícil de hacer y solo tengo uno".

"Asrial es un lanzador de hechizos de nivel noventa y cinco", anunció Kluger con orgullo. "Ella es la única maga que conocemos que puede usar el hechizo de entrada".

Naofumi le quitó el guidon y lo puso a salvo en su mochila. "Gracias, esto será de gran ayuda".

Se llevó una mano al corazón y se inclinó. "Soy sirviente del Lord escudo".

Con eso los seis caminaron a través del círculo. Tan pronto como se fueron, Asrial terminó el hechizo y el círculo parpadeó. El mago de la corte dirigió una cara preocupada al canciller.

"¡Pensar que el Lord Escudo usaría a su pueblo como esclavos!"

"Nunca olvides que él es solo parcialmente un dios", dijo Kluger. "El resto de él todavía es humano. Tenemos que entender si nuestro señor tiene fallas".

"¡Esto no son malos modales en la mesa o él eructa! Está violando una de nuestras leyes más sagradas. ¿Qué dirá el rey sobre esto?"

Kluger se volvió hacia ella y le habló en voz baja. "Nada, porque su majestad nunca lo descubrirá".

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es traición!"

Kluger habló con calma, manteniendo su voz apagada. "Si su majestad se entera, le dirá a sus asesores. Si les dice a sus asesores, algunos de ellos se lo dirán al Sumo Sacerdote y a los Duques y otros. Si el Sumo Sacerdote se entera, hablará de ello con los Obispos. Si los duques descubrirán que les dirán a sus propios asesores. ¿Cuántas personas serían? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Sesenta? ¿Cien? ¿Cómo podría guardarse el secreto en ese momento? No. Para evitar que el público se entere de esto, no debemos decirle a su majestad."

Asrial palideció. Ella sabía que lo que Kluger decía era verdad. Su majestad confiaba en sus asesores y las lealtades de sus asesores eran más que solo la corona. Pero aun así…

"Guardar secretos de su majestad, especialmente sobre Lord escudo, es traición".

"Lo sé. Pero si cometer traición es la única forma de salvaguardar el reino y la gente, ¿no es lo correcto?" Puso una mano sobre su corazón. "Soy sirviente del Lord escudo".

Asrial respiró hondo y deliberadamente antes de combinar el gesto. "Soy sirviente del Lord escudo".

XXX

Aparentemente, Asrial nunca había visitado los pantanos. La puerta de entrada los depositó a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo llamado Mud Flats que estaba a unas diez millas del borde del pantano. Los lugareños miraron con los ojos muy abiertos cuando Naofumi y su equipo salieron.

Incluso antes de llegar al pantano, fueron atacados por pequeñas masas de musgo verde, marrón y amarillo. Al parecer, estos eran aproximadamente el equivalente de los globos que habían infestado los bosques cerca del castillo de Melromarc. Raphtalia y él otros los despacharon sin comentarios. Roland, Groo y Cassandra se sorprendieron cuando les pidió a todos que esperaran mientras ponía muestras del musgo en su escudo.

**Se ha desbloqueado el requisito de Green Moss Shield.**

**El requisito para Brown Moss Shield ha sido desbloqueado.**

**Se ha desbloqueado el requisito de Escudo de musgo amarillo.**

**Escudo verde musgo**

Bonificación de equipo: conocimiento herbario +1 sin dominar

**Escudo de musgo marrón**

Bonificación de equipo: conocimiento herbario +1 sin dominar

**Escudo de musgo amarillo**

Bono de equipo: recetas medicinales básicas sin dominar

"¿Vale la pena el esfuerzo de absorber, Naofumi-dono?" Roland preguntó. "Los musgos son tan débiles como cualquier monstruo que encuentres".

"Cada poquito ayuda", le dijo Naofumi. "Los bonos de equipo que me dan se acumulan. No levantaré la nariz ante nada a lo que reaccione mi escudo".

Naofumi también había notado los efectos cuando se trataba de XP. Cuando Raphtalia, Firo, Roland o Cassandra mataron a un Green Moss, recibieron 8 xp, él recibió 3 xp, y todos los demás excepto Groo obtuvieron 2. Groo obtendría 1. Cuando Groo mató a un Green Moss obtuvo 5 xp, Naofumi 2 y todos los demás 1.

Mientras continuaban, atacaban a mis monstruos y animales menores. Había ratas, setas, libélulas largas, una gran variedad de serpientes, ranas venenosas verdes, azules y rojas del tamaño de una oveja, pájaros salvajes, tortugas, lagartos y un caracol carnívoro. Todo esto antes de llegar al pantano real.

Naofumi estaba complacido. Los puntos de experiencia no fueron suficientes para preocuparse realmente. Incluso con todas las criaturas que mataron, nadie ganó un solo nivel. Sin embargo, todas estas criaturas eran las que nunca había encontrado antes. Pudo desbloquear quince nuevos escudos y obtener bonificaciones que van desde la defensa y la resistencia al veneno hasta el camuflaje básico. Como había dicho antes, cada poquito ayudaría.

La primera pelea real llegó más tarde en el día cuando estaban hasta las rodillas en el pantano luchando a través de un manglar. Una hidra tan grande como un elefante emergió frente a ellos y quizás veinte caimanes los rodearon. Cinco cabezas de serpiente se rompieron cuando la hidra se cargó.

Naofumi se apresuró a enfrentarlo. Tenía el escudo de víbora quimérico activo. "¡Detendre su ataque!"

Un par de cabezas de serpiente intentaron morderlo. Uno se estrelló contra su escudo y rebotó. El otro trató de morderle el hombro, pero sus colmillos ni siquiera podían arañar su armadura. Detrás de él escuchó cánticos.

"Soy un caballero real. He estudiado y descifrado las leyes de la naturaleza. Déjame moverme con gran velocidad. ¡Prisa!"

"¡Groo es el poderoso Groo! Groo ha estudiado y descifrado las leyes de la naturaleza. La madre tierra me protege y me protege. ¡Piel de piedra!"

"Soy el Conejito Loco. He estudiado y descifrado las leyes de la magia. ¡Deja que mis enemigos mueran en llamas! ¡Corriente de fuego!"

"Soy la espada del Héroe del Escudo. He estudiado y descifrado las leyes de la naturaleza. ¡Ciega a mis enemigos! ¡Luz ardiente!"

La luz brillante llenó el aire. Las cabezas de la hidra silbaron y la que intentaba morder a Naofumi la soltó y se retractó. Una corriente de fuego voló sobre él y golpeó dos cabezas de la hidra, haciéndolos arder como antorchas. Naofumi vio un borrón momentáneo y otras dos cabezas fueron cortadas, cayendo cuando los cuellos brotaron de un torrente de sangre. Groo pasó atronador, su piel gris y pedregosa, su enorme hacha de batalla en ambas manos en alto. Bajó y lo enterró profundamente dentro del cofre de la Hidra, causando un nuevo rocío de sangre. Groo lo sacó y comenzó a balancearse, cortando trozos del monstruo. Mientras lo hacía, la última cabeza restante trató de morderlo. Naofumi vio que los colmillos se rompían.

Desde su visión periférica, Naofumi vio a Firo pisotear a los caimanes lo suficientemente fuerte como para aplastarlos como gusanos y hacer que sus tripas volaran. Vio a Raphtalia matándolos también, clavando su espada en sus cráneos o abriéndoles el cuello.

Las dos cabezas de hidra que aún ardían colgaban flácidas de sus cuellos. Los dos que habían sido cortados ya no sangraban, pero los tocones se partieron en dos y pudo ver nuevas cabezas comenzando a brotar.

"Oh, no, no", gritó Cassandra. "Soy el Conejito Loco. He estudiado y descifrado las leyes de la magia. ¡Derriba a todos mis enemigos! ¡Flechas de fuego!"

Alrededor de una docena de pequeños filetes de fuego salieron. Golpearon los tocones aún en crecimiento, así como la última cabeza llena restante. Los extremos de todos los cuellos ahora ardían mientras Groo seguía cortando. El enorme cuerpo tropezó y luego cayó de costado. Naofumi vio a Cassandra obtener 8,000 XP, así que asumió que el suyo fue el golpe mortal. Con la hidratación baja, todos se concentraron en los caimanes que fueron despachados rápidamente.

Aunque se había sentido mucho más tiempo, toda la pelea probablemente duró menos de dos minutos. Naofumi estaba seguro de que si hubiera encontrado esto solo con él, Raphtalia y Firo, habrían ganado. Pero no hubiera sido tan rápido.

Roland ya no era borroso. Ahora estaba parado frente a él, su armadura cubierta de sangre y trozos de carne, su espada limpia. "Bueno, ¿qué te parece, Naofumi-dono?"

"Creo que haremos un gran equipo". Bajando la mano, tomó una de las cabezas cortadas y se la dio a su escudo.

**El requisito para Hydra Shield ha sido desbloqueado.**

**Escudo de hidra**

Bonificación de equipo: Defensa +2 sin dominar

Bonificación de equipo: resistencia al veneno medio sin dominar

Bonificación de equipo: regeneración avanzada sin dominar

Él sonrió.

XXX

Habían pasado tres días, y el Lord Escudo y el grupo todavía estaban en Dagobah subiendo de nivel. Kluger confiaba en que todo iba bien. Él y su país se comprometieron a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar al Lord escudo a fortalecerse para poder derrotar a la ola.

Estaba en su oficina cuando llegó un mensajero real. Llevaba consigo un mensaje diplomático formal del Reino de Melromarc. Su interés despierta la apertura del canciller. Vio que era una invitación formal de la Reina Mirelia para que el Héroe del Escudo y sus compañeros asistieran al despertar de la Isla Cal Mira. Cada diez años, todo tipo de monstruos poderosos se despertaban y se volvían activos en innumerables números. El despertar fue un evento que atrajo a aventureros de todo el mundo, ya que fue una oportunidad única de ganar una montaña de experiencia en un corto período de tiempo. El mensaje también decía que los otros héroes legendarios asistirían como ella misma. Ella solicitó reunirse con él para que pudieran intercambiar información y establecer una amistad.

"¡Amistad, mi peludo trasero!" Kluger rompió el mensaje en pedazos. No había necesidad de molestar al Lord Escudo con estas tonterías. La isla Cal Mira proporcionaría mucha experiencia, pero Lord escudo se las arreglaría muy bien sin ella.


	10. los beneficios de ser un esclavo

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia original)_

* * *

Habían pasado cinco días desde que habían entrado en los pantanos de Dagobah. Cuando Groo dijo que podían pelear y pelear y pelear aquí, no había estado exagerando. Por el momento, los seis estaban acampados en una pequeña isla de tierra sólida, aunque fangosa. Este pequeño trozo de tierra tenía unos veinte metros de largo y tal vez ocho metros de ancho en el punto más ancho. Los bordes de esta pequeña isla pantanosa estaban apilados con los cadáveres de varios monstruos. Realmente parecía que _todo_ en este pantano quería matarte, incluidas las plantas. Naofumi podía entender por qué no había asentamientos de ningún tipo aquí. La mayoría de los cadáveres constituían caimanes, cocodrilos, serpientes (tanto de tamaño gigante como regular), ranas venenosas y lagartijas monstruosas. Naofumi había alimentado desde hace mucho tiempo la piel, la carne y el hueso de todas esas criaturas en su escudo y desbloqueó nuevas variantes. No sabía cuántos escudos nuevos había conseguido, había dejado de contar a los sesenta, pero este lugar había sido un tesoro absoluto. Casi todos los monstruos que encontraron habían sido nuevos para él. Eso significaba nuevos escudos con nuevas bonificaciones. Su escudo también había reaccionado a muchas de las plantas aquí, incluso a aquellas que no las atacaron. Todo lo que tuvo una reacción se introdujo rápidamente en la gema del escudo. Junto con el tesoro de partes de monstruos que podían venderse, también había encontrado muchas plantas medicinales raras y había desbloqueado recetas intermedias para ellas. ¡Nunca podría imaginar ganar tanto en solo cinco días!

Y él no era el único beneficiado. Levantó la lista del equipo y comprobó los niveles:

Naofumi - **51**

Roland - **72**

Groo - **72**

Cassandra - **61**

Raphtalia - **53**

Firo - **55**

Todos menos Roland y Groo habían ganado al menos diez niveles, ¡y Firo había ganado quince! Al igual que en un juego de rol, cuanto mayor sea el nivel, más experiencia bruta se requiere para cumplirlo. Entonces, subir de nivel en los años 70 tomó mucho más que en los años 40. A este ritmo, probablemente todos estarían en los años 70 en poco tiempo. Cuando se propusieron originalmente, Roland había estado cinco niveles por debajo de Groo, que había tenido la mayor cantidad de personas en la equipo. Ahora estaban a mano, y Roland lo dejaría atrás. Tal como iban las cosas, Raphtalia, Firo y Cassandra probablemente lo superarían en poco tiempo. Naofumi pensó que él también lo haría, aunque eso probablemente llevaría más tiempo ya que nunca dio ningún golpe mortal.

Por eso había querido darles a todos sellos de esclavos. Aquellos que los usaron recibieron un aumento del sesenta por ciento de xp recibido. Sus estadísticas base también recibieron un pequeño impulso. Groo había estado tan ocupado como cualquier otra persona, solo era puro asesinato con esa enorme hacha suya. Aun así, solo había ganado dos niveles. Las bonificaciones de sus escudos de esclavos eran una ventaja increíble que era evidente. Podía entender por qué Kluger y los demás se opusieron a la idea, pero no estaba descartando estos beneficios por ningún motivo. Su prioridad principal era hacerse más fuerte para luchar contra la ola, todo lo demás quedó en segundo plano. Si la gente era infeliz, tenía esclavos,seria duro. Motoyasu y ese rey basura también han tratado de hacer un gran problema. Si querían que él y sus compañeros arriesgaran sus vidas para salvar el mundo, tendrían que dejarlo hacer lo que sea que sea más fácil.

Firo se dejó caer sobre su brazo, ella estaba en su forma loli. "¡Maestro! ¡Firo tiene hambre! ¡Cocina algo para Firo!"

Las dos cejas de Naofumi saltaron. "Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¿Tengo que cambiar tu nombre a Pozo sin fondo?"

Todos los demás la miraban asombrados también. Había estado llenándose la cara de caimanes, ranas venenosas y serpientes gigantes prácticamente sin parar desde que acamparon aquí.

"¿Cómo es posible que todavía tengas hambre?" Roland preguntó.

"¡Groo impresionado! Groo respeta a la chica con gran apetito. Es una pena que no se llene".

Firo miró al minotauro y sacó la lengua. "¡Buu!"

"Si tienes hambre todavía hay mucho para comer", Naofumi saludó a la gran variedad de monstruos asesinados.

"¡Nooooo! ¡Firo quiere que el maestro cocine algo para ella! ¡La cocina del maestro es la más deliciosa!"

"Ya he cocinado para todos". Habían sido atacados por un bagre gigante con dientes afilados. Lo había convertido en filetes y todos (excepto Firo) habían comido hasta que se rellenaron. "No volveré a cocinar hasta la hora de la cena".

"¡Pero Firo quiere más de la cocina del maestro!" Ella hizo un puchero y lo miró con grandes ojos azules.

"Firo", reprendió Raphtalia. "No seas egoísta, el maestro ya ha cocinado para ti. No puedes esperar que no haga nada más que cocinar".

"¿Por qué no? El Maestro no está haciendo nada. Ahora es aburrido".

"Huh, ahora que lo mencionas, nada nos ha atacado en mucho tiempo".

Desde que entraron al pantano habían estado bajo asedio constante día y noche. Parecía que las hidras eran el monstruo jefe en esta área, y habían luchado contra cuatro de ellas junto con innumerables hordas de todo lo demás. Hubo breves descansos entre encuentros, dándoles tiempo para descansar, pero ahora habían pasado unas pocas horas.

"Ni siquiera hemos sido atacados por un musgo o un hongo".

"Entonces probablemente hemos exterminado a todos los monstruos activos en esta parte del pantano", dijo Roland. "Cualquiera que quede nos va a evitar".

"¿Eso puede pasar?" Naofumi dijo sorprendido.

"Naturalmente", Roland parecía sorprendido por la sorpresa de Naofumi. "Los monstruos también son parte del ecosistema. No se reproducen en números infinitos y tardan en llegar a la edad adulta. Si eliminas a una población local, por supuesto, todo lo que quedará son los que aún no están maduros, y les llevará tiempo crecer".

Naofumi gruñó al darse cuenta de que había estado pensando en el monstruo aquí en términos de engendros de monstruos en juegos de rol y MMORPG. En un juego, literalmente, nunca podrías quedarte sin monstruos. Si fueras a un área y mataras a cien limos, siempre podrías volver y encontrarías un número ilimitado de esos mismos limos esperándote. Pero las criaturas aquí no operaban de esa manera. Tenían que comer para sobrevivir, ya sea otros animales o plantas. Supuso que las plantas solo podían confiar en la fotosíntesis. Los monstruos más débiles fueron sin duda presa de los más grandes. Las hidras que eran el depredador del ápice aquí estaban en pequeñas cantidades, de modo que el suministro de alimentos era suficiente para mantenerlos. Firo fue un ejemplo perfecto del hecho de que los monstruos tenían que comer como cualquier otro animal. En su propio mundo, leones, tigres, elefantes, y otros animales estaban en peligro de extinción gracias en parte a los cazadores. Por supuesto, funcionaría igual aquí.

_Siempre llamé idiotas a los otros héroes por pensar en este mundo como un juego. Pero supongo que también soy culpable de eso de alguna manera. No puedo despoblar los terrenos de caza, o me quedo sin monstruos. Si me quedo sin monstruos, me quedo sin XP y estoy jodido. _No era un problema que hubiera imaginado que sucedería, pero solo tenía sentido no exagerar y borrar todo. Especialmente no en un lugar donde no había personas en peligro.

"Si caminamos algunas millas tierra adentro, encontraremos a más monstruos", dijo Roland. "Los pantanos son grandes y estoy seguro de que todavía hay muchos más".

"No", decidió Naofumi. Se puso de pie y sacó su mochila. "Recoge todo el botín. Volveremos al castillo".

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Naofumi-dono?" Roland preguntó. "Todavía hay muchos monstruos".

"¿No sería un desperdicio no seguir adelante, Naofumi-sama?" Preguntó Raphtalia.

La había criado para que fuera eficiente y no desperdiciara cosas. Estaba mirando la situación de la misma manera que él antes de darse cuenta.

"No, hemos hecho mucho. Dejemos a algunos de los monstruos para repoblar y volvamos por ellos otro día. Quiero decir, estoy seguro de que hay otros terrenos de caza, ¿verdad?"

"Los hay", confirmó Roland. "También hay monstruos engendrados por las olas que aún infestan partes del campo".

"Bien, entonces nos enfocaremos en eso. Además creo que he absorbido tantas plantas y monstruos como puedo en mi escudo. Si es posible, quiero encontrar más cosas que aún no he encontrado para seguir obteniendo más nuevos escudos y bonificaciones ".

Eso parecía tener sentido cuando todos asintieron.

Como lucharon contra una horda de criaturas diferentes y encontraron muchas plantas útiles, el botín que se llevaban con ellos fue suficiente para llenar un par de carruajes.

"Como todos pelearon por igual una vez que todo se vendió, dividiremos el dinero en partes iguales". Naofumi pensó que era lo único justo que hacer.

"Uhm", las orejas de Raphtalia temblaban. "¿Eso significa que tú también vas a participar, Naofumi-sama?"

Los ojos de Naofumi se abrieron. "Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué necesitarías preguntar eso? Hice mi parte de la lucha, ¿no?"

"Ah, no es eso, es solo... bueno..."

"¿Sí?"

"Usted tiene acceso a la tesorería, ¿realmente necesita una participación?"

"Sí", dijo sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en ello. "Gané una parte, así que la tomaré. Mis otras fuentes de ingresos están fuera del punto.

"Correcto." Raphtalia suspiró y sus orejas cayeron.

Cassandra lo miró con una sonrisa brillante. "Wow, el Lord Escudo es sorprendentemente codicioso".

"¡No lo soy! ¡Solo soy ahorrativo!"

Naofumi notó que ni Raphtalia ni Firo dijeron una palabra en su defensa.

"Lo que sea", murmuró. Sacó el guidon de su mochila y lo condujo al suelo blando. La luz comenzó a emanar de la bola de cristal. Un par de minutos después se abrió una puerta de entrada frente a ellos. Firo y Groo llevaban la mayor parte del botín y pasaron primero. Los otros lo siguieron justo detrás. Naofumi fue el último. Sacó el guidon y salió.

XXX

Asrial los saludó a su regreso. El enorme recorrido quedaría encerrado en un almacén hasta que pudieran encontrar compradores para todo.

"¿El castillo tiene una casa de baños?" Preguntó Naofumi.

"Lo hace, mi señor. ¿Debo que un sirviente te muestre el camino?"

"Sí, estoy cubierto de lodo y limo. Necesito un buen remojo largo".

"¡Que buena idea!" Cassandra se inclinó hacia él. "¿Te importa si me uno a ti?"

La cara de Naofumi se enrojeció ligeramente. Incluso después de trabajar juntos durante cinco días, todavía tuvo problemas para tratar con la conejita sexy con corsé de cuero y minifalda. ¿Quién podría adivinar por qué?

"No creo que sea una etiqueta apropiada".

"En realidad", dijo Asrial tratando de ser útil. "Los baños son bastante amplios, y permitimos baños mixtos".

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él.

Naofumi tosió en su mano. "En realidad, si no te importa, prefiero bañarme solo".

"Oh, ya veo", la sonrisa de Cassandra cayó, y sus orejas de conejo parecieron marchitarse. "Bueno, lo que te haga sentir cómodo, Naofumi-dono".

Firo lo agarró del brazo. "¡Firo quiere bañarse con él, Maestro!"

Naofumi asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien."

"Entonces yo-" comenzó Raphtalia y se cortó cuando su cara se puso roja.

Naofumi la miró. "¿Quieres bañarte juntos también?"

Su rostro se volvió aún más brillante. "Bueno, sí... sí, lo hago".

"Por supuesto."

"¡¿De Verdad?!"

Las orejas de Cassandra se pusieron rígidas y temblaban. "Espera un minuto. Naofumi-dono, ¿por qué estás bien bañándote con ella pero no conmigo?"

"Ella y Firo son como mis hijas, así que es natural. Es como una familia compartiendo un baño".

"¿Hija?" Cassandra les dirigió a ambos una mirada incrédula.

Raphtalia no dijo nada y simplemente se acercó a Naofumi mientras salían hacia la casa de baños. Mientras Cassandra seguía parada allí, estupefacta, Groo se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Groo estará feliz de bañarse contigo. Groo también te permitirá restregarle la espalda y otros lugares".

"¡Cállate!" Ella gritó y se fue furiosa.

XXX

Después de un agradable baño caliente, Naofumi, Raphtalia y Firo fueron a cenar juntos. Raphtalia estaba siendo inusualmente callada. Cuando se metieron juntos al baño, ella le preguntó qué pensaba.

"¿Acerca de?" Él había respondido.

"¡Nada, olvídalo!"

Después de eso no había dicho mucho.

Estaban sentados a comer cuando Cassandra y Roland entraron emocionados.

"Naofumi-dono", dijo Roland. "¡Acabamos de descubrir una gran noticia!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡La isla Cal Mira se ha despertado! ¡Es una oportunidad para luchar contra monstruos únicos y ganar mucha XP! ¡Solo ocurre una vez cada diez años, por lo que tenemos que llegar lo antes posible!"

Naofumi se interesó de inmediato y pidió escuchar más.


	11. Isla Cal Mira

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia original)_

* * *

"¿Quieres visitar la isla Cal Mira, Naofumi-dono?" Kluger preguntó con una voz deliberadamente neutral. Él y el Lord Escudo estaban teniendo una reunión privada en sus habitaciones. Kluger había terminado de trabajar por el día y se había estado relajando. Pero cuando el Señor del Escudo llamó a su puerta, el canciller lo invitó de inmediato. El tema que trajo no era de su agrado.

"Así es", dijo el Lord Escudo con entusiasmo. "Roland y Cassandra se registraron con el gremio local de aventureros y escucharon las noticias. Ahora sé que Cal Mira es parte de Melromarc, pero ¿hay alguna forma posible de que yo y mi equipo puedan obtener permiso para ir allí? No estoy ansioso por volver a cualquier parte de ese reino, pero esta es una oportunidad demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Y por lo que dicen, esta temporada especial de caza solo dura unas dos semanas y luego no volverá hasta dentro de diez años. Me dijeron que incluso es cierto a medias que no solo hay una bonanza de xp por ahí, sino también criaturas únicas que no podré encontrar en ningún otro lado. Entonces, si no vamos, perderé la activación de ciertos escudos de forma permanente. Sé que puede ser imposible ya que soy yo

Kluger no reveló nada, pero internamente hizo una mueca. _¡Por supuesto,_ el gremio de aventureros lo sabría! Aventureros de todo el mundo acudieron en masa para tratar de aprovechar el evento. Debería haber convocado a Roland, Groo y Cassandra y haberlos jurado guardar el secreto. Desafortunadamente, se había distraído al tener que dirigir una operación especial en un país extranjero. Bueno, no había ayuda ahora. El Héroe Escudo sabía y quería ir. Si no lo arregla, podría haber preguntas y eso podría tener algunas consecuencias muy serias.

"Resulta que, Naofumi-dono, recibimos un comunicado diplomático de la reina de Melromarc esta mañana. Extendió formalmente una invitación para usted y su grupo. Los otros héroes también asistirán. Además, solicitó una reunión contigo."

"Eh, bueno, eso es conveniente. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tan pronto como regresé?"

Kluger se llevó una mano al corazón y se inclinó. "Mis disculpas, Naofumi-dono. Asumí que después de tanto tiempo caminando por un pantano querrías comer una comida caliente y descansar al menos una noche. Planeaba informarte a primera hora de la mañana".

"Ya veo. Está bien. Quiero dormir bien antes de salir. Saldremos por la mañana. ¿Puede Asrial enviarnos allí? Si no, tenemos que abordar un barco lo más rápido posible".

"Asrial ha estado allí, casi todos los aventureros experimentados".

"Genial, bueno, eso se encarga de eso entonces". El Lord Escudo se volvió para irse.

"¿Naofumi-dono?"

El señor se detuvo. "¿Sí?"

"¿Tiene la intención de reunirse con la reina Mirelia?"

"Probablemente. Quiero decir, sean cuales sean sus razones, el hecho es que ella me ayudó después de que fui herido luchando contra el Papa. Raphtalia y Firo tienen una buena impresión de ella. Además, sería bastante grosero para mí llegar allí como su invitada y negarme a hablar con ella ".

Kluger se lamió los labios y consideró sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Estoy muy familiarizado con la reina de Melromarc. Es muy inteligente y muy hábil en lo que respecta a la negociación y la diplomacia. Cuando los otros tribunales descubrieron que su país había convocado a los cuatro héroes legendarios, la reacción inmediata fue un llamado a la guerra. La única razón por la que no sucedió fue por sus esfuerzos diplomáticos".

"¿Es por eso que estuvo fuera durante tantos meses?"

Kluger asintió con la cabeza. "Hubo una conferencia en Faubley. Tomó tanto tiempo calmar a todos y convencerlos de mantener la paz para combatir la ola". Sin darse cuenta, la cola de Kluger comenzó a latir de un lado a otro. "Confesaré que mi voz fue uno de los gritos más fuertes para la guerra. La idea de que Melromarc, un país que ofende al Señor del Escudo, te convocaría era irritante más allá de todas las palabras".

El Señor del Escudo asintió. "Sí, si ustedes hubieran sido los que me hubieran convocado aquí, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes".

"Ciertamente. Mi punto es que la Reina Mirelia fue capaz de convencerme incluso a mí, no es una tarea pequeña. Es muy carismática y sabe cómo acercar a las personas a su lado".

El Lord Escudo tenía una sonrisa traviesa. "Y te preocupa que si me encuentro con ella, ella también me ganará".

"No tengo absolutamente ninguna duda de que ese es su objetivo. La única razón por la que te permitió regresar conmigo fue porque amenazamos con la guerra. Ella no habría aceptado otra cosa. Aparentemente, tener tres héroes sirviéndola no es suficiente. Simplemente deseo le advierto que sea cauteloso y que no tome nada de lo que dice al pie de la letra. Estoy seguro de que hará muchas afirmaciones y acusaciones falsas para tratar de convencerlo de que regrese a Melromarc. Todo lo que le pido es que tenga en cuenta nuestro apoyo y nuestro compromiso de ayudarlo sin importar el costo, Naofumi-dono ".

"No debes preocuparte. Desde que vine a este mundo he aprendido a no confiar en lo que la gente dice, solo en lo que hacen. Tú y tu rey me han tratado mejor de lo que podría haber esperado. No voy a ir olvidarlo de repente. Además, no importa lo que diga, eso no cambia el hecho de que durante cuatro meses no hizo absolutamente nada para ayudarme mientras fui tratado como un criminal. Tampoco voy a olvidar que ella es la basura la esposa del rey y la madre de la perra. No voy a confiar de repente en ella, incluso si la miel gotea de su boca".

"Gracias, Naofumi-dono", se inclinó Kluger. "Es un alivio escuchar eso".

"No hay problema, por favor pídale a Asrial que esté listo para enviarnos justo después de desayunar". El Señor del Escudo se fue.

Kluger no estaba feliz. A pesar de las garantías de su señor, todavía estaba preocupado. Mirelia era muy convincente y haría todo lo posible para encantar a Naofumi-dono y conquistarlo. Tendría que tener fe en que el señor vería a través de ella.

XXX

La equipo desayunó juntos, excepto Groo. Aún no había regresado al castillo. Se enviaron mensajeros a buscarlo y Naofumi estaba preocupado de que algo pudiera haber sucedido. Roland le aseguró que, mientras apareciera en la lista de la equipo, al menos tenía que estar vivo. Incluso tenía una barra de salud completa, por lo que probablemente estaba bien.

El minotauro llegó tropezando aproximadamente una hora después; ojos cansados, con pintalabios en la cara, cuello y pecho, y apestaba a alcohol y perfume barato.

Cassandra olfateó y se pellizcó la nariz. "Hueles como un burdel".

El minotauro se echó a reír y se llevó una mano al pecho. "Groo no puede evitar ser irresistible para las damas. Es una maldición que Groo debe soportar".

Naofumi notó que la cola de Raphtalia estaba rígida y el pelaje estaba hinchado. Hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que era una señal de que ella se sentía molesta. Sin embargo, era raro que su molestia se dirigiera a otra persona.

"Estábamos planeando irnos a la isla Cal Mira en este momento", dijo Naofumi. "¿Puedes venir o necesitas algo de tiempo para recuperarte? Asrial puede enviarte más tarde".

"Groo puede venir", dijo con una sonrisa. "Groo puede descansar cuando está muerto".

Con el equipo finalmente reunido, Asrial abrió una puerta de entrada.

XXX

Naofumi y su grupo fueron depositados en una playa de arena blanca con el agua azul más clara que había visto en su vida. No había una nube en el cielo y estaba golpeando un sol tropical. En la playa había en su mayoría personas en trajes de baño y bañadores, pero también había más de unos pocos con armadura o túnicas de mago. Había tiendas y pequeñas tiendas que parecían estar hechas de bambú con techos de hierba. También había edificios altos de hasta diez pisos de altura que eran de mármol o coral. Uno de los más elegantes le recordó a Naofumi el palacio real en Melromarc. A lo lejos podía ver una montaña y había palmeras que bordeaban las calles. Cuando miró a través del agua, pudo ver otras islas y botes viajando hacia y desde ellas.

_Esto debe ser lo que es Hawaii o Guam_, pensó Naofumi. Parecía un paraíso tropical y la gente de aquí estaba paseándose en la arena o nadando en el océano.

"Pensé que se suponía que este lugar estaba invadido por monstruos".

"La isla principal es la única que está habitada y libre de monstruos", dijo Roland. Señaló a algunos de los otros que estaban a la vista. "Todas las otras islas están llenas de monstruos. Puedes luchar contra monstruos aquí durante todo el año, pero durante este tiempo la población explota por alguna razón. Además, los valores de XP son mucho más altos de lo normal. Nadie sabe por qué sucede, es un misterio. A pesar de que la gente lo llama Isla Cal Mira, en realidad es un archipiélago. Los aventureros vienen aquí para aprovechar la oportunidad de subir de nivel rápidamente, pero también son necesarios. Si los números no se mantienen bajos, los monstruos pululan y aniquilan a todos los lugareños".

"El resto del tiempo", agregó Cassandra. "Este lugar es un resort tropical. Tienen bares, espectáculos, tiendas e incluso aguas termales".

"¿Aguas termales?" Naofumi preguntó inmediatamente interesado.

Cassandra tenía una sonrisa entusiasta. "La mayoría de los hoteles elegantes los tienen, y hay un par de baños públicos. ¿Quieres que te enseñe uno?"

Raphtalia tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro.

"¡¿Aguas termales?!" Firo comenzó a saltar. "¿Podemos ir, maestro? ¿Podemos?"

Naofumi sacudió la cabeza. "Tal vez más tarde. Creo que debemos registrarnos primero y conseguir algunas habitaciones. La reina me envió una invitación, por lo que debería haber habitaciones reservadas en algún lugar. Pero Kluger no tenía los detalles, así que supongo que tendremos que preguntar alrededor."

Comenzaron a dirigirse a uno de los hoteles. Habían dado una docena de pasos cuando una figura encubierta con una máscara apareció de repente frente a ellos y se inclinó.

"Bienvenido a Cal Mira Island Heroe del escudo-sama. Su majestad está muy contenta de verte y tus valientes compañeros han aceptado su invitación. Si quieres seguirme, puedo llevarte al hotel donde se hospedan su majestad y los otros héroes. "

Naofumi recordó haber visto a tres personas vestidas así una vez. Había estado en el pueblo de Lute poco después del evento de la segunda ola. La perra había anunciado que Motoyasu era el nuevo señor local y que impondría un peaje loco a cualquiera que entrara o saliera. Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas cuando las tres figuras aparecieron de repente. Recordaba el momento muy claramente, era la primera vez que veía a la perra asustada.

"Ah, ¿quién eres?"

La figura envuelta volvió a inclinarse ante él. "Soy una de las sombras de su majestad".

"¿Una sombra?"

Raphtalia se apresuró y le susurró al oído. "Sirven a la reina como asesinos y espías".

_Asesinos ¿eh? Un poco preocupante porque me vieron tan rápido y simplemente aparecieron de la nada._

"¿Si me siguieras, Heroe del escudo-sama?"

"Claro", dijo.

Se dirigieron a un hotel que parecía un palacio en miniatura tallado en coral rosa.

"Si te agrada, Heroe del escudo-sama, a su majestad le gustaría compartir una cena privada contigo esta noche".

_No pierde mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? _"Claro, lo espero con ansias".


	12. Una Breve Reunion

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia original)_

* * *

Había una fuente en el patio del hotel de un delfín de mármol arrojando agua al aire.

"¡Wah! ¡Eso es increíble!" Firo corrió a mirarlo con emoción infantil.

Ver eso hizo que Naofumi sonriera. Hubo momentos en que Firo podía ser franco y muy, muy competente. En medio de la batalla fue un ejemplo obvio. Pero hubo muchas otras ocasiones en que actuó como una niña pequeña. Eran momentos como este cuando quería protegerla más que nada. Era algo que también sentía por Raphtalia.

Entonces, cuando los puso en peligro deliberadamente, sintió cierta culpa. Pero en momentos como esos se preguntaba qué opción tenía y siempre había la misma respuesta; no tenía uno. Incluso si los liberaba, las olas de calamidad continuarían y eventualmente destruirían el mundo. Si lo ayudaran a detener las olas, sería inmoral _no_ seguir poniéndolos en peligro.

Mientras observaba a Firo mirando la fuente, algunas personas salieron por la entrada del hotel. Naofumi vio que eran los otros héroes y sus grupos. Ren fue el primero en salir, seguido de cinco compañeros. Itsuki estaba justo detrás con seis compañeros. Eso sorprendió un poco a Naofumi ya que sabía que el sistema de fiestas infligía sanciones xp a una fiesta con más de seis personas. Se dio cuenta de que una chica de pelo verde subía por la retaguardia y que no podía tener más de catorce o quince años. La forma en que perseguía a los demás parecía un poco nerviosa e insegura de sí misma. No estaba seguro de haber aprobado que Itsuki usara a alguien tan joven en su grupo.

_No es que pueda hablar,_ pensó Naofumi. _Tengo a Raphtalia cuando tenía diez años y Firo ni siquiera tiene tres meses._

Y en la parte trasera estaba Motoyasu. El segundo Naofumi vio al tipo que buscaba a la perra. Normalmente estaba unida a la cadera de Motoyasu, susurrándole al oído y diciéndole qué pensar. Se sorprendió al ver solo dos mujeres con él y ninguna perra.

Cuando los otros héroes lo vieron, se detuvieron en el patio, sus compañeros hicieron lo mismo. Ren e Itsuki lo miraban con sospecha y los dos juntaron sus cabezas y susurraron.

_Es bueno ver que nada ha cambiado_. No odiaba a Ren o Itsuki como lo hacía con Motoyasu. Los dos lo habían atacado cuando creían que había secuestrado a Melty. Pero no les habían lavado el cerebro tanto como el Héroe de la Lanza y sospechaban de lo ansiosos que estaban los guardias reales por atacarlo. No habían hecho ningún esfuerzo para rescatar a Melty y parecían dispuestos a matarla si eso significaba que también lo mataron. Decidieron investigar la situación y descubrieron qué estaba haciendo la iglesia.

Pero Naofumi no podía confiar en ellos. Cuando originalmente había sido acusado por la perra, lo habían condenado junto con todos los demás. Más tarde, después del primer duelo con Motoyasu, fueron los únicos en gritar el ataque furtivo de perra contra él e incluso exigieron que el rey le diera una recompensa. **Pero** también lo acusaron de robar sus trabajos y lo atacaron con Motoyasu sin darle la oportunidad de decirles la verdad. Incluso _sabiendo que_ perra era alguien que engañaba en un duelo, aún le tomaban la palabra a él. Si estuvieran listos para creer siempre lo peor de él, no habría forma de que pudiera confiar en esos dos.

En comparación, Motoyasu y sus dos amigos lo estaban mirando abiertamente. El tipo era su enemigo y Naofumi odiaba sus entrañas. El chico había hecho todo lo posible por joderlo de todas las formas posibles. Lo había desafiado a dos duelos para robar a Raphtalia y luego a Firo. Y mientras trataba de liberar a Melty, dijo que estaba allí para **matarlo** y salvar a Melty y sus dos compañeros. Luego, cuando el Papa les tendió una emboscada, ese pedazo de mierda acababa de esperar que olvidara todo eso y luchara hombro con hombro.

Naofumi le había dado al imbécil una sonrisa sin sangre. "No te debo nada, así que por favor muere ahora". Luego se pasó un dedo por la garganta.

Sí, eventualmente luchó con él cuando Ren e Itsuki aparecieron. Pero eso había sido porque su promesa a Fitoria y porque realmente no había otra opción. No creía que hubiera alguna posibilidad de ver a Motoyasu como algo más que un enemigo, y por lo que parecía, el Héroe Lanza sentía lo mismo.

Cuando Ren e Itsuki terminaron de conspirar, Ren agitó una mano hacia él. "Hola Naofumi, no estábamos seguros de que tú y tu grupo iban a venir".

"La reina dijo que te envió una invitación hace días pero que no había recibido respuesta. Realmente deberías ser más cortés ya que te está haciendo un favor".

Con esas palabras, su opinión sobre Itsuki, Ren y la reina cayó. "¿Oh? Salvé la vida de sus dos hijas, así que ¿quién debería estar agradecido a quién?"

Itsuki frunció el ceño. "Sólo digo-"

"Por lo demás, he salvado su vida y la vida de todos sus compañeros _dos veces._ Una vez en la ola contra Glass y una vez con el Papa. _Usted_ nunca dijo una palabra de agradecimiento a mí y la próxima vez que se reunió después de la ola me atacaste. Por lo tanto, no quiero escuchar ninguna queja sobre mostrarle a la gente el aprecio que sale de tu boca".

La cara de Itsuki se enrojeció y parecía avergonzado.

Ren asintió con la cabeza. "Tienes razón, te debemos gracias. Pero podrías intentar ser un poco más amigable".

Naofumi se encogió de hombros. "Quieres que actúe como si fuéramos amigos y tratamos de ganar mi amistad primero".

"¡Esa es la razón por la que todos te odian!" Motoyasu frunció el ceño y lo señaló. "¡Actúas todo alto y poderoso todo el tiempo! ¿Quién sería amigo de un tipo como tú?"

Naofumi le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Me estás llamando alto y poderoso? La olla se encuentra con la tetera".

Motoyasu se quedó allí parpadeando. Aparentemente en el Japón de su mundo eso no era un dicho.

Naofumi hizo un punto de estirar el cuello para mirar a su alrededor en todas las direcciones. "Entonces, ¿dónde está la perra? ¿No debería estar ella aquí para decirte qué decir después?"

"¡No la llames así!" Motoyasu gritó furiosamente. "Su nombre es Mein!"

"Perra, ella es, y esa perra es lo que la llamaré".

Motoyasu apretaba su lanza con fuerza y miraba a Naofumi con evidente rabia.

Ren tosió en su mano y llamó la atención de todos. "La reina repudió a Mein y la desterró. No sabemos dónde está ahora. La reina la juzgó a ella y al rey y les hizo confesar que te habían incriminado. Ahora sabemos la verdad, que nunca hiciste lo que Mein te acusó." Ren inclinó la cabeza. "Siento no haberte creído".

_Maldita sea,_ pensó Naofumi. _De hecho, podría empezar a gustarme._

Itsuki parecía muy incómodo pero se inclinó. "Yo también. Quiero disculparme por no creer en ti. Y gracias por salvarme a mí y a mis amigos".

Naofumi gruñó y asintió. Dado lo que pasó, una disculpa no fue mucho, pero fue algo. Miró a Motoyasu.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Héroe de la Lanza? ¿Tienes algo que decir?"

"Es tu culpa."

"¡¿Qué?!" Naofumi volvió a ladrar.

"¡Conozco a Mein! ¡Es una buena persona! Sé que hizo algunas cosas horribles, pero estoy seguro de que había razones. ¡Estoy seguro de que debes haber hecho algo para causar todo esto! Definitivamente-"

Motoyasu de repente se interrumpió y había una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Los otros héroes y compañeros, todos abruptamente, tenían expresiones de miedo.

"¡Naofumi-sama! ¡Tú escudo!"

Al escuchar la voz de Raphtalia, de repente notó que su escudo se había transformado en el Escudo de la Ira. No lo había hecho deliberadamente, obviamente había respondido a la ira que crecía dentro de él.

Envió a Motoyasu el tipo de sonrisa malvada que los comerciantes de Melromarc habían aprendido a temer. "Hola Motoyasu, ¿qué tal un duelo? Esa es tu respuesta habitual a las cosas, ¿verdad? Si gano 'liberas' a tus dos compañeros y me das todo lo que tienes. Si ganas, dejaré que te quedes con todo".

"¿Eh? ¿Qué clase de duelo es ese? No es justo si arriesgo todo y tú no arriesgas nada".

"¿Estás seguro? No solías pensar eso".

La sombra se adelantó para bloquear la línea de visión entre Naofumi y Motoyasu. "La reina ha prohibido todos los duelos entre los Héroes. Shield Hero-sama, Spear Hero-sama, recuerda que estás del mismo lado. No eres enemigos".

"Oye", dijo Motoyasu. "¡Él es a quien debes recordarme no a mí!"

"Oh, no te preocupes", dijo Naofumi con esa misma sonrisa hostil. "Sé exactamente quiénes son mis enemigos".

Firo corrió al lado de Naofumi. "¡Maestro! ¿Quieres que lo patee?"

"Claro, Firo".

"¡Naofumi-sama!" Raphtalia agarró a Firo por los dos hombros. "¡Firo, está bromeando!"

"No, no lo estoy."

"¡Grrk!" Motoyasu instintivamente juntó sus muslos y colocó una mano protectora sobre las joyas de la familia. Naofumi notó que el tipo tenía una pieza de bacalao de acero colocada en su lugar. "¡Qu ... lo que sea! ¡Vamos a subir de nivel! ¡Asegúrate de ir a una isla diferente para que no te interpongas en nuestro camino!"

El Héroe Lanza pasó rápidamente con ambas chicas justo detrás de él.

Ren suspiro. "Es bueno verte de nuevo Naofumi, buena suerte con la nivelación". Se fue con su equipo.

"Hasta más tarde", dijo Itsuki. Se fue con su equipo siguiendo. La menor de edad subió por la retaguardia.

Tan pronto como se fueron, Raphtalia se volvió hacia Naofumi. "Naofumi-sama, ¿no podrías al menos haber tratado de ser un poco más amable? Tendremos que llevarnos bien con los otros héroes, ¿no?"

Cambió su escudo de ira a la forma básica. "Tenemos que cooperar con ellos, Raphtalia, no tenemos que llevarnos bien. Puedes trabajar con personas que odias. Solía trabajar en un McDonalds, lo sé".

"¿Quién es McDonald?"

"No te preocupes por eso".

"Ahora, si vienes conmigo, tú y tu grupo pueden registrarse y luego les explicaré la rotación para el entrenamiento", dijo la sombra.

XXX

De camino a los muelles, los tres héroes caminaron juntos y hablaron.

"Sabes Motoyasu", dijo Ren. "No tenías que ser tan beligerante allí atrás. Naofumi era inocente de todo y Mein solo obtuvo lo que se merecía".

"¡De ninguna manera! Estoy seguro de que Naofumi hizo que esto sucediera. Estoy seguro de que él tiene la culpa".

"¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces por qué la echaste si era tan inocente? Si realmente todavía crees en ella, ¿por qué no le dices a la reina que la quieres de vuelta? Apuesto a que la está rastreando y podría traerla de vuelta aquí tiempo. ¿Qué dices? "

Motoyasu hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza. "No, gracias, pasaré".

"Porque sabes que ella causó todo y que es una mala persona. Simplemente no quieres admitirlo porque entonces tendrías que admitir que también fuiste engañado y tan víctima de ella como Naofumi".

"¡No sabes de qué estás hablando!"

"Por supuesto."

"Oye", dijo Itsuki. "Reconozco que nunca violó a Mein y que salvó a las princesas y a nosotros. Ha hecho mucho bien, no lo negaré. Pero sabes, hay algo _mal_ con él. Quiero decir que tiene esclavos, siempre está enojado con todos, y allá no puedes fingir que fue una reacción normal. Invocar ese escudo como lo hizo".

Ren suspiro. "Está bien, admito que la cosa de los esclavos me molesta. Tal vez los necesitaba al principio, pero podría liberarlos ahora. Y sí, no es la persona más social que existe. Pero lo ha tenido difícil, tal vez tengamos que darle un poco flojo".

"Estoy de acuerdo con Itsuki", dijo Motoyasu. "Quiero decir, ¿viste a la nueva chica que tiene? ¿Qué llevaba puesta?"

"Uh, sería bastante difícil pasarlo por alto".

"¿Qué quieres apostar que ella también es una esclava? Quiero decir, ¿cualquier chica normal iría vestida así?" Motoyasu preguntó.

"Es un poco sospechoso", coincidió Itsuki.

"¡Lo sé!"

Ren suspiró y dejó de tratar de hablarles la razón.


	13. Una cena con la reina

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia original)_

* * *

Las hormigas de fuego eran del tamaño de los pit bulls y estaban saliendo de la jungla en un número aparentemente interminable. Cada vez que alguien menos Groo derribaba uno, recibían 260 xp. Groo obtuvo 160. Cuatro de ellos fueron engullidos sobre las piernas de Naofumi. Sus mandíbulas excretaron un ácido pegajoso que podría disolver la carne. A pesar de esto, ni siquiera podían rascarlo. Eran pequeñas y todos en su grupo las estaban cortando con apenas un esfuerzo. Dado lo débiles que eran, el xp que se ganaba estaba muy desproporcionado. Hubiera esperado que este nivel de monstruo valiera en el vecindario de 60 a 80 xp. También se habían enfrentado a hormigas negras, escarabajos de barro, escarabajos de madera, sanguijuelas gigantes, babosas amarillas y marrones, plantas que comen hombres y gusanos tunelizadores. Todos estos eran monstruos que nunca había visto antes, relativamente débiles, en grandes cantidades, y vale dos o tres veces más xp de lo que esperaría. ¡Venir aquí definitivamente había sido una buena decisión!

XXX

**Temprano en el hotel**

"El archipiélago tiene muchas islas pequeñas con ecosistemas únicos que contienen muchos monstruos diferentes", explicó la sombra. "Durante el despertar, estas especies diferentes pululan en grandes cantidades y representan una amenaza para el asentamiento aquí. Se llaman aventureros de todo el mundo para mantenerlos bajo control. Durante este período, los valores de xp son mucho más altos de lo normal. Eso hace que esta vez es una rara oportunidad para que el aventurero avance en niveles".

"¿Qué tan peligrosos son estos monstruos?" Preguntó Naofumi.

"Son relativamente débiles".

"Definir relativamente, no me gustan las sorpresas".

"No hay dragones u otros monstruos de nivel de jefe ubicados en ninguna de las islas. Se esperan algunas lesiones y muertes entre los aventureros de nivel inferior que participan. Pero es muy raro entre los clasificados. Dado sus niveles, no esperaría ningún problema".

Naofumi estaba emocionado. "Dado que los otros héroes ya están ahí afuera, quiero ponerme en marcha también. No quiero perder el tiempo".

La sombra asintió. "Entendido, un ferry te llevará a tu isla asignada. Si te agrada, la reina ha asignado a cada héroe una isla diferente para cada día. Espera que esto simplifique el proceso para todos los involucrados".

Naofumi imaginó encontrarse con Motoyasu mientras molía. Podría estar _muy_ tentado a hacer algo criminal. "Eso estará bien."

"Habrá otros aventureros en la isla también. Si te agrada, Heroe del escudo-sama, no tienes que dejar de lado a ningún otro grupo. Sin embargo, se considera cortesía común no robar asesinatos y no interferir con otros a menos que pidan ayuda".

Naofumi asintió de inmediato. "Claro, seguiremos las reglas siempre que todos los demás lo hagan".

"Los barcos estarán disponibles para transportarlo de regreso aquí a la isla principal en cualquier momento durante el día, pero no salen por la noche. Así que por favor regrese al atardecer".

"Por supuesto."

XXX

Raphtalia se acercó y cortó las hormigas de fuego que se aferraban a él. Habían terminado el enjambre. Ya no salían más de la jungla y había un pequeño montón de cadáveres frente a ellos. Tomó un pedazo de los monstruos a sus pies y lo introdujo en su escudo.

**El requisito para Fire Ant Shield ha sido desbloqueado.**

**Escudo de hormigas de fuego**

Bonificación de equipo: resistencia al ácido +1 sin dominar.

No era un nuevo escudo o bono particularmente útil, pero no estaba volteando la nariz ante nada. Todos esos bonos se sumaron como lo hizo el XP. Había adquirido más de dos docenas de nuevos escudos en esta isla, no solo de los monstruos sino también de las plantas.

"¡Sabroso!" Firo estaba en su forma de pájaro y devoraba hormigas como cacahuetes. Decía algo que nadie en la fiesta parecía sorprendido o comentó sobre el apetito ilimitado de Firo.

Cuando Naofumi miró al cielo, se sorprendió al ver que el sol se acercaba al horizonte. Se sentía como si acabaran de llegar allí. Bueno, podrían hacer más trabajo mañana en una isla diferente. Si cada uno realmente tuviera un ecosistema diferente, eso significaría que podría obtener tantos o más escudos nuevos.

"Regresemos al muelle".

Mientras regresaban a la playa, Cassandra se deslizó a su lado. La forma en que ella se inclinaba hacia él no podía evitar mirarla. "Entonces, Naofumi-dono, ¿realmente vas a cenar con la reina de Melromarc esta noche?"

"Ese es el plan", hizo un esfuerzo deliberado por mirarla a los ojos mientras hablaba.

"Bueno, espero que puedas resistirte a sus encantos. No dejaría de lado tratar de seducirte. Escuché que es bastante hermosa. Bueno, me refiero a una mujer de su edad. Una mujer casada de su edad que ha tenido dos hijos". ".

Antes de que pudiera decirle que no se preocupara por eso, Raphtalia estaba del otro lado. Sin previo aviso, de repente lo agarró por el brazo y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

"¡Naofumi-sama no está interesada en las mujeres! ¡No importa cuán hermosas puedan ser!"

"Uh, Raphtalia la forma en que dices que lo haces sonar como yo-"

Cassandra agarró su otro brazo y lo asfixió en dos montículos regordetes. "Tal vez Naofumi-dono aún no ha encontrado a la mujer adecuada. ¿Quién podría culparlo por perder interés cuando estaba rodeado de niñas ingenuas que no saben lo que están haciendo?"

"¿A quién llamas ingenuo? ¡Soy un adulto, como tú!"

"¿A quién tratas de engañar? Ambos sabemos que no estás a la altura de los lugares más importantes. Estoy seguro de que Naofumi-dono quiere lo mismo que todos los hombres".

"¡No, no lo hace!"

"Está bien, ustedes dos se dan cuenta de que estoy aquí, ¿verdad?" Dejó de caminar y se liberó de los dos. "No tienes que preocuparte. No importa lo que diga la reina, o no me interesa lo que tiene para ofrecer".

"Me alegra escuchar eso", dijo Roland. "Es una mujer peligrosa y manipuladora con una lengua plateada. Tiene un talento genuino para convencer a los demás de que vean las cosas a su manera".

En el momento en que escuchó que Naofumi hizo una mueca. Esa descripción encaja muy bien con la perra. Sin importar lo que la reina le dijera, no podía olvidar que ella era la madre de la perra. La manzana no cayó lejos del árbol.

"No creo que sea correcto", dijo Raphtalia. "Parece una buena persona para mí".

"Por favor, no lo tomes a mal", dijo Roland. "Pero todo lo que eso significa es que ella te engañó".

"¡No, no lo hizo! ¿Por qué dirías eso? ¿La has conocido alguna vez?"

"Afortunadamente, no. Solo la conozco por sus obras. Melromarc perdió la guerra para usarla, pero debido a su diplomacia evitaron ceder cualquier territorio y obtuvieron una paz blanca. El simple hecho de que convocó a los cuatro héroes, robándolos a todos para sí misma, y aun así, su manera de salir de la guerra debería demostrar cuán astuta y astuta puede ser".

"¡Ella no sabía que eso iba a suceder! ¡Fue todo por el rey y la Iglesia de los Tres Héroes! ¡Lo hicieron a sus espaldas!"

El hombre perro sacudió la cabeza. "Realmente eres ingenuo, ¿verdad?" Raphtalia abrió la boca para protestar, pero él continuó. "Ella no es una marioneta en un trono. Es una mente maestra que gobierna a través de la intimidación y la manipulación. Sus sombras son reconocidas como las mejores asesinas y espías del mundo. Ella y Aultcray siempre estuvieron unidos, siempre un equipo. Él era su espada y ella le dijo dónde golpear. ¿Realmente crees que ella era completamente ignorante? ¿Que estaba en una conferencia internacional cuando ocurrió la convocatoria? ¿El único lugar donde podía evitar ser atacada? ¿Y todavía tienes a los cuatro héroes legendarios a su servicio? Es demasiada coincidencia para creer".

Naofumi frunció el ceño. Roland hizo algunos puntos excelentes. Si esta reina realmente fuera tan brillante y bien informada como todos decían, ¿no sería demasiado conveniente para ella no ser totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo su esposo?

"Entonces, ¿por qué ella y el Papa pelearon?"

"Supongo que se pelearon. Tal vez se volvió demasiado codicioso. Tal vez no estuvo de acuerdo con algunas de las políticas de la reina. Eso no significa que no estaban del mismo lado cuando tuvo lugar la convocatoria".

"¡Te equivocas, ella castigó a su hija y a su esposo exactamente porque hicieron todas esas cosas horribles a sus espaldas!"

Roland sacudió la cabeza y murmuró. "Tan inocente."

"¿Qué?" Exigió Raphtalia. La sombra les había contado sobre el juicio y los castigos.

"Este castigo ocurrió _después de que_ el Lord Escudo fue liberado de sus garras y cuando se dio cuenta de que se enfrentaba a una coalición de naciones listas para ir a la guerra por su trato hacia él. Fue solo en ese momento que se volvió contra ellos. Ella hizo al rey y la princesa los chivos expiatorios porque era la única forma de apaciguar a los otros tribunales y evitar una guerra. Y aun así, ¿cuáles fueron los castigos? Encarcelamiento, no en una celda o en una mazmorra en el palacio real, y el destierro es el castigo por traición es, y siempre ha sido, la muerte. Si los dos realmente la hubieran traicionado, ella los habría ejecutado. En cambio, los castigó de una manera que aún podría restaurarlos a su servicio en cualquier momento".

Raphtalia sacudió la cabeza. "Te equivocas, hizo arrestar a la princesa Malty inmediatamente después de la pelea con el Papa. Y estaba muy enojada con ella y el rey".

"Lo que no prueba exactamente nada. Está cenando con el Lord Escudo porque sabe lo poderoso que es. ¡Es más poderoso que los otros tres combinados!" Cassandra y Groo asintieron con la cabeza. "Por supuesto, ella quiere mantener ese poder de su lado. No dudo que antes de que el Lord Escudo fuera rescatado, ella tenía la intención de presentar un juicio por él. Uno completo con sus propias lágrimas y disculpas por haber sido" engañada " por el rey y la princesa. Quizás aún hubieran sido desposeídos, encarcelados y desterrados. Lo más probable es que ella hubiera descubierto qué castigo sería mejor para el Señor e infligido eso. Ella dirá o hará cualquier cosa para obtener el poder del Lord escudo. "

Raphtalia siguió discutiendo en defensa de la reina, pero Naofumi notó que sus argumentos se basaban en su impresión de la mujer. Los argumentos de Roland se basaron en la lógica y en la interpretación de los eventos que ocurrieron. Realmente no podía negar que la mayor parte de lo que dijo tenía mucho sentido. Siguió pensando en ello todo el camino de regreso al hotel.

XXX

Regresaron a tiempo para que Naofumi se bañara rápidamente y se pusiera ropa limpia antes de que llegara una sombra para acompañarlo a cenar con la reina.

Todo el piso superior del hotel estaba reservado para la reina y su personal. La sombra le informó que el hotel en sí era una residencia privada propiedad de la familia real. En realidad, no servía como hotel, excepto cuando los invitados reales o los miembros de la familia llegaban a la isla. Lo llevaron a la suite de su majestad, donde una mesa ya estaba preparada y cargada con muchos platos y varias botellas y jarras. Su majestad estaba allí esperando para saludarlo. Era una mujer muy atractiva con cabello morado y ojos lavanda. Si no hubiera sabido que ella era la madre de puta, habría adivinado su edad a finales de los años veinte o principios de los treinta. Llevaba una corona de oro con cinco piedras preciosas rojas incrustadas en ella. El vestido era elegante y obviamente caro, estaba aliviado de que no fuera nada revelador. Se dio cuenta de que la había visto antes.

"Heroe del escudo-sama, no Iwatani Naofumi-sama, estoy realmente agradecida de que hayas aceptado reunirte conmigo. Soy Mirelia Q Melromarc, monarca y gobernante de Melromarc", lo sorprendió al caer de rodillas. "Debo pedirle perdón. Aunque nunca fue mi intención, una reina debe asumir la responsabilidad de las acciones tomadas por quienes actúan en su nombre. Sé cuán terriblemente fue tratada e injustamente. Espero que pueda aceptar mi sincera disculpa."

Naofumi hizo algo que estaba seguro de que la sorprendió. También cayó sobre una rodilla para poder hablarle a los ojos.

"Ya que me sanaste y ayudaste a Raphtalia y Firo después de la batalla con el Papa y me invitaste aquí y nunca me has perjudicado _personalmente_, aceptaré tu disculpa, majestad. Pero entiende que en la cultura de la que vengo creemos firmemente en lo personal responsabilidad. También creemos que las personas que dañan a otros deben responder por sus crímenes, ya sea que sean perdonados o no".

"Ya veo", la reina se levantó suavemente y con gracia. "Quizás podamos discutir este asunto de la justicia durante una comida. Si te agrada, me han preparado toda la comida y podemos servirnos a nosotros mismos. He despedido a mis sirvientes para que podamos hablar en privado".

Naofumi miró por la habitación. Había visto a sus asesinos desaparecer y aparecer de la nada. "¿Estamos realmente solos? ¿No tienes una sombra que te vigile para mantenerte a salvo?"

La reina levantó una ceja. "Te aseguro que estamos solos. Soy un usuario mágico capaz cuando surge la necesidad. Dime Naofumi-sama, ¿necesito protección?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "No."

"Estoy encantada de escuchar eso." Hizo un gesto hacia uno de los asientos de la mesa y ambos se sentaron.

"Nos hemos visto antes", ignoró las botellas de vino y en su lugar se sirvió un poco de agua. "Fue en el castillo de Melromarc después de mi último encuentro con el rey. Me agradeciste por mi ayuda con la ola".

"Ese no era yo. Era mi doppelgänger, una sombra que tenía mi apariencia. Por razones políticas, a veces es útil que me vean en muchos lugares a la vez".

"Ya veo."

"Recibí un informe de esa reunión. Exigiste que si mi esposo quería escucharte responder a su pregunta, se arrodillara ante ti y suplicara. Creo que también amenazaste con asesinarlo en su propia sala del trono antes de partir".

"Lo hice", dijo Naofumi sin dudarlo. "Salvé a los otros héroes y a todos sus compañeros, incluida la perra. En lugar de recompensarme por eso, o incluso agradecerme, exigió saber cómo lo hice mientras me llamaba mentirosa y me decía a la cara que no creería mi respuesta. Entonces, le dije que si realmente quería descubrir que debía arrodillarse y rogar por ello. Me ordenó que me ejecutaran".

"No me sorprende."

Recordando la experiencia, una sonrisa cruel tocó sus labios. "Activé mi escudo de ira y le recordé que era más poderoso que los otros tres héroes juntos. Luego miré a los guardias que habían desenvainado sus espadas y me rodearon. Pregunté cuál de ellos iba a tomar mi cabeza." No pudo evitar reírse. "Le dije al rey que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para entrar al castillo, matarlo y volver a salir. Cuando le expliqué la realidad de la situación, de repente se puso muy callado y muy pálido".

"Puedo imaginarlo."

"Le dije que cooperaría con los otros héroes durante las olas, pero que de lo contrario había terminado con él. Que sería prudente no interponerse en mi camino nuevamente. También le dije que si tocaba a mis compañeros, asesinaría él."

"¿Y lo habrías hecho?"

"Sí."

Mirelia se recostó y lo miró fijamente. "Eres sorprendentemente directo, Naofumi-sama".

Se encogió de hombros y puso un poco de arroz y verduras en su plato. "Si sabes lo que me hicieron, entonces deberías entender por qué estaría feliz de asesinarlo a él y a la perra".

"¿Perra?, supongo que te refieres a mi primogénita, la ex princesa Malty?"

"No, me estoy refiriendo a la perra que traicionó mi confianza, me robó, me acusó de violación en mi segunda noche en este mundo, y luego hizo todo lo que estaba en su poder para fastidiarme y hacer que me mataran. Me preocupa que su nombre no sea Malty o Mein o cualquier otra cosa que no sea Bitch. Bueno. Supongo que Whore también funcionaría".

La reina suspiro. "Veo que tienes muchos resentimientos profundamente arraigados".

"Si tus sombras te dieron información precisa, entonces deberías saber por qué".

"Naofumi-sama, admito libremente que no hay excusa para el comportamiento atroz que recibiste. Le ordené a mi esposo que no te discriminara y que te diera la misma ayuda y apoyo que los otros héroes".

"Y sin embargo, sufrí durante cuatro meses. Si estabas tan preocupado por mí, ¿por qué no actuaste antes?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza. "Por favor, comprenda, en el momento en que escuché del incidente le envié a mi esposo una reprimenda e instrucciones claras para interrogar a la ex princesa y descubrir la verdad. Y eso si los cargos eran falsos para exonerarlo y colocar el arresto de la ex princesa. Le ordené que lo que sea que se descubrió que él todavía apoya tus esfuerzos por luchar contra las olas. Él ignoró todas mis instrucciones. Finalmente, me vi obligado a enviar a mi hija Melty con la esperanza de que al menos pudiera escucharla".

"Perdóname majestad, pero me dijeron que Melromarc es un matriarcado, que tienes el poder supremo y que el rey solo gobierna a tu gusto. Podrías haberlo reemplazado por alguien que hubiera sido justo".

"Desafortunadamente, Naofumi-sama no pude. Aultcray ha tenido muchos partidarios de la nobleza como en la antigua iglesia. Para mantener la estabilidad durante este tiempo de crisis, era necesario que él permaneciera en autoridad hasta que yo pudiera venir en persona, actuar como gobernante. La situación internacional lo hizo imposible hasta hace poco".

"Porque Melromarc no tenía derecho a convocar a los cuatro héroes a la vez, ¿verdad? Es curioso que nunca escuché una palabra sobre eso hasta que llegué a Siltwelt".

"Eso es así, y debido a la necedad de mi esposo y la iglesia, me vi obligado a permanecer en Faubley para negociar. Hice lo que pude a distancia, pero fue limitado".

Naofumi pensó en acusarla de saber sobre la convocatoria desde el principio, pero decidió no hacerlo. No tenía pruebas, y después de sus propias experiencias no iba a condenar a nadie sin pruebas. Pero tenía sospechas. Estaba muy bien informada, excepto cuando no lo estaba. ¿Fue eso realmente porque sus sombras no habían descubierto la verdad a tiempo? ¿O era que ella lo sabía desde el principio?

"¿Qué hiciste exactamente para ayudarme?"

"Envié un mensaje al traficante de esclavos para que te ayude y te ofrezca su ayuda".

Naofumi frunció el ceño. "Me ofreció sus servicios, por un precio. Pagué por todo".

"Hubiera estado feliz de haberte proporcionado fondos, pero tenía miedo de que las historias de que tenías un poderoso benefactor pudieran salir y posiblemente volver a mí".

"¿Y por qué sería un problema?"

"Para mantener la confianza en la monarquía fue vital que no se me vea como una contradicción con Aultcray. Todas mis reprimendas e instrucciones se le enviaron en privado para que no socavara su autoridad".

"Ya veo", dijo con amargura. "Entonces, estabas feliz de ayudar al hombre acusado de violar a tu hija siempre que pudieras hacerlo en secreto. Sabes, si hiciste una declaración pública de mi inocencia, me enviaste una bolsa de oro o pagaste por un hombre lobo para luchar por mí _que_ habría sido de gran ayuda".

"Lo siento, Naofumi-sama. La situación en ese momento era delicada, tanto interna como externamente. No podía tomar ninguna acción que condujera a una invasión extranjera o trastornos internos. Pero ahora que la iglesia ha sido reprimida y yo me he reafirmado, estoy en condiciones de brindarle el apoyo total que siempre quise".

"En otras palabras," dijo Naofumi secamente. "Cuando necesitaba desesperadamente tu ayuda, no me la podías dar, pero ahora que no la necesito es mía. Qué conveniente".

"Por favor, trata de entender. Hay límites para lo que una reina puede hacer".

"Los héroes también tienen límites", le dijo. "Cuando estaba vendiendo, algunas personas comenzaron a referirse a mí como el Santo del Pájaro Sagrado. Pero nunca fingí ser un santo. Todo lo que soy es un tipo normal que quiere ir a casa. No estoy aquí porque quiero para salvar el mundo, estoy aquí porque tengo que estarlo. No estoy seguro exactamente de lo que esperas de mí".

"Naofumi-sama, entiendo que tu ira y resentimiento han sido bien merecidos. Todo lo que te pido es la oportunidad de reparar este daño y ganar tu confianza".

Él suspiró. "Su majestad, permítame ser honesto con usted".

Ella tenía una leve sonrisa. "Naofumi-sama, ¿estás diciendo hasta ahora que has sido discreto?"

No pudo evitarlo, le devolvió la sonrisa un poco. Tal vez ella era una maestra manipuladora, pero a él le gustaba esta reina. No es que haga la diferencia.

"Majestad, me han llamado muchas cosas diferentes desde que llegué aquí. Me han llamado demonio, demonio, violador y criminal. También me han llamado santo, salvador, señor e incluso dios".

Ella asintió. "Sí, me imagino que Siltwelt es bastante interesante para ti".

"Pero mira, realmente no soy ninguna de esas cosas. Me gusta pensar que soy un espejo, estoy reflejando lo que sea que me muestras. Estoy seguro de que algunas personas piensan que soy un espejo muy oscuro, pero esa oscuridad proviene de ellos, no de mí. Incluso si no te culpo directamente majestad, el hecho es que Melromarc me trató horriblemente desde el momento en que llegué. Siltwelt me ha tratado con amabilidad y me ha ayudado en todo lo posible. Incluso si creo que realmente quieres ayudarme y no eres responsable de nada de lo que tu esposo y tu hija me hicieron, todavía no tengo ninguna razón para volver aquí. Además de eso, ya tienes tres héroes. Querer a los cuatro es simplemente codicioso".

La reina se sirvió una copa de vino. "Naofumi-sama, ¿puedo hablar también con total honestidad?"

"Por favor, majestad", bebió un poco de agua.

"Los otros tres héroes son imbéciles".

Escupió el agua sobre sí mismo mientras se echaba a reír. Agarró una servilleta de tela y rápidamente se secó mientras continuaba riendo.

"Está bien, debo admitir que no esperaba eso", mirando al otro lado de la mesa simplemente no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente estaba empezando a gustarle esta reina. "No voy a decirte que te equivocas, pero ¿podrías decirme por qué piensas eso?"

"Estoy muy feliz", vació su taza y comenzó.


	14. Una Oferta de la Reina

_En Melromarc, el Héroe del Escudo es odiado y tratado injustamente. En un país donde es amado y admirado, ¿seguirá habiendo problemas?_

_(Traducción del fic hecho por lord of the land of fire, apoya al autor asi como a la historia original)_

* * *

"Pero primero hay algo que me gustaría saber", dijo la reina. "Dime, ¿qué es exactamente un NPC?"

"¿Un NPC? Supongo que debes haber escuchado hablar a uno de los otros héroes. Es un acrónimo que significa personaje sin jugador".

La reina frunció el ceño. "¿Y qué es eso exactamente?"

"Bueno, en ciertos juegos hay personajes que cumplen funciones específicas, como vender las pociones o armas de los jugadores o dejar que se registren en una posada o simplemente darles información aleatoria. Son parte del juego. Cada uno sirve un servicio específico funcionan y siempre los encontrarás exactamente en el mismo lugar".

El ceño de la reina se profundizó. "Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que son esencialmente herramientas cuya única razón de existencia es permitir que los jugadores jueguen su juego?"

"Está bien."

"Y dado que te refieres a ellos como no jugadores, ¿es seguro asumir que no tienen libre albedrío propio?"

Naofumi asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, simplemente están ahí para hacer una tarea o incluso como fondo. Algunos PNJ se pararán en un lugar específico y te repetirán el mismo diálogo si hablas con ellos hasta el infinito. A veces puede ser tan sin sentido como ' Es un hermoso día.' O 'Bienvenido al extraño de la ciudad'. Y eso es todo lo que harán durante todo el juego".

"Ya veo. Gracias, Naofumi-sama, eso me aclara las cosas".

"¿Estabas escuchando a los demás hablar sobre un juego?"

"No, el Héroe Lanza se refirió a mí como un NPC. Cuando lo hizo, los otros dos héroes se rieron de acuerdo".

"Oh." Hubo una pausa incómoda. "Lo siento, no deberían haber dicho eso. Eso es muy grosero".

"Quizás, pero también es bastante esclarecedor. Dime, Naofumi-sama, ¿crees que tienes protección divina?"

"¿Qué?" Él respondió confundido.

"¿Crees que, si por ejemplo, el hechizo definitivo del Juicio del Papa te hubiera borrado, simplemente te hubieras despertado nuevamente en una cama de hospital listo para continuar?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Golpear al Papa se llevó todo lo que tenía y casi me mata! ¿Lo viste, no? Si no hubiera conseguido curarme, ahora estaría muerto sin despertarme en un hospital como si fuera... Naofumi se detuvo abruptamente. "Oh, mierda, honestamente no creen eso, ¿verdad?"

"¿Que son jugadores y que todo este mundo es un juego? Sí, ciertamente lo hacen" La reina tomó otro sorbo de vino. "Me dijeron directamente que son inmortales y que no pueden morir".

"De repente entiendo por qué los llamaste imbéciles".

La reina asintió con la cabeza. "Perdóname si esta es una pregunta tonta, pero ¿has conocido a un dios desde que viniste aquí?"

"¿Un Dios?" Naofumi se sobresaltó una vez más. "¿Puedes hacer eso en este mundo?"

La reina levantó rápidamente una mano y sacudió la cabeza. "No, no, definitivamente no puedes. Solo lo mencioné porque el héroe del arco parecía creer que lo tenías".

"¿En serio? No tengo idea de por qué pensaría eso. Hasta ahora, lo más cerca que he estado de encontrarme con un dios es Firo, a quien algunos aldeanos comenzaron a llamar el pájaro celestial".

"Y a ti misma, por supuesto", recordó la reina con una sonrisa.

"No soy un dios, confía en mí, si lo fuera no habría fallado el álgebra dos veces".

"¿Qué es el álgebra?"

"Una tortura infligida a los escolares". La reina parecía preocupada. "Estoy bromeando, no es nada importante".

"Ya veo."

"Realmente no entiendo por qué Itsuki creería algo así".

"Él creía que era la única explicación para tu nivel de poder. Los héroes se refirieron a él como 'cheat' ".

Naofumi gruñó. "Desearía poder decir que me sorprendió. Por supuesto, no pueden darme crédito por trabajar como loco. Cuando llegamos aquí, todos me dijeron que mi escudo era débil y que no valía nada. Así que ahora eso, en realidad soy fuerte, tienen que echarle la culpa a algún tramposo o dios imaginario supongo".

"Naofumi-sama, si te agrada, ¿podrías decirme cómo eres mucho más fuerte que los otros héroes? ¿A pesar de que tienes un nivel inferior? Todos los que presenciaron la batalla contra la Iglesia de los Tres Héroes lo comentaron. Además, durante en la tercera ola, fuiste el único que no sufrió heridas graves".

Él se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. He estado trabajando tan duro como pude para hacerme más fuerte luchando contra monstruos y aprendiendo magia. También tuve que perder mucho tiempo para ganarme la vida. No tengo ningún secreto especial o trampa. Simplemente trabajé duro".

"Ya veo", la reina sonaba decepcionada. "Quizás... la pregunta no es por qué eres tan fuerte, sino más bien por qué los otros héroes son tan débiles. Para realmente, Naofumi-sama, estás en un nivel diferente".

Se reclinó en su silla. "Por eso quieres reclutarme".

"No voy a negar que es una parte de ella, pero aún más importante que el poder y la capacidad de lucha es su carácter. Naofumi-sama, _eres_ un héroe! A pesar de la forma en que fue tratado usted se pone en peligro para ayudar a las personas inocentes! Tanto durante las olas como en medio"

"No trates de hacerme sonar noble, no lo soy. Te dije antes que solo estoy aquí porque tengo que estarlo. Luché contra las olas porque no tenía otra opción, y todo lo que hice en el medio lo hice para sobrevivir y ganar dinero. Créeme, si pudiera volver a casa mañana lo haría. No soy un héroe".

"Allí estaremos en desacuerdo. Si bien entiendo que no eras puramente altruista, el hecho es que protegiste a la gente común cuando no tenías que hacerlo. Aún existen tres pueblos debido a tus esfuerzos. El pueblo de Laúd habría sido destruido y sus residentes masacrados si no para ti. Las aldeas que sufren de la semilla maldita y el dragón podrido ya no existirían y sus residentes sobrevivientes serían refugiados en algún lugar. Donde los otros héroes estaban ganando notoriedad por todas las razones equivocadas, la gente común vio y apreció lo que estabas haciendo para ellos. Sé que no te ves como un santo, pero así es como la gente te ve".

"Bueno, me alegro, pero eso no cambia nada. Y la gente de Siltwelt también me ve muy bien".

"En comparación, la reputación de los otros héroes se ha deteriorado lentamente. Así como la gente notó que los ayudabas, también notaron que los otros héroes ignoraban sus problemas. Y con el dragón y la semilla maldita, vieron a los héroes causando problemas activamente. . También se ha corrido la voz de lo mal que se desempeñaron en el evento de la tercera ola. La Iglesia de los Tres Héroes había difundido deliberadamente rumores de que eran héroes falsos para facilitar su eliminación y convocar a nuevos. Estos rumores fueron rápidamente aceptados por muchos, y a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de mi gobierno, todavía existe la percepción de que solo hay un héroe 'real' entre nosotros. Puedes imaginar cómo se percibió cuando ese se fue para unirse a nuestro enemigo tradicional".

Él se encogió de hombros. "Si Melromarc hubiera seguido las reglas, solo hubieras conseguido un héroe, y no hay forma de que haya sido yo. Siltwelt siempre estuvo donde se suponía que debía ser convocado. Entonces, en realidad, ¿todavía no están dos héroes por delante?"

"Naofumi-sama, mi esperanza es que si trabajaras junto con los otros héroes, ellos podrían comenzar a seguir tu ejemplo y mejorar su comportamiento".

Recordó el encuentro afuera del hotel y se echó a reír. "Buena suerte con eso. Todavía no creen que hayan hecho nada malo, o que tenga algo que enseñarles. Ren es el único que podría escucharme, y yo solo digo que sí. Itsuki es terco y Motoyasu no me creería si le dijera que el agua estaba mojada".

"Naofumi-sama, no creo que realmente entiendas qué crisis es esta. No solo para mí y mi país sino también para ti. Las historias y las escrituras nos dicen que las olas de catástrofe se volverán cada vez más violentas y masivas hasta su conclusión. Los Héroes Legendarios y los Héroes de las Siete Estrellas son la única esperanza para derrotarlos. Si los otros tres no comienzan a mostrar una mejora seria, sinceramente, no creo que puedan sobrevivir hasta el evento final de la ola. Eso debería ser tanto de una preocupación para ti como yo".

"Mira, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que necesitan ponerse en forma. El problema es que no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Como dije, no me van a escuchar, y no tengo ninguna técnica secreta para compartir de todos modos".

"Quizás sería suficiente para ellos simplemente entender que esto no es un juego. Ellos ven esto como un vasto entretenimiento, yo lo veo como una lucha desesperada por salvar nuestro mundo y a todos en él".

"Simpatizo, pero no tengo nada que sugerir. Quiero decir que les dije antes que este mundo no es un juego, pero no me creyeron. Y puedo decirles con seguridad que todavía no lo harán. Probablemente no lo harán hasta que tengan un mal final".

"¿Final malo?"

"En las novelas visuales y en ciertos juegos hubo un número limitado de resultados específicos. Las buenas elecciones conducen a buenos resultados y las malas elecciones conducen a los malos. Naturalmente, en ese tipo de juegos si tomas demasiadas malas decisiones, esto conduce a malos resultados o un mal final".

"Esto es exactamente lo que espero evitar. Si realmente fuera un juego, entonces el 'mal final' del que hablas sería el fin literal del mundo".

"Entiendo, pero honestamente, no creo que nada vaya a cambiar mientras las cosas vayan bien para ellos. Cuando llegamos, todos cien por ciento creían que era un juego, una versión que todos habían jugado antes. Ahora, nunca había jugado ese juego específico, pero había jugado a otros que tenían una mecánica similar a la de este mundo. Asumí que sabían de lo que estaban hablando y pensé que era un juego como pensaban".

"¿Pero esta impresión cambió?"

El hizo una mueca. "Sí, justo en el momento en que me acusaron de violación y me quitaron todo. El juego dejó de ser divertido. Me di cuenta de que estaba en un mundo y uno de mierda". Hizo una pausa y pareció avergonzado. "Disculpe mi lenguaje".

Ella lo rechazó. "Por favor, estoy agradecido por tu honestidad".

"Tener frío, hambre, que la gente te mirara como si fueras escoria y susurrar a tus espaldas... hizo que este mundo fuera muy real para mí. Ya no se trataba de aventura o diversión, sino de supervivencia. Sinceramente, NO creo que haya nada que yo pueda decir o hacer que pueda llegar a ellos. Quiero decir que Glass y el Papa casi los matan. Si eso no fuera suficiente para traer la verdad a casa, no sé qué se necesitaría. "

"Ya veo", dudó por un largo momento. "¿Qué recomendarías que haga? ¿Acusarlos falsamente de crímenes?"

"¡Diablos no! No le desearía eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Motoyasu". Naofumi se inclinó hacia delante y parecía severo. "Verán, nunca quisiera que alguien fuera castigado por algo que no hicieron. De la misma manera, no creo que se deba permitir que el culpable salga libre y no pague por sus crímenes".

Mirelia suspiró. "¿Puedo presumir que no estabas satisfecho con los castigos que infligí al ex rey y princesa?"

"Eso lo está poniendo suavemente".

"Ambos fueron desposeídos y despojados de su estatus real, riqueza y posesiones. El ex rey ahora es un prisionero y la ex princesa ha sido desterrada. Ambos han perdido todo".

"No todo, los dos todavía tienen la cabeza, ¿no?"

La reina parecía decepcionada. "¿Eso es lo que se necesitaría para satisfacerte?"

"Sería justicia. Cuando me acusaron, el rey me informó que el castigo por mi crimen era la muerte. Me dijo que la única razón por la que no me ejecutaron fue porque era un héroe. La perra me acusó de un delito capital y la basura el rey conspiró con ella para encontrarme culpable. Si el castigo por el crimen del que me acusaron fue el destierro o el encarcelamiento, entonces estaría satisfecho. Pero fue la muerte. Además, ya que ambos deliberadamente fueron en contra de sus deseos, no fueron ¿también son culpables de traición? ¿Y no es la traición una ofensa capital? "

"Lo es", admitió la reina. "Elegí ser misericordioso. Creo que de todas las personas podría apreciar eso".

"La diferencia es que nunca cometí el delito del que me acusaron, ambos fueron culpables y se salieron con la suya".

Los ojos de la reina se abrieron. "Naofumi-sama, ¡ambos han sido humillados y han sido obligados a sufrir! ¡Tienen sus vidas, pero han perdido todo lo demás, incluida su reputación! Por favor, no actúen como si pensaran que fueron exonerados".

"Castigar a un asesino en masa, como lo harías con un ladronzuelo no es justicia. ¿Dices que el rey basura es un prisionero? Vive en el mismo palacio que siempre tuvo. Debe ser horrible para él. En cuanto a la perra, ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera en cualquier otro lugar del mundo".

"Sin fondos ni ningún apoyo del reino".

"Si hay un hombre con dinero a cincuenta millas de ella, estoy seguro de que se las arreglará bien".

La reina lo miró sombríamente.

"Me doy cuenta de que no me estás diciendo que estoy equivocado".

"Quiero que sigamos teniendo una conversación honesta".

Naofumi gruñó. "¿Por qué les diste frases tan ligeras?"

"Soy el monarca y la autoridad final en Melromarc. Como tal, es mi deber hacer cumplir las leyes y dispensar justicia. También soy una esposa y una madre, no negaré que eso influyó en mi juicio. A pesar de lo viles que fueron sus acciones Todavía mantengo la esperanza de que puedan ser redimidos. En particular, Aultcray fue un buen hombre y un gran general. Fue uno de los Héroes de las Siete Estrellas. Realmente creo que si puede encontrar su camino, puede volver a ser el gran hombre que caí enamorada de hace ya muchos años ".

Naofumi pensó en la basura y no podía imaginarse a él y al hombre que ella describía como la misma persona. _Una mujer enamorada puede ver lo que quiera ver_.

"¿Y perra?"

"Tengo menos esperanza para ella, conozco su verdadera naturaleza, pero todavía es mi primogénita. Quiero al menos darle la oportunidad de redimirse".

"No haría ninguna apuesta".

La reina le dedicó una sonrisa aplacadora. "La comida está empezando a enfriarse. Quizás deberíamos comer y no dejar que se desperdicie".

"Suena como un plan."

XXX

Ciertamente fue una comida deliciosa y mientras comían evitaron conversaciones serias y discutieron temas agradables como el clima y sus heroicas aventuras. Para el postre había una tarta de cerezas y una tarta de limón. Cuando estaban terminando su comida, Mirelia volvió las cosas al punto principal.

"A pesar de lo que crees, creo que los héroes se beneficiarían de tu influencia. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pensarías de un intercambio de personal entre todas los equipos de héroes?"

"¿Un intercambio de personal? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Estaba pensando que mientras los héroes están aquí, podrían trabajar con los miembros de la otra parte por un día o dos. De esa manera, podrías entender mejor cómo luchan las otras partes e incluso intercambiar tácticas e información".

Naofumi instantáneamente imaginó a Motoyasu en una isla tropical con Raphtalia, Cassandra y especialmente Firo. Esta imagen mental terminó con Motoyasu siendo asesinado o al menos castrado.

"Por cierto, estás sonriendo, ¿puedo entender que te gusta la idea?"

Naofumi sacudió la cabeza y desterró las imágenes demasiado "agradables". "No, lo siento. No vine aquí para ayudar a los otros miembros del grupo a subir de nivel. Tampoco quiero obligar a mis compañeros a trabajar con otros héroes".

"Es una pena, ¿al menos estarías dispuesto a reunirte con los otros héroes y tener una conferencia y compartir información?"

"¿Compartir información? Huh, no creerías cuántas veces me jodieron porque no sabía algo que era de conocimiento común. Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero los otros héroes tienen que entender que no les daré nada a menos que dan primero".

"Eso podría dificultar un poco las cosas. Parecían recalcitrantes al compartir conocimientos".

"Bueno, no hay razón para que me vaya, a menos que obtenga algo por mi esfuerzo".

"Ya veo. Naofumi-sama, realmente creo que sería mejor para ti, para los héroes y para el mundo en general que regreses a Melromarc y trates de ayudar a los otros tres a ver la luz. Entiendo tus objeciones, así que te ofreceré algo que incluso Siltwelt no puede igualar".

"Uhm, si es oro o apoyo mágico o miembros del grupo, honestamente no creo que sea posible".

La reina Mirelia sacudió la cabeza. "No dudo que te hayan proporcionado todo lo que necesitas y más. Sin embargo, el Rey Leo solo tiene hijos".

"¿Eh?"

"Iwatani Naofumi, te ofrezco formalmente la mano de mi hija en matrimonio. Si regresas a mi servicio, puedes ser el próximo rey de Melromarc".

Naofumi retrocedió cuando se convirtió en una víbora gigante. "¡Me niego! ¡Demonios, no! ¡¿Me caso con la perra? ¡Prefiero cortarme las bolas con una cuchara oxidada!"

"Ah no", ella le indicó que se calmara. "Mi primogénita es repudiada y seguirá siendo así, salvo por alguna circunstancia extraordinaria. Me refería a mi segunda hija. Ella es la heredera y será la próxima reina".

"¿Melty? ¿Quieres que me case con Melty?" Sonaba solo un poco menos horrorizado.

"Eso es correcto. Puedes ser su esposo y padre de sus hijos".

"¡Ella tiene diez años!"

"Once en realidad".

"¡¿Eso te hace mejor?!"

Mirelia frunció el ceño. "Tenía la impresión de que ustedes dos se llevaban bastante bien".

"¡Me agrada bien, como _niña_! ¡Aunque no me voy a casar con ella!"

"Ah, veo el problema. Llevaríamos a cabo la ceremonia de la boda de inmediato, pero por supuesto no consumarías el matrimonio hasta que ella fuera mayor. Tendrás mucho tiempo para conocerse y acercarse antes de compartir el matrimonio en la cama. ¿No es así como funcionan los matrimonios políticos en su mundo? "

"No, definitivamente no. Lo hizo hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora la gente solo se casa por amor. Tendré que rechazarlo absolutamente".

"Ya veo, eso es terriblemente decepcionante, pero ella no estará comprometida mientras estés en este mundo. Mi oferta seguirá en pie si en algún momento cambias de opinión".

"Gracias, su majestad, pero no lo haré". Se levantó y se inclinó ante ella. "Aunque no puedo unirme a ti, agradezco tu amabilidad. Trataré de ayudarte a ti y a los otros héroes tanto como pueda, pero no puedo abandonar a Siltwelt".

La reina se levantó e hizo una reverencia. "Entiendo y aprecio su posición. Tenga en cuenta que yo y mi país siempre estamos a su servicio".

"Gracias", se giró para irse.

"¿Naofumi-sama?"

Se detuvo y se volvió hacia ella. "¿Sí?"

"Estoy seguro de que Siltwelt parece un paraíso para ti. Mencionaste que eras un espejo. Mira atentamente el reflejo y es posible que veas fallas que estaban ocultas antes. Cuando regreses allí, pregúntale al canciller qué pasó con el cuarto héroe del escudo".

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasó?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No quiero prejuzgarte de ninguna manera. Simplemente pregúntale al canciller Kluger cuando tengas la oportunidad".

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto. "Muy bien, me aseguraré de hacer eso". Con eso se fue Naofumi.


End file.
